Obviously yours
by Kaoritears
Summary: It's been a year since 11x24. Callie is dating a lawyer called Paul for a year now. She's happy. Her relationship with Arizona is normal. They're raising Sofia and work together, but don't really know what's going on in each others lifes. One night, Callie follow someone in hotel room ... Will it be a mistake or will it help her to discover where her really happiness is?
1. Chapter 1

Callie watched the naked body of that person she had spent the night with. Her perfect curves were highlighted by the sun rising over Seattle. Everything had happened so fast between them. They had not expected this, but it had happened. Callie had rarely been headed into a hotel room for what she considered to be a one night it happened last night. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. By looking in the mirror, she smiled.

 _It is not possible ... What did I do..._

Her smile wasn't erased. She turned on the shower. She entered and took her head down the water. Still smiling, she pursed her lips.

 _What I will say to Paul ... Nothing ... He won't know anything. I won't spoil it. Not for that. Not for a one night time ... The worst is that I have not been able to forgive when someone dit that to me ... But it was so unexpected, so sudden! I have not been able to say no ... And I do not even blame myself. That was ... so intense! Probably the best time I had sex! So I don't regret giving up to temptation!_

She was starting to get out of her thoughts when she was joined by her conquest. She wore a big smile on her face and said:

"Hello! I didn't find you in the bed and I heard the sound of water, so I joined you. May I?"

Callie smiled. She looked at the young woman from head to foot and said:

"You're so beautiful ... Of course, come here!"

Callie opened the door and held out her hand to help her enter. She stepped into the shower and immediately hugged Callie. She was surprised by the strength of the grip. Callie began kissing her neck, gently up towards her mouth. The tender kiss at the beginning became more intimate and intense. The two women kissed for minutes. Callie looked up and caressed the cheek of her lover.

"I can't stay , she said. I have to be back at work in an hour ..."

"I understand. Not a problem."

The two women came out of the shower and began to get dressed. The smile never left the Callie's face.

"Look, I don't know ... It never happened to me. But that night it was amazing! I had never experienced such a thing ...?!"

"For me it's the same ! It was wonderfull! But I must confess something to you ... I prefer that it remains a beautiful memory. Just a one stand night." The woman said.

"This is perfect for me! I ... Well you know I'm not single. So it suits me perfectly." Callie replied.

The two women smiled tenderly. Callie approached her, sitting on the bed's edge. She ran her hand through her hair and kissed her tenderly.

"I know it may be clumsy, but thank you" Callie said.

"You welcome," the young woman smiled. "And telling the truth, I'm not really single either ..."

Callie raised an eyebrow of surprise

"Oh ... you didn't tell me that. You have someone so ... Is it new? Is it serious?"

"It 's been a few weeks now. I don 't know if it's serious, but it is easy and pleasant." the woman said.

"And what's her name? I might know her?" Callie asked.

"No, I don't think so ..."

"Excuse me, It's none of my business ... I haven't tell much about Paul to you neither, so I don't see why I should know what's your private life look like"

"You can ask me, but I don't think there's a lot to talk about ..." She replied

"But if you have someone, why did you follow me last night?" Callie asked.

"I could ask the same for you ..."

They laughed. Callie took her hands and kissed them.

"I really have to go. I'm sorry ... We will surely meet again soon!" Callie said with a sof smile on her face.

"I think we will," said the young woman winking. "Go ahead, I will pay for the room."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"No problem!"

Callie walked to the door when she was recalled.

"Callie, please, can you pass me my prosthetic which is against the wall?"

"Of course! There you are..." Callie said.

"Dr. Torres, thank you!"

"You welcome Dr. Robbins."

…...

 **My second Calzona FF.**

 **It wil be fun, it will be sweet and I hope you'll like it.**

 **I'm french, so please excuse my english!**

 **I'm waiting for your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona had just returned home.

She rented a small apartment for several months. She had just beginning to feel « at home ». She first take care off Sofia's room. White pink and yellow! A real little girl's bedroom full of joy! For the rest of the apartment, it was much more sober. Some furniture quickly bought and very little decoration. She often regretted her house. The one she had bought with Callie. It was her who had chosen it. She had a real stroke of heart by visiting it. But during their divorce, she had not asked anything to Callie. She had left her everything and had just recovered her clothes and a few things that held in 4 boxes.

She had just drop her jacket on the couch as the door opened.

A young woman approached her and kissed her passionately. The kiss was shy at first because Arizona was surprised by the speed that Kaneesha had kissed her, but it quickly becomes languorous.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Arizona replied

"You're okay? I tried to call you last night, but I only found your voicemail." Kaneesha asked.

Arizona blushed and quickly recovered.

"Oh, sorry! I had a terrible shift! Full of sick children ... You know what i mean ." Arizona tried to say.

"Uh, yes... It is your job to take care of children, isn't it ?" Kaneesha joked.

"Yep, totally! You want some coffee?"

A little taken aback, Arizona tried to change the subject. She had met Kaneesha at the hospital five months earlier. She was a social worker and regulary spent times in the pediatric unit to deal with hard cases. She had noticed Arizona and had seduced her. Everything seemed to oppose them physically. Arizona was a small blonde with blue eyes, porcelain skin when Kaneesha was a tall woman with dark eyes, athletic with african braids , with a totally tattooed left arm. They were dating for over three months now and got along very well. Kaneesha was a dynamic and smiling girl who enjoyed everything in life, always smilling. Their relationship was based on humor and fun. They loved to tease each other and hanging out. Kaneesha had successfully popped Arizona out of her negative bubble. They often went out at night, going dancing, playing sports, visiting exhibitions. All these things that Arizona had almost banned herself from since the loss of her leg.

Kaneesha had managed to make her out to the world again, without forcing it, without insisting strongly. She had succeeded simply by being herself.

"You're sure you're ok Zo? You're acting weirdly ..." She asked.

"I'm a little tired that's all! So your meals with your parents? It went well?" Arizona asked, trying to change the subject.

"You really want to talk about this now?" She said, approaching more and more Arizona.

"Uhm yes, finally I know, it's just to see if ..."

"If they asked me about you? Nope,"Kaneesha replied laughing. "They are still a bit unhappy, you know."

"Don't worry I understand them... Your girlfriend is white, divorced and also has a daughter, that's not really what they hoped for their beautiful daughter," Arizona replied with a laugh.

Kaneesha laughed." That's true, you wouldn't have been their first choice, for sure! But you're a doctor, so that's not so bad !"

"You didn't need to mention me so fast you know ." Arizona said.

"I hide nothing to my mother. She asked me if I was seeing someone at the moment, I just told her the truth."

"You're a good girl, Arizona smirked .

Kaneesha reeds caught her girlfriend and kissed her.

"A very good girl, very nice, which makes nice things."

She led her to the room, removing her shirt and kissing her. She slammed the door and they found themselves on the bed …

…...

Callie Torres had just returned home with her daughter. She watched her courier and sat on the couch while her daughter turned on the TV. Her phone rang:

"Hi Paul!" She said

"How are you babe?"

"Well, I come home from work. A long day as usual. How is it at your conference? Not too cold in New York?" Callie asked.

"Everything is going well. It is very technical so I will not tell you what I did today." Paul replied.

Although she was one of the most talented orthopedic surgeons in the country, Callie accepted the little macho side of Paul that could sometimes irritated her.

"I'm sure I wouldn't understand anything like you'd understand nothing from patient records..." Callie replied.

"How's Sofia?" He asked.

"She is fine." Callie replied.

"You kiss her for me? have you been thinking about what I asked you. I'm waiting for your answer!"

" Listen Paul, I already told you that I was not in. I was already married, and that doesn't interest me at the moment. It destroyed my previous relationships. And I don't want to ruin all of us." Callie replied, embarassed.

"I understand. But I'd like you to think about it Calie. I love you a lot, so I want to scream it to the world." Paul stated

"I'm sorry. I'll take the time to think about it, I promise!" Callie lied.

"Great! I leave you darling, I have an appointment. Take care of yourself! I love you!"

Callie sighed. She bit her lip and threw her phone on the table. Her mind was stayed in that hotel room. Everything was perfect between her and Arizona that night. They had an amazing night. They were familiar with their bodies, but this time it was much stronger than anything they had ever lived before their breakup. Everything was tenfold and grabbed a pillow and it sank the face.

" Momy you're upset?" A little voice said.

"No baby, I'm ... tired." She replied

"But you seem upset ..."

Callie looked at her daughter and asked:

"Sofia Tell me, when you're at Mama's, is there another lady who is often there?"

"Nope," Sofia said, smiling.

"Sofia? You can tell me baby! I'm your mother, you should not have secrets from me!" Callie begged.

"I have no secrets ... I don't want to tell you, so it's not really a secret." Sofia explained.

"Sofia? "Callie said, making a sad look to soften his daughter.

"Calliope Ifigenia Torres, it doesn't work with me!" Sofia said.

Callie laughed listening to her daughter. She tolds these words as would Arizona.

"As you don't want to tell me anything, I whave to cook broccoli for dinner, with steamed fish ..." Callie lied again.

"Ewww! Gross! " Sofia winced.

"Yeah ... It sucks as a Friday night meal , right? Usually what are we eatinf? Oh yes! Mac and Cheese!" Calie said innocently.

"Yes ! Mac and cheese! Please do it Mommy!" Sofai asked.

Callie looked at her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on ! tell me if there is a lady who sometimes comes at Mama's."

"Well ... yes ... there's Kaneesha" the little girl said.

"And who is Kaneesha?"

"It's a girl ..." She replied.

"And what does she doe when she's at Mama's?" Callie insisted.

"She makes pancakes in a flowers shape !" Sofia explained her mother.

Callie sighed and gave a hug to her daughter.

"Come on sweetie, we will eat Mac and cheese!"

 **Hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writting it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3!**  
 **I'm trying to keep the story funny and tender.**  
 **I hope you'll enjoy it! Please leave reviews to help me improve my story, tell me what you think, what you expect.**  
 **And again, excuse my english!**

Arizona reached the day care of the hospital where she had to get her daughter back. She was really looking forward spending the week with her. Like every time, Sofia ran to her when she had barely opened the door.

"Mama!"

"Hey big girl! Your day went well?" She asked.

Mother and daughter were reunited. She listened to Sofia talked about her week with schools stories, friends, fairy and paintings! They were on their way out of the hospital, holding hands, laughing and singing as they crossed Callie near the elevator.

"Hey babe"! Callie said. "You've taken all your stuff for the week?"

"Don't worry, I have checked, everything is there." Arizona replied .

Callie looked up and exchanged a forced smile with her ex.

"Everything is good so ... have a nice week Sofia. I love you!"She bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear.

"And don't say anything of what you told me to who you know, okay?"

"I don't know what you mean Mommy" the girl replied, smiling.

Callie kissed her on the cheek and sat up. She smiled awckardly to Arizona. Arizona watched her walk away, then turned to her daughter.

"What the ... What was that?" She asked her daughter.

"It's things that I 'm not allowed to told you" Sofia replied.

"Sofia ... I am your mother and I know you ... I heard your mother ask you not to say anything about something, but what does she mean?" Arizona insisted.

"I didn't say anything, she asked me so I answered..."

"She knows how to to make you talk," she said, laughing at Sofia continuing their way to the car. "But you know, I don't need to know what you were talking about. These are your stories with Mommy..."

Sofia smiled and looked at Arizona with a glance full of mischief.

"These are your stories too since she talked about you." Arizona said.

She had a moment of doubt ... Callie would not have spoken to their daughter about what had happened a few days earlier ... It was impossible. However, she wanted to be sure.

"Oh, Sofia and Mommy are talking about me ... And what are you saying?" She asked.

"We talk about I eat pancakes in a flower shaped" Sofia replied with a grin.

"Oh yes, flowers pancakes ..." Arizona smiled.

"Yes and about Kaneesha because Mommy wanted to know if there were people at your place when i'm with you." The little girl confessed.

Arizona smiled and looked at his daughter.

"She got you Sof '!" She said, laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do you want to know?" Arizona asked, getting in the rest room

Callie turned and noticed that her former wife had just entered and it spoking to her.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean." Callie replied.

"You know maybe how to talk to Sofia, but I remind you that she is MY daughter too. And I do it too" Arizona replied, laughing.

"Sorry, I don't understand what you mean ... She is in her period "I tell anything to be taken care," you know ..." Callie said.

Arizona opened a big mouth and laughed at Callie.

"I don't bite, well I think I don't ... You can ask me, no need to implicate our daughter ..."

"Ok, I may have asked Sofia if she had met your …. well your ..." Callie mumbled.

"Girlfriend"

"If that's the word you use, Ok. Your girlfriend ... but, let me be clear ! That's just because I don't know this girl, and that Sofia is my daughter and I am worried ... it's a maternal reflex ... in some ways." Callie tried to explain.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you ... At least not that way. I didn't want to tell you because I don't think it's your concern, in any case." Arizona said.

Callie was a little surprised by these words. Arizona had replied coldly.

"Arizona, listen I didn't want to be curious ... In fact, yeah...a little... Sorry !"

"Callie, I don't know if this story is serious, it's only been a few weeks. Sofia met her once and it was an accident, she did not know my daughter had to be there."

"You don't have to explain. After all, I have someone in my life too. When I have told you, you did not seek to know more ..." Callie replied.

"I know enough between colleagues and the staff gossiping ... I didn't ask you anything because I didn't want to know. Because even if we weren't together, It was difficult to admit that you were seeing someone so quickly. I wasn't ready at the time to hear you telling me about your new happiness. But time had pass. And I met this girl, without really wanting it... and everything happened naturally." Arizona explained.

"I understand ... Don't feel obliged to tell me it. This isn't because of the other night.. we shared this moment ... so ... strong ...we don't have to tell each othersour lives." Callie said.

"Callie ... I don't have to say anything. I don't want you to feel embarrassed ... I mean ... we have experienced so much together ..."

" No, don't worry I understand! I don't want to know more. I understand that you want to preserve your ... girlfriend." Callie said.

"And you too ..." Arizona Added

Callie sighed and stood up. She smiled at Arizona and said:

"I have to go, I have an intervention in less than half an hour."

Arizona looked het get out of the room with a slightly embarrassed smile.

 _I hope she doesn't mind after the night we spent together ... I don't think ... She seems happy with that Paul guy... And she was the onewho ended our wedding ... may she realized that a pulsion can drive someone doing crazy stuff. Kaneesha ... what will I tell her? I sworn not to lie again ... I sworn not to cheat on my partner either ... I am so weak ..._

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Grey, I don't have time for that! Find someone else!" Callie sighed.

"Callie, please! I need two doctors present to confirm my words to social services!" Meredith told her.

"Dr. Grey, Kaneesha Williams just called. She'll be here in time for your interview for the Peterson children,"a nurse said .

"Thank you!"

Callie raised an eyebrow and caught Meredith.

"Kaneesha Williams, who is it?" She asked.

"A social worker who is responsible for monitoring with the hospital." Meredith explained.

"Ah ... So she's often coming here ..."

"Why do you ask me this? I thought you had no time for "that"?" Meredith replied coldly.

"Grey, do not get mad, I was just kidding! It is important that I take care of this stuff as members of the board, right?" Callie said awkwardly.

"I know ... You'll be there then?" Meredith asked.

"Count on me!"

An hour later, Callie returned to Meredith to attend the meeting. it was the case of two teenagers who had been treated by Meredith. She had found serious problems and had alerted social services. Social assistance had met Meredith in order to complete the files.

"Dr. Grey Hi, I'm Kaneesha Williams from social assistance to children." The tall woman said.

"Hello! I introduce you to Dr. Torres who wil be here with me for the meeting and she is part of the board of the hospital."

Kaneesha smiled. She knew Callie ... From her name that Arizona had mentioned a few times but also by viewing pictures in Sofia's room.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Torres!" She smiled.

She frankly shook her hand and the three women went to the room where the meeting was to taking place. During the meeting, Callie wasn't really listening to the conversations. She was looking at the young woman in front of her. Sofia had just told her that Kaneesha had "the same color skin as Zola" and had "a lot of drawings on her arm." So she waited to see the arms of the one she thought was Arizona's new love interest. For her part, Kaneesha didn't paid particular attention to Callie. She knew she was part of the past of the woman she loved, but that didn't interest her. As she told Arizonan the past does not interest her. She loved Arizona for what she was now. Even if her past had made her what she was today, that wasn't what had attracted her to the blonde women.

"It's hot in this room, right? Please, take off your jacket Ms Williams..." Callie said.

"No, thank you, everything is fine for me."

"Are you sure? Grey, go get us something to drink!" Calie ordered.

"Dr. Torres, it's not really the time." Meredith pointed.

"You are right Dr. Grey. I'll go myself ..." Callie said.

Callie stood under the astonished gaze of Meredith.

"I don't know what she's doing, excuse me" Meredith said to Kaneesha.

"No problem ..."

A few minutes later, Callie came back with drinks in the room. Passing near Kaneesha she dropped a glass of water on the young woman.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry ! "she said.

"This is nothing" Kaneesha replied . "Only water, and my folders have nothing so it's all good."

"Give me your jacket, I'll fix it ..." Callie asked.

Kaneesha therefore took off her jacket and let her left arms appeared. It was completely tattooed. Callie was confirmed that she was who she was expecting.

"Nice tattoos" she said.

"Thank you" Kaneesha replied, a little embarrassed.

"Dr. Grey, I let you take care of this matter, I have to go!" She said.

Meredith did not have time to open ers mouth that Callie was out of the room. She blushed walking the corridors realizing that Arizona had really met someone. And that person was completely différent from her.

... ...

"Sorry, i am late! Excuse me!" Arizona apologized.

"Not a big deal! I missed you, Zo '!" Kaneesha replied.

She kissed Arizona tenderly and invited her to sit down.

"You take me to diner, and I manage to get lost and being late ..." Arizona complained.

"No problem I told you!"

Arizona smiled and sat in front of her girlfriend by taking her hand.

"Your day was ok?" She asked.

"Great! I even met your ex today," Kaneesha replied, laughing.

Arizona blushed.

"Who are you talking about?" Arizona asked.

"Your ex!"

"You know I have a lot of exes," she replied, trying to change the subject.

"Dr. Torres!" Kaneesha replied.

"Ah ... and how? I mean why?"

"I had a meeting to follow up with Dr. Grey, and she was present at her side." She explained.

Arizona had a doubt. This could not be a coincidence. No two days after talking with Callie.

"And did she told you anyhting about me?" Arizona asked, embarassed.

"Of you course!"

"You're kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding! The face you made!" Kaneesha laughs." You have anything to hide from me my dear?"

"What do you mean? Nothing at all! It's just that she does not know ... I ... you exist and ..." Arizona mumbled.

"And it not her business, and mine neither, your past doesn't concern me! I'm not jealous girl or the kind of making crises! It's you that I like, not your past!"

Arizona smiled, embarrassed to hear words so sincere as she was hiding things to the young woman.

" Can we order quickly? Kaneesha asked. I have many new memories to make with you!"

...


	4. Chapter 4

"I want a cheeseburger Tequilla night. Wanna join me ?" Callie asked.

"Why not. It has been a long time!" Meredit replied. "I really want a cheeseburger!"

Callie stared at Meredith in amazement.

"Talk about a real cheeseburger or sex?" She asked.

"Second answer!" Meredith replied.

Callie smiled.

"Ok, so you take your revenge on the food ... It's not a good idea Mer!"

"I don't care! And you, talking about cheeseburgers, how is it with your lawyer?" Meredith asked.

"No comment ... he's in New York for several days ... He asked me to marry him..." Callie said.

"No? ! Seriously?" She asked

"Seriously ..."

"Note, I understand ... It's been over a year since you've been together ..." Meredit told her friend.

"Yes ... But ... No, no, nothing, forget about it." Callie said.

"Oh no, you said too much, so now you have to tell me everything!"

"I don't want to get married, that's for sure. But, I think we are not going anywhere ... We have nothing in common. The more time passes, the more I find himthe macho, not interesting, boring ... And regarding cheeseburger, there is nothing interesting ..." Callie confessed.

"Be honest with him, don't let him hope. But last week, I thought you'd enjoy a particularly intense cheeseburger ... You looked so happy ... Like a woman who enjoyed a big cheeseburger..."

"You noticed it ?"

"Off course... You were so smily, and glowy!" Meredit teased.

"I tasted the best cheeseburger of all my life ..." Callie whispered.

"So you see! let him a second chance, you never know!"

Callie blushed and replied:

"It wasn't a cheeseburger shared with Paul ..."

"Oh okay ..."

"The worst is that I don't feel guilty ... not at all ... It was so ..." Callie tried to say.

"Okay, I understood ... And with whom have you shared this cheeseburger? I know him? It's a he or a she?" Meredith asked.

"It is a she ... But I won't say anything more ..."

"And you did it..."

"Only once ... in a hotel room... Twice if you count the one time in the car..." Callie said, blushing.

"Oh ... Okay ... And you are going to see her again?"

"No, well I don't think it was just like that. We met ont he parking lot after work ..." Callie stopped. She realized she had to say too much.

"Oh no! She works at the hospital ?" Meredith asked.

"I won't say anything more ..."

"Don't tell me this is Arizona?"

" No, but why do you say that ? Not at all." Callie mumbled.

"Callie ... Don't tell me you're going to do it again? I'm sure it's her! You're still attracted to each other!" Meredith yelled.

"SShhhh! But I tell you that this isn't like that ..."

éAre you sure, because I can go ask her ... I see her everyfday at work, you know ..." Meredith tease her friend.

"No, don't do that! It is clear between us. It was like a compulsion. We never saw it coming. And everything is clear! It was like the last step in our history. A sort of forever goodbye ."

"And you think i'll believe your bullshit?" Meredit said.

"You know you're annoying me! I don't want to talk about that!" Callie pouted.

"After all, you're grown up, do what ever you want to do! And if you get back together, Sofia will be the happiest little girl in the world!"

"That's not the point! I am with Paul, and she ... She has someone in her life too ..." Callie said.

"Wow! I didn't see that coming! You cheated on your boyfriend with your ex-wife who has a girlfriend now. Torres, you're a tele novela heroine!"

. . . . ... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona hurried. She was late.

She went to join April at Joe's.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I 'm always late."

"It happens to everyone you know. !The other day ..." April was cutt of by Arizona.

"I slept with Callie last week ..."

"What ? What have you done?" She asked.

"I met her on the parking lot, she was crying. We each had a difficult day, we discussed and after that, we found ourselves in her car and then we ended up in a hotel room ..."

"You slept with Callie ?" April repeated.

"Yes I know! It's completely unreal!" Arizona signed.

April ordered two tequilla.

"But I thought it was completely over! You had Kaneesha in your life, that everything was ok..."April asked.

"But it is ok! I mean everything is so simple with Kaneesha. But this happened so fast ..."

"Arizona you have a problem, go see a shrink!" April noticed.

"You know how to help me April, thank you for being my friend ..." Arizona said.

"This is not what I meant ... But ten days ago, you were talking to me about your Kaneesha. how She was beautiful, kind, gentle, funny and so much more. And then you tell me that you slept with your ex!" April said.

"I know ...! I know Kaneesha is great. I like her . We spend great moments, she help me move forward, hanging out, doing many things that I think i would never do after my accident. In bed, everything goes fine. But I'm not as involved as she is in our relationship." Arizona stated

"What do you mean?"

"I think she loves me. But I'm not at that stage yet ..." Arizona confessed.

"And having ... it makes you doubt even more? Don't tell me you still have feelings for Callie?" April asked her friend.

" No, I don't say that. But the night we spent together ..."

"What?"

It was awesome! In fact the two times were awesome ..." Arizona smiled.

"Twice ?"

"In the car also ..." Arizona giggled

"Arizona! Shut up!"

"I hate myself! I don't want to hurt her!"

"who?" April asked.

"Kaneesha!" Arizona replied.

"And Callie, what do you said to her?"

"Everything is clear between us, it was just one last time to turn the page over..."

April recommended two tequilla.

"But it was so amazing? You should see your eyes when you mention it ..." April said.

"It was outstanding ... Even at the beginning of our relationship, it has never beensp perfect and so intense ..." Arizona smiled.

"I am jealous of you!"

"April! I'm asking you what I should do! Do I have to tell Kaneesha?" She asked;

"Is She suspecting something?"

"I don't think so... But I think Callie is acting weirdly ..." Arizona explained.

"Why?"

"After our "thing"... I told her I was seeing someone. She has not said anything on the spot ... but I just found out she asked Sofia ... She even managed to be in a meeting with Kaneesha yesterday!" Arizona said.

"It's true it's weird ... You should talk to her to make sure that things are clear for her. Because for you, everything is clear, I hope ..." April said.

"Yes! It was just one night, nothing else ..."

"Well ... Then you don't tell your girlfriend and you put the record straight with Callie to be sure you are on the same way!" April explained.

"I'll do like that. You are right!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! I hope you'll like it**

 **Please leave reviews, good or bad. And tell me your expectations**

 **. . . . . . . .**

\- Hey can I talk to you for a sec ? Arizona asked.

\- Sure... Right now ? Callie answered

\- Yep... The sooner the better...

\- Right here ? It 's about a patient ? Or Sofia ?

\- No, no, no... Follow me.

Calli followed Arizona without asking any question. She seem a little stressed out. They arrived in front of an on-call Room. Arizona opened the doors and let Callie get in. She followed her and closed the door.

\- What is it about ?

\- Gosh... I don't know how to tell you that...

\- Go ahead...

\- Well, uh... I know that you've been asking Sof' about Kaneesha... I let it go... Finally, I thought it was curiosity. It's human... But... You've met her...

Callie blushed and try to hide that she has been caught in the act.

\- What do you... No, it was a coincidence.

\- Callie, please do not try to fool me...

\- I have no idea of what you mean... Grey needed me at that meeting, and then I Go... That's all !

\- Oh okay... You want to play it like this ?

\- Arizona, calm down ! I... You... Whatever you want to believe, be my guest...

\- You know you've been stalking her !

\- Stalking ! Are you kidding me ! I just understand it was her during the meeting.

\- You know what, I don't care ! Let's have a diner together ! The four us ! You and your perfect little boyfrien, Kaneesha and I ! So everything will be clear and official !

\- Thas the most stupid idea i've ever heard ! You're out of your mind, Aren't you.

\- Maybe... Maybe I am. But that's because of you and everything you're doing !

\- What ? Oh my god ! It's my fault ? I've done nothing here !

\- Yeah you have ! You've been asking question, and acting weirdly ! And it makes me wonder if...

\- If ?

\- If what happened last week was not a huge mistake !

\- It was a kind of mistake, but we both agreed that it was just a one night stand, no need to talk about it or to think about another time.

\- So why are you doing it ! My relationship doesn't concern you at all !

\- You... You're right... I'm sorry, it was just... curiosity.. It won't happen again.

\- I hope so...

Arizona was about to quit the room when Callie said :

\- She seems to be a nice girl...

\- She is...

\- And She's hot. You still have good taste.

\- You are hot too. So yep, we cans say that i have good taste.

They both laughed. Arizona turn back to Callie and tell her.

\- Listen... It's just that I speak with April about everyhtihng, and she suggested me that maybe you were acting like that because you were jealous...

\- What ? Tell Kepner to mind her own business ! And we weren't supposed to talk about it !

\- Yeah, I know... But it came in the conversation, and I admit that I needed to tell someone... It was so perfect... I needed to share it... I'm sorry.

\- Well, i told Mer... So I thin we're even !

Without noticing it, Arizona reached to Callie. Then Callie came closer to her.

\- It was so !

\- Callie, don't...

Callie came closer to Arizona. She felt the same as the last night they spend together. Was it a pulsion again, or something deeper ? She grab her hips and bring her closer to her. Their face were now very close.

\- I'm sorry, but I can't help myself. I want you ! Now !

She kissed Arizona widely, and then stopped to see the reactions of her ex. Arizona was totaly lost in her eyes.

\- It's not a good idea Caliope...

\- Do not Caliope me ! I'm about to make love to you and if you're not ok with that it's your last chance to escape.

Arizona said nothing and kissed her back. Callie push her against the door and locket it.

\- So let's do it, said Arizona while Callie was stripping her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'd like to thanks you for your reviews. I need more of them to see if i'm going in the right way.**  
 **Still trying to improve my english. So don't hesitate to let me know!**

... ... ...

Here they were, in that on-call room after having slep together another time.  
Callie had felt asleep for a while, and Arizona was still sleeping. The latina was looking at her ex, cuddling her hairs shily. Why have they done it ? One time, you can called it an impulse. But twice... Callie had barely felt that overmighted desire that you can stop for someone that wasn't a regular lover, or wasn't anymore one.  
She knew that life with Paul was boring. It was more and more obvious. He was a nice guy, but he was so homebody. He just wanted to stay home and watch TV, or stay at work very late and rescheduled every planned outings. It reminds her the life she had lives with Arizona for a year after the plane crash, without the biterness and arguments.

Even the sex with him was boring. Nothing eccentric, always the same to make it.  
It had never been the case with Arizona. Sex has always been fantastic. But twice times they share together, in an adultery way, has been so much more amazing. Was it beacause of the prohibition, the excitement of the reunion ? She could'nt tell.  
When her pager rang, Arizona woke up. She sat on the bed and seems to be a litlle confused.

\- Hey !

\- Hey... Why are you... Where …

\- You were sleeping so deeply!

-Oh... No, it's not that.

She stared at Callie and smiled.

\- We have just … Arizona said

\- Yeah... One more time...

\- And it was...

\- Awesome...

\- Yep... I mean : Wow !

Callie smirked and came closer to Arizona. She felt overcome with desire for her again. She kissed her in the neck and then get up to her lips. Arizona didn't move. She let Callie kissed her, and touch her. As she wasn't seeing any resistance, she proceed and found herself going down on Arizona's body. The blonde women was moaning, softly, cuddling Callie's hairs.  
At the same time, their pagers rang. Arizona's was about to stop her lover and take her pager, but Callie prevented her to do it.

\- We're no more on call. There's enought Doctor around here to take care of it... said Callie.

\- Mmmh... Yeah but... If it's a 911 we have to...

\- Shut up...

Arizona's didn't move and let Callie going on with her body. She was know about to make widely love to her ex when someon knocked at the door.

\- Torres ! Open that door ! I know you're in here !

It was Bailey who was looking after her.

The two women didn't even hear her. They were having another toride moment, and Arizona coul'nt prevent herself from moaning more loudly.

\- Torres ! I saw you enter here not long ago ! So Open it.

She try to open the door when she heard Arizona's enjoyment moan.

\- Eww ! I know what you're doin' in here ! And I Know that voice ! You're just dirty girls ! Let it go ! I found another Doctor !

She left the two surgeons and go further, looking for someone else.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

\- Oh hey ! I'm sorry ! I won't be able to join you for diner...

\- You must be kidding ! It's been very difficult to have a table in that restaurant !

\- Sorry... I have a five years old with serious conditions. I'll be in the OR for hours.

\- Your friend Alex can't deal with it ?

\- Well, uh, no, he is... busy too. So I'm the only one available.

\- Well... I suppose I have to report...

\- Sorry Kan'... I see you tomorrow ! Promess !

\- Ok ! Take care !

Arizona hang up and felt a little guilty. But not as much as she would have thaught. Cheating on Kaneesha was something she wouldn't have expect... Even less with Callie. But it was done, and she had to face it now. She put her phone in her pocket and returned to the room she had just rent in that hotel. Callie was wainting for her, naked on the bed.

\- Sofia is at Mer's. So I'm all yours !

Arizona smilled at her. She was so hot ! So beautifull. But she didn't feel like to have sex right now, again.

\- Callie... We have to talk, don't you think ?

\- No, We have to have sex ! So come here ! I'll let you drive this time ? She asked, smirking at Arizona.

\- I'm not in the mood right now...

\- What ? It's you who talk about taking a room !

\- Yeah, but it was … It's better that doing it at the hospital, it's less risky.

\- Maybe, but it's less spicy...

\- But the bed is bigger, and there's a bathroom , said Arizona laughing.

-And a giant thub !

\- Callie... You... It's not the point...

\- You really want to talk about it now ?

\- I don't know, but I don't want to have sex neihter...

\- Callie sighed. She sat on the bed, took Arizona's hand and made her sat next to her.

\- Listen, I'm totaly lost too, I don't know what's happening... But why aren't we enjoying it on the moment ?

\- I don't want to live like that. I... I've done it before and then...

Tears began to appear in Arizona 's eyes.

-Hey ! What's the deal ?

\- I've done it before and then I lost you...

\- What ? No don't think about that now ! We're just having fun ! We're just two hot women having a sexual affair ! Nothing more !

\- And then what ! You have someone in your life, I … kind of have someone too... I've already failed my wedding because of that ! And here I am again ! But the weirdest thing is that is now with my lost-wife that i'm cheating on my … girlfriend. That make no sense !

-Arizona ! Shut up ! I don't want to talk anymore

Callie tryed to reach to her, but Arizona stood up and looked at her.

\- I'm sorry ! It's been very amazing between us during those … days. But I have to end it. And I'd like to avoid meeting you for a while... I Have to talk to Kaneesha and try to figure things out. I won't mess this up, one more time. I don't know what's going on, but please... I have to figure this out Caliope.

Callie sadly smiled at her.

\- I.. I understand. But I can't think straightly ... I'm affraid to lost my way again. I'm scared that our heavy past broke us one more time.

Arizona kissed her on the head, and left the room. She turned to Callie before closed the door.

\- I call you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Things are going further.**  
 **I need your reviews! Bad or good! Thank you for reading!**

-So Have you talked with Callie about...

-About what ? Arizona asked April.

-Come on ! You know what I mean !

Arizona sighed. Yes, she had talk with Callie. But she had also slept with her again. And it has been even more magic than the first time. That's why she was totaly lost. She didn't want to get back with her. They have such a difficult past together. They've been trought so much painful situations. She didn't know if it was even possible for them to be together as a regular couple.

The time they spent together was so easy. There was nothing but an inexorable physical attraction, and wonderful sex time. Nothing about facing their problems, nothing to deal with their prevent life.

They were enjoying the present without think about the cheating, the leg, the miscariage, the therapy, the several breaks up. But that affair took place just at the moment she thought she was over it. Over the love she had for Callie Torres.

Was it over ? Was it just the world that bring them back together ? Were they meant to be together ? Was it their fate ?

And What about Kaneesha ? Was she just a kind of placebo to help Arizona heal from her emotional injuries ? Was there something more ? Was she in love with her ?

She knew that Kaneesha had bring her back to the world. She managed to hang out, to break the limits she built around her. Everything was confused.

-Yep... We've been talking.

-And ?

-And before, we have sex. And it was great. It was here...

-At the hospital ?

-Yeah ! Then, we've gone to an hotel.

-But... Arizona !

-And We didn't have sex... No that i didn't want to... But I was so confused... I still do...

-And what about Callie ? What did she told you ?

-Nothing... She was just horny, Arizona laughed. She just want to have fun, carpe diem style. Nothing more.

-And what about everything she's done to get to know Kaneesha ?

\- Hey, what are you doing, you're talking about me ?

Kaneesha was just arrived in front off the two friends. She smiled at them.

\- So what is it ?

\- Nothing, I was just talking about how I let you down yesterday night... And that... What are you doing here ?

\- I've been called by Dr Karev... Am I interrupting anything ?

\- No ! Of course you're not ! Kaneesha, this is April, a very good friend of mine... April this is Kaneesha … my... a... Arizona was unable to end her sentence.

\- The girl she's with at the moment. Nice to meet you April !

\- Nice to meet you too ! I've been hearing from you a lot !

\- Really ? I've heard about you too, Kaneesha said.

\- Well, you've already seen Karev or not ?

\- Yes, I was about to go home. I see you tonight ?

-Yes ! At my place, at 8 ?

\- Ok ! See you there ! Bye April !

\- See you !

She kissed softly Arizona's lips before leaving. At the same moment, Callie walked trought the corridor. She just had the time to see the little kiss before hide herself behind a wall.

\- She's tall ! April said.

\- Not really, we are little that's it, Arizona joked.

The two surgeons ended their coffee and got back to work.

Callie stood behind the walls. She was pale and her heart was beating deeply. Meredith crossed her, immobile against the wall.

\- Callie are you ok ?

\- Yes... It's just...

\- What happened ?

\- Just take the reality in my face...

\- What are you talking about ?

\- Nothing... I'm sorry. Are you in for a tequilla night ?

\- You bet !

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-'Night !

\- Hey, just on time ! Come on in.

Kaneesha kissed Arizona on her cheek.

\- You want something to drink ?

\- Why not ?

\- A glass of wine ?

\- Remember I don't drink alcohol 'Zo ?

\- Gosh... yeah, i'm Sorry ! I've got apple juice... It's Sofia's

\- Perfect !

She went in the kitchen and served the drinks while Kaneesha sat on the couch.

\- How was your day ? How do you find Karev ?

\- Well, he's a little rough, but seems to take care of his patients.

\- Yeah he's great. I teach him, Arizona Laughed

\- Arizona... What's the deal... It's been a week I feel you're acting strangely...

\- No, no.. What are you ….

\- You are ! You are so distant, sometimes cold... You seems to be bothered... I've done something wrong ?

\- No ! Absolutely not !

\- You sure ? Maybe I've said something unpleasant ? Or it's because i talked about you to my parents ?

\- No Kan', that's not... You've done nothing wrong... I Have...

An awkward silent took place. Kaneesha looked at Arizona who was trying not to cross her eyes.

\- What do you mean ?

\- You're right... I've been distant... And It's only on me, not you !

\- What … talk to me 'Zo..

\- I … Slept with someone else...

\- Oh... Ok...

\- I'm sorry... I'm just... You don't deserve this...

\- It's... I wasn't expecting that... But …

\- I'm sorry Kaneesha... I don't mean to hurt you...

\- Well, you are actually... I mean... I can't be mad at you... We've never really said that we have to be exclusive partners..

\- That's true... but that's not the way I see my relationship... I mean, when I hang out regularly with someone like we did, I'm not having other sexual partner...

\- Well... if you said so... But isn't what happen with your ex-wife ? And now with me...

Arizona bit her lip. Kaneesha was right.

\- I'm sorry 'Zo. I didn't mean to … It's not up to me to bring your past to your face like that...

\- No, you're right... I'm nothing but a pathetic cheater...

\- Listen... I don't want to know more... We're at the begining of our relationship... I … We just have to discuss. Maybe it will be easier if we sincerely talk about our expectations, don't you think ?

\- Of course...

\- I can handle it. I mean you told me the truth, so I guess that's because you care about me ?

\- Of course I care about you...

\- And I care about you too... I think I'm falling in love with you...

\- Kaneesha … Don't... You don't deserve that ! I'm not the women you need. And To be really honest... I don't know what I really feel for you... I'm so sorry

Kaneesha stood up and sighed. She looked at Arizona with tears in her eyes.

\- I... You know what ? It's just because of that afair you had. It's nothing ! We... We... We have something ! I thought we were going somewhere... Please ! Tell me it's not over... We can figures this out ! You can take some time apart to think about it !

\- I'm so sorry ! You'll be better without me ! I destroy the women who came in my life... Go away before i destroy you too.

Kaneesha took her jacket and got out of Arizona 's place, slamming the door.

….. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Two more !

\- Callie, don't you think we've drink enought ?

\- Come'on Mer ! We're just getting started !

Meredith looked at her friends. She knew that something happened today.

\- What happened ?

\- Nothing !

\- Callie I saw your face this afternoon... You were so pale ! Like if you've been seing a ghost...

\- Clearly seeing a ghost would have been so much more funny!

\- Want to talk about it ?

\- No... Maybe... I don't like that girl.

\- Who are you talking about ?

\- That social worker of yours...

\- Ms Williams ?

\- Yeah !

\- I don't get it...

\- She's Arizona's new love interest. She called her « Her girlfriend ».

\- Oh I see...

\- And she's kissing her in the hospital corridors...

\- You have kissed people in the hospital corridors too...

\- Yeah ! One more please bar tender !

\- So what you're jealous ?

\- What ? No ! Hey did you talked with Kepner ?

\- What ?

\- Because she told Arizona that I was jealous...

\- Callie, you need to stop drinking. I don't have a clue of what you're talking...

\- Nevermind. Hey ! I asked one more please !

Callie's phone rang. It was Paul.

\- Hey Call'. What's up ?

\- Hey ! You know what ! I won't marry you. You're too boring ! And yeah ! I'm totally drunk, and I 'm breakin up with you ! I don't love you.

\- Callie ? What's going on ? You're drunk babe...

\- Don't call me babe ! I'm an orthopedic Surgeon for god sake !

\- What happened ? You have a bad day ?

\- Paul, I'm sorry, I'm breaking up with you. You understand ! Or not ? Or …. Oooh. I'm sorry. I'm yelling in a bar and I saw my ex kissing a beautiful girl in front of me and I want her back and so you can't be with me and …

\- Give me the phone, Meredith said.

\- No ! It's mine ! Like Arizona ! She's mine ! You know that Grey, don't you ?

Meredith took the phone.

\- Hey, I'm Callie's friend. She's totally drunk. I'm going to take her home. Don't worry.

She took Callie's bag and led her to her car.

… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Hey !

I'm sorry to post that chapter so late !

I Hope you still enjoying it !

It won't be long before the next one !

.. .. .. .. …

Callie woke up with difficulty on a couch. She opened her eyes a little, and immediately put a hand on her head. It took her a moment to notice she was at Meredith's place. She stood up and sat back quickly. She had a severe hangover with a powerfull headhache.

Meredith was sitting on the other couch, looking at her friend mockingly.

« ' Morning sunshine ! » she said. Callie looked at her and closed her eyes.

« 'Morning » She grumbled. She opened her eyes back and sighed. « Did I do something stupid or said something inapropriate last night ? 'Cause I don't remember Anyhting at all ».

« Well, i'm not surpised... You've been drinking a lot... And when I say a lot, believe me... It was a lot … And, you did both... » Meredith replied.

« Both what ? » Callie asked.

« Said and do stupid things ... ». Meredith was laughing loudly, when she heard the children woking up. « I'm going to check on the kids. Here's a coffee for you ».

As Meredith left the room, Callie found her cell phone on the coffee table. She grabbed it and looked if she hadn't texting or called someone the night before because it had ever happened before when she was drunk. She only found a call from Paul. She tried to remember what they could have talked about, but she was unable to remind anyhting.

« So, no memories ? » Meredith asked when she returned.

« Nothing... Please tell me I haven't done stupid things... » Callie begged.

« I don't know if it was stupid, but you told Paul it was over. Is that a stupid thing for you ? » Meredith asked.

Callie blushed and remained speechless. She wasn't sure if Meredith was playing with her.

« You must be joking right ? Tell me you're joking... » she replied.

« No I'm not. You told him that. But it's a good thing... Because you told me you had nothing in common with me and that he was boring... Now, he knows what you think. » Meredith stated.

« I'm so pathetic ! I have to be drunk to tell the man I date for over a year that I don't love him... » Callie said putting her head between her hands.

« Oh ! And you also said that Arizona was yours... And you complained about seeing her kissing her girlfriend and you ... »

« Stop it ! » Callie yelled. « I don't want hear anything more ! ».

« Ok, but now, you know what you really feel... » Meredith teased Callie.

« What so you mean ? I'm not … Arizona is not « mine » … I was drunk, and tired. Everything that had occured between us those past days was just … It was a way to have a good time, with someone that I know by heart. It's easy peasy ! Sexy time and good bye ! Nothing to deal with, no « We have to talk », no dark secrets... I love it the way it is... » Callie said, trying to convice herself and Meredith.

« Ok. So go with it. And if you're so sure about becoming sexfriends with your ex, it's your problem... So don't be pissed if she kissed her girlfriend at the hospital, or anywhere else... And I bet they haven't only kissing... » Meredith ragged.

Callie threw a pillow to her friend and said : « You're right. It's not clear... Jeeeezzzz ! » She sighed. « I don't want to do it... I don't want to talk with her about « that ». Anyway, the last time we talked, she told me she didn't want to keep it up. So... I lost my kind, boring boyfriend, and my gorgeous, perky ex... I told you, I'm pathetic. And I don't know what I want... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona closed the door of the on-call Room. She just wanted to take a little nap before a big surgery she had to deal with two hours later. It was dark and she didn't swicth the ligth on. Thinking she was alone, she fell on the bed when someone screamed and got up quickly. Arizona got up too in a hurry and lost her balance.

« What's that ?! »April yelled. « Oh my god Arizona, Are you okay ? You scared me ! »

« I'm fine. Just help me get up please... » She replied.

« What's going on in here ? Is that possible to sleep ? » Another voice asked. It was Amelia Shepperd who was trying to sleep.

« There's a lot of people in this room » Arizona said mockingly. « But it's good to know that the on-cal room can be used for sleeping and not only... »

« What do you mean Robbins ? » Amelia asked the peads surgeon.

« You know what I mean Shepperd... » Arizona said. « I'm sure you've already done it here. Don't try to fool me. Even Kepner has ! »

« Do not bring me in your dirty talk Arizona. I'm ... »

« Come on Kepner... Everyone know that you and Jackson... Even before getting married, so don't be so prude ! » Arizona teased her friend. « I'm exhausted ! I need to sleep ! I've got a major surgery in less than 2 hours and I've not been sleeping well those days, so if you'll excuse me, i'm going to sleep ! »

« Why haven't you been sleeping well ? » April asked. « You had nightmares from the crash ? »

« You still have nightmares ? It was a long time ago now, wasn't it ? » Amelia asked. « I can help you throuhgt if you need help. I've been experimenting nocturnal terrors a fews years ago too. »

« Uuh, no it's nothing about nightmares. Get back to sleep ! » Arizona told the two surgeons.

« Arizona, you know you can tell me ! I'm your friend! » April tried to secure Arizona. « If you need to talk... »

« I can help too » Amelia said.

Arizona looked at the two women. She was grateful for their empathy but they were wrong. The only thing that prevented her from sleeping was her love life. She was sad that her story with Kaneesha ended the way it had ended. And she was also disturbed about her affair with her ex-wife.

« It has nothing to deal with the plane crash. It's just... Kaneesha and I split up, and it's only because of me and what i've done. »

« You broke up with her ? I thaught she was making you happy... And you told me that it was just about sex with Callie ! » April replied.

« You had sex with Torres ? Weren't you supposed to be divorced ? » Amelia asked, laughing.

« She's right ! You're divorced ! » April yelled.

« Stop that both of you ! You think that I don't know that ! It's been hard enought for me ! I never wanted to end my marriage. She's the one that who decided that. Of course I made the biggest mistakes and I had nothing to say. She was not happy, neither was I. We were toxic for each other. Our past was killing us slowly. But those moments we shared together were just so... » Arizona shook her hands. She was unabled to find the good words describing her feelings. « It was like coming home after a long trip. We know each other so well. I know how to … make her … feel happy, Physically... and it's the same thing for her. It was just perfect. No drama, no tears, no old memories... she did not blame me one more time about Bosswell or Murphy or I don't know what other dark episod from our chaotic journey ! You know, when we bought that house, it was supposed to be a fresh start. Except that it was not. It was just a too small bandage on a deep wound. And that's why it didn't work... Oh I'm sorry, it's a lot... »

« Don't be sorry. It was beautiful ! » April said with tears in her eyes.

« Robbins, you need to figure what you want ! And go sleep now! » Amelia ordered.

« You know what, I think I need to walk. I'm going to walk and get some air. I need to refresh my mind » Arizona replied, leaving the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona was walking slowly trought the streets near the hospital. She didn't have a real destination. She only wanted to walk, outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. It made her smile when she saw a little girl running to her mother arms on the opposite sidewalk. She thought about her daughter. She was a big girl now and it made Arizona sad when she realized that Sofia wouldn't have a lot of memories of a family life. In the begining, they were three around her. Mark, Callie and her made a non conventional but loving family for that little girl. They had found a way to make it work well. And now, after Mark's deaths and the failure of her mommies wedding, Sofia was with her one week and with Callie the other week, on her own.

But it was like that for a long time now. Sofia seemed to have find a balance with her life, and if she was happy, Arizona was happy too.

She stopped a moment cause her left leg hurt her. She tried to adjust her prosthetic but it didn't change a thing. She decided to sit for a few minute on a bench.

She didn't notice Callie who passed next to her, carying a coffee. Callie saw her and smiled awkwardly.

« Hey » she said to her ex. Arizona didn't reply. « Hey ! Arizona ! » Callie yelled at her. She was surprised that Arizona didn't even looked back at her. A little upset, she walked to her and grabbed her shoulder. « Ok, so now you're ignoring me ? It's so childish ! ».

« Ooh ! Hey ! Sorry I didn't see you, I was... Nevermind... Hi ! » Arizona said.

« Ok... So, what are you doing here ? » Callie asked noticing Arizona was still wearing her lab coat.

« Nothing, I was just hanging out... on my own... And I've got a big surgery so I better go back to the hospital. »

« Ok, then... I can walk with you. I was on my way back too » Callie replied.

« Yep, let's go... » Arizona wasn't very at ease. She was trying to avoid Callie and there she was, walking with her.

« So, what's up ? How's Kaneesha ? » Callie asked.

« We broke up. I told her I slept with someone else, and … You know what, we aren't going to do that... I'm not going to talk about my ex with you, especially because she became my ex because I have sex with my ex-wife that is right next to me... Excuse me I need to sit for a minute » Arizona stopped and looked for a bench or a place to sit. She just reach the nearest wall an leaned against it. Her leg was hurting her more.

« Arizona, are you ok ? » Callie worried. « You remained standing for a long time ? You've got an edema ? »

« Slow down ! It's not so unusual you know... I can handle it. You showed me how to ease the pain when... when we were together, so I know how to deal with it now. And I'd like to thank you for that...Sorry, it was not appropriate... I'm doing so great today... »

« Don't apologize ! » Callie said. « I'm happy that you can do it by yourself ! And you're right. You made it very clear the last time we... You don't want to keep it going. I'll respect your choice, don't worry. »

An awkward atmosfear settled. They were walking in silence, trying to avoid each other gaze. Arizona broke it and began to talk.

« It's maybe time to stop calling it « That thing ». We've been sleeping together, several times. It was … really good ! Oh sorry... I think it was really good, amazing... Awesome ! But it doesn't mean that we're going back together. We're not a couple anymore. We can keep it like that if you're up to it. I mean it would be a good thing but it would prevent us from meeting other people. We were able to establish a peaceful coexistence before it happen. We were able to work together, to raise our daughter on the same way. It would a shame not to keep our new relationship, as friend. We're kind good at this, aren't we ? Moreover you've got your boyfriend and everything else. So what do you think ? » Arizona said wavering. She didn't even understand all the things she had just told Callie. She fakely smiled at her, trying to confort herself.

Callie didn't know what to say. Arizona had told her anything and everything in her foggy speech.

« Of course ! Let's be friend... That's what you just told me right ? » She asked, confused.

« Yeah ! I think, I don't know... »

« Uh... I … I'm relieved ! I was a little confused by you... By our relationship I mean ! Now it's so... clear ! Thank you ! » Callie nodded, avoiding to look at her ex-wife. « We can celebrate? It will be an opportunity to formalize our new friend relationship ? » Callie bite her lip, knowing that she was just aggravating the situation.

« Good idea ! » Arizona falsely exclaimed. « What about tonight, 8, at my place. So you could see my appartement ! ». She swallowed hard, realizing the false good idea she had just had.

« Yeah ! I'll bring champaign to celebrate that ! » Callie was unable to stop that awkward conversation.

« See you tonight so ! » Arizona said.

« I guess ! Can Meredith come with me ? » Callie asked.

« Great idea ! And April, and Amelia, and maybe Bailey would come ! » Arizona felt relieved. She thought that bringing other people would save her from that impromptu party she had created.

Callie smiled at her, embarassed and totaly speechless. She left her in front of the ER entrance and ran into the hospital.

 _What dis I just do ? I'm crazy ! But I'm not the only one ! Why the hell did she say yes ! The only good idea here was to invited other people... I'm insane ! What's wrong with me !_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 **Author Note** : I hope you enjoy that chapter. I also hope that everything is clear when you read it. Arizona and Callie are trying to avoid to talk about their affair by every way possible. So they do stupid things like inviting each other to a kind of « we're no more lovers but just friends one more time » party. none of them is able to stop the other one with their stupid ideas. Feel free to tell me if my writing is not clear. Thank you !


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter, hope you'll like it.**

 **I'm waiting for season 12. I have no idea if it's going to be a good season for Arizona and Callie. But the « dating other people » scare me a little. But I still positive. Never trust what Shonda say !**

 **Thanks for reading and for the review.**

 **I try to improve my english. So excuse my mistake !**

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona was alone in her appartment.

She was preparing some drinks and snacks for her weird night. She still didn't know how it had happen. Callie and her were so scared to talk about what was happening between them that they had tried to avoid the subject and here was the result.

 _That's not possible... I'm such an idiot... It would have been more simple for us to really figure out what's going on, but of course not ! At least, it's the sign that we aren't ready to … To..._

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a knock on the door.

« Please don't be Callie, and if it's you, please don't be alone ! » She said to herself.

« Hey there ! » April yelled as Arizona opened the door.

« Thanks god it's you ! » Arizona said, relieved.

« Wow ! I'm happy to see you to ! I was surprised when I received your text. What is that party about ? » April asked.

« It's not a party, it's a mess » Arizona replied. « I was trying to talk to Callie, and of course I bailed. I lose myself in some weird explanation... And at the end of the awkward discussion, a party was planned here … Totaly unbelievable.».

« What are you talking about ? » April asked. « Isn't that obvious for you ? After everything you told me the other day, I thought things were clear... »

« Apparently not. I don't want to get hurt again or worst, I don't want to hurt her. I've done enought. So, she's happy now, she's with someone, and I manage to makes thing hard for her because she cheated on him with me. So, you see... I'm toxic for her. Amelia told me to figure what I want, and it's clear now. I want her to be happy. She's just the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's smart, kind, funny... She deserves to happy. And if in order to be happy it means not being with me … » A second knock at the doo interrupted Arizona. She reach the door and opened it.

« Let's get the party started ! » Amelia said, entering the appartment followed by Meredith and Maggie . « Bailey won't come. She's stuck at the hospital. She's sorry. But I bring Maggie ! Hope you don't mind... »

« Of course not ! Welcome everybody ! This is my place ! Get in ! Uh... Callie is not with you ? » Arizona asked.

« She's coming but she had to check on a patient. She won't be late I guess » Meredith replied.

Arizona sighed. On one hand she felt relieved that Callie was at the hospital. She surprised herself hoping for Callie to be stuck at the hospital over a trauma victim. In the other hand, she was happy to have her colleagues at her place. She used to be a private person and had not really big wounds with the other doctors, except with Alex and April. She knew Amelia a little and only had work relationship with Maggie and Meredith.

« So here is your dark kingdom ! » Amelia said, laughing. « It's kinda cool. Great deco. I like that. »

« It's brand new. I moved in a few weeks ago. » Arizona stated. « At least I can welcome my daughter in good conditions here, she has her own room. »

« Put the music on Robbins ! » Amelia yelled.

Arizona obeyed and put on the music. At the same time, someone knocked at the door. A smile appeared on Arizona's face, showing that after all, she was happy that Callie made it to the party.

« You see, I came ! Even if I am exhausted ! So you could'nt be mad at me ! » Bailey said giving Arizona a bottle of white whine.

« You're welcome ! » She replied.

Everybody was arrived but Callie. Arizona was a little frustrated because she was the one who brought the idea of celebrating. As everybody was talking, Meredith approached Arizona.

« So you finaly get your own place ». She said

« Yeah... What do you mean by finaly ? » Arizona retorted.

« Nothing. I mean, it was time for you to do it, wasn't it ? » Meredith answered. « Don't get me wrong, it's just that after you leave the house, you've stay a long time at Alex's... »

« I know that Mer. But it's none of your business... » Arizona replied. « I … Uh... took my time to found a place that was not too far from the hospital and from … Sofia's. »

« I know. I'm just saying... ». Meredith smirked. « Let me tell you one thing, I love all your lesbian drama. It's pleasant not to be part of the Grey-Sloan twisted duet anymore... Callie told me about your … I don't know where you are going, but if there's something to say, say it ! Don't lose your time asking yourself if it's okay or not. It's so simple : You love her or you don't. She's unable to figure things out. Or just maybe when she's drunk... And now, she's free. There's nobody in her life. So if you're up to it, go ! »

Arizona blushed. She wanted to get out of her appartment. She wanted to cry, to be alone.

« I have tequilla in my car. I'm just going to take the bottles. I'll be right back. »

She left the room and walked a few steps. She leaned for a moment against the corridor wall. She was about to head to her car when she crossed Callie.

« Hey, sorry, I'm late ! I brought Tequilla ». Callie didn't have the time to end her words that Arizona pushed her against the wall. She looked into Callie's brown eyes. She approached her lips to hers. Callie was so surprised that she didn't move.

Arizona take her head between her hands and kissed her softly. She looked back at Callie and stroked her hair. And as fast as she had push her against the wall, Arizona went her way to her car, leaving Callie in the corridor, alone, with a smile on her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona closed the back of her car and was about to get back to her apartment with tequilla bottles. She was scared by Callie who stood just behind her.

« Oh gosh ! Callie you... »

No time to end the sentence, Callie take her in her arms tightly.

« Don't mess with Callie Torres » She said. She kissed Arizona passionately. She looked back at her and found a big smile on Arizona's face. They kissed one more time, their tongue meeting each other. Callie tried to take of Arizona's jacket but she prevented her.

« Not here, come with me... » Arizona said. She took Callie's hand and opened the back door of her car, pushing Callie on the seat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey !**

 **Callie and Arizona are making their way back together. But will it be that easy ?**

 **Thank you for review ! Don't hesitate to leave other ones !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona slammed the door. She was sitting on Callie's leg. She couldn't take her eyes of her. So did Callie. It was like it was the first time they look at each other. There was so much things in those looks. Arizona smiled sweetly. She took Callie's face in her hands and kept looking at her.  
Callie was blown away by all the feelings that was floating throught her body. She smiled back at Arizona and pull her forehead againt hers.

They didn't need any word.

Callie put her arms around Arizona's waist and tried to talk.

« I... »

« SSSShhhhhhh » Arizona replied, putting a finger on Callie's lips before kissing them with passion.

Immediately Callie trie to pull out Arizona's sweater, keeping on the kiss. She wanted her so badly, right there.

Arizona let her take control. She had a tank top on her.

« Oh ! Wait there's something I've always want to do wait a minute » Callie said, undoing Arizona's bra and taking it of with her help.

« What are you doing ? Take that tank top of before my bra ! » Arizona said.

« Wait ! Here it's perfect ! I'm sorry I hope you don't care about that piece of cloth » Callie smirked.

She took two edges of the tank in her hands and pulled so hard that it torned , leaving Arizona's breasts appear. Arizona giggled loudly.

« You're totaly crazy... And I Lo... » She was cut by a knocked coming from the windshield.

« Oh shit ! » Callie said.

« What the hell ! What is she doing here ! » Arizona sighed.

Bailey was standing next tho the car.

« I know what the two of you are doing, but I'm here tonight and I want to have fun ! Not in that way ! You invited me, so the least you can do is be with your guest and serve us drinks ! Nasty girls ! Get dressed and come with us ! » She yelled.

Callie jumped out of the car when Arizona was trying to put her sweater back quickly.

« Bailey ! Can't you mind your own business ? » Callies asked.

« Hey ! Don't be upset ! I forgot something in my car ans it's parked just next to Arizona's one ! I couldn't missed … the show ! And anyway, everybody was asking for her... »

Arizona got out the car and tried to avoid Bailey's gaze.

« I hope what you were doing was worth it, cause you're a terrible host ! » Bailey told her.

Arizona rolled her eyes and blushed.

« You're annoying Bailey ! » She said

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back in front of the apartment doors, Arizona and Callie were a little embarassed.

« Oh come on ! I won't tell anyone what I saw, get in ! » Bailey ordered.

As they got in, Meredith, April and Amelia smiled.

« So Bailey ! You were looking for your phone and you found those two ? And Arizona, where are your tequilla? » Meredith asked innocently.

« I, Uh.. I thought I had one bottle but... » Arizona tried to replied when Amelia said in her ear.

« Arizona you put your sweater inside out... ».

She blushed and tried awkwardly to change the subject.

« You know what ? I can make you a new cocktail that I love, it's really fresh. Let me grab a shaker in the kitchen, i'll be right back. Here are some beers and don't wait for me ! Dance, sing, have fun ! » Arizona said, rushing in her kitchen.

« You heard the lady, give me one beer ! » Bailey said.

« So, you made it ? » Meredit asked Callie.

« What ? I … What ? » Callie stammered.

« To the party... you made it to the party ! » Meredith replied, giggling to her friend.

Callie sighed and grab her beer. She wasn't really in the mood for a party. She wanted to see Arizona. She headed to the kitchen. The doors wasn't shut and she could heard Arizona talking with somebody on the phone.

« No ! It's not your fault ! I'm sorry ! I just want you to know that I was wrong ! It was a mistake ! I... I want another chance ! We can do it ! I'll do everything you want me to do ! Please ! I was wrong... It's... It's with you that I want to be …. »

Callie froze. She couldn't believe what Arizona was saying.

She turned around and tears began to rolled on her cheeks.

« Callie, are you okay ? » Meredith asked her.

Callie crossed the room and left the apartment, slamming the door.

« _I'm just the biggest idiot ever !_ » She said to herself. « _Now it's clear, we don't have the same expectations ! That Kaneesha, she want her back.._.»


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd like to thank you a lot for all your positive review.**

 **I enjoy writting that FF. I hope the writters of GA will bring Calzona together in the next season in a light and funny way.**

 **No more drama, no more tears...**

 **Hope you'll like that chapter!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie was just arrived at home. She was upset and was trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want Sofia's babbysitter seeing her like that. She parked her car and headed to her house when she saw someone she didn't want to see waiting for her in front of the door. It was Paul.

« Oh no... » She said to herself. « What are you doing here ? »

« Hey ! I'm sorry for bothering you, but I think you owe me an explanation... » He said.

« You're right... I'm sorry. I was drunk... I shouldn't have tell you all those horribles things. » Callie answered embarassed.

« Oh my god ! I'm so relieved ! I mean, I knew you were not yourself when you told me that ! I get it ! It's allright ! I'm so glad Callie ! » He smiled sheepishly and approached Callie opening his arms.

« Wait... What are you doing ? » Callie asked stepping back.

Paul took Callie in his arms and hugged her slightly.

At the same time, Callie, who never asked for that awkward cuddle, saw Arizona getting out of her car. She tried to pull Paul away from her but was unable to do it.

Arizona saw them and raised her eyebrows. She stared at Callie who smiled weirdly at her.

« What's going on in here ? » Arizona asked loudly.

Paul turned back and looked at Arizona.

« Who are you ? » He asked.

« I'm sorry ? Who are you ? » She replied.

« What do you mean who I am ? Callie who's that woman ? » Paul asked Callie.

« Paul, it's …. » Callie was interrupted by Arizona.

« Oh... I see. You are the famous Paul. I am... Nevermind... Nice to meet you ! I wish you two a wonderful night. » Arizona said, turning back to her car. She walked fast. She didn't to face Callie.

« Arizona ! Arizona Wait ! It's not ... » Callie yelled. Tears began to roll on her cheeks. She try to get herself together. She sighed and sobbed. A few minutes later, she headed to the doors, forgetting Paul who didn't understand anything.

« Callie, who's that woman ? » He asked again.

« Oh, that's right you're still here... » Callie sighed. « Paul, you're an amazing person, but … I don't remember exactly what I told you, but it was true... I don 't want to be rude but, we're over... I don't want to make your hopes high. »

« What ? No Callie, you're not breakin up with me, are you ? No girls have never breaking up with me ! » Paul screamed.

« Hey ! Shut up ! My daughter is sleeping ! And, I'm sorry but, yes, I'm breaking up with you. And by the way the blonde girl, she was my ex-wife, the mother of my daughter ».

« What, you mean you're gay or something ? » Paul replied agape.

« Good bye Paul » Callie said, shuting the doors.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at her apartment, Arizona was surprised to find Alex searching in her DVD, Edwards and Jo dancing in the living room and everybody having good time.

« Hey Robbins, your appartment is very cool ! And the party is cool too... » Alex said casually.

« Alex ? What are you doing here ? » Arizona asked.

« I came to talk about Randy's surgery. » He replied.

« What ? Now ? » Arizona answered.

« Yeah. When you call me earlier, I've been a little surprised. But then I thought about you, begging for me to assist the surgery.. It feel so good ! So I came, and the girls were with me, and we find out that you were having a party... » Alex smirked.

« What are you talking about ? » Meredith asked as she was trying to understand.

« We've got a big surgery tomorrow. And Robbins wasn't ok by the way I wanted to make it. So we've asked Hunt to decide which procedure was the best. And he pick mine ! » Alex said proudly « But it's a case so rare that Arizona want to be in the OR, and I didn't agree. So she called me earlier to beg me ! »

« Bite me Karev » Arizona said, sitting on her couch.

Meredith looked at them, smirking when she received a text on her phone.

 _I'm done with her. I heard her asking a second chance to her so-called ex. Have fun. Callie_

«You must be kidding me ! » Meredith laughed because she get the misunderstanding between Callie and Arizona.

« What's that ? » Alex asked.

« Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. This is totaly unbelievable ! » Meredith said grabbing a beer.

 _I'd rather say that you are everything but over ! Talk to her tomorrow and trust the journey !_ Meredith texted Callie.

Arizona grabbed a bottle of tequilla of the coffee table and began to drink it.

« Slow down ! » April told her.

Arizona stared badly at her. She take another long sip of tequilla.

« Arizona ? Are you okay ? Where's Callie ? »

Arizona sighed and didn't answer April. She drank near the half of the bottle when Amelia snatched it.

« Hey ! Stop it ! If I can't drink anything, it's not a reason to drink for two. » She said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. « Come on Robbins, I don't know what's on your mind right now, but let it go ! Come on, dance with Wilson, she's crazy ! »

« Yes Arizona ! I've got the perfect song for that ! » Jo said, putting Party house by LMFAO on.

« Let it go Wilson, I can't dance ! I'm drunk and I have one leg remember » Arizona said.

« Two good reasons to shake your ass ! I can't dance either, I'm just jumping, that's it ! » Jo welled !

Arizona looked at all her guest. They were waiting for her to stand up.

« Cheers to that » Arizona said, grabbing the bottle of tequilla from Amelia's hand, drinking another long sip. She stood up and began to dance with everybody.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

« So I guess the party ended late... Seeing your face... » Callie said to Meredith.

« Yeah, it did. You missed something ! » Meredith replied.

« I don't want to talk about it. I heard her, on the phone, begging. I'm not doing it again. I don't want to. » Callie whispered sadly.

« What is wrong with you two ! Is that a prank or something ? You are trying to make fun of us with your stories ? » Meredit asked as she was joined by Amelia.

« Hey Torres, I need a your advice on a case. » Amelia asked. « Hey what's wrong with her ? »

Callie didn't even look at her. She was walking in the corridors, drinking her coffee and avoiding to talk about the last night.

« She's pouting because she thinks her ex is getting back with her ex. » Meredith smirked.

« You mean Robbins with the social service girl ? No they're not ! » Amelia said.

Callie stop and sighed loudly.

« How Shepperd knows about that ! And what do you mean they're not ? They are ! »

« Arizona talked to me and she said that she broke up with her. » Amelia answered.

« Yeah, and now she's trying to get her back ! I know it, I heard her ! » Callie yelled.

« No you didn't ! She wasn't speaking to her, she was on the phone with Alex ! » Meredith informed Callie.

« With Karev ? Are you kidding me ? She was begging. No one beg Karev ! » Callie said as Alex arrived behind her.

« Dude, there's a lot of people who are begging me ! Like Robbins ! » Alex replied.

« You see ! » Meredith told Callie.

« Wait ! Why on earth will she beg you ? » Callie asked.

« Because I suggested a better idea than hers for a big surgery, and I didn't want to see her in my OR. Well now she will be next to me, but only because we have fun at her party yesterday ! » Alex said proudly.

« Don't tell me she called you yesterday around 8 am ! » Callie asked him.

« Yeah that's it. How do you know that ? »

« Oh no... » Callie said. « I think I screw up ! That's why she came after me !... Oh my god, and because of that jerk she think that I … Oh shit ! »

« What jerk ? » Amelia asked.

« Paul ! » Callie Said.

« Who's Paul » Alex and Amelia asked.

« Her ex boyfriend » Meredith nodded. « Wait, why is he in the story, I thought you split up. »

« We are. But he was waiting for me in front of my door yesterday. I found him there when I … left Arizona's place. What the hell is wrong with everything ! You see ! It's a sign ! We can't be back together. There will always be something to prevent us to be together ! »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« What were you doing in the chief's office ? » April asked Arizona.

« Nothing. I was telling him that I'm leaving. »

« What ! But why ! You can't leave ! What are you going to do ? And …. » April was interrupted by Arizona's laugh.

« I'm kidding ! I'm only taking two weeks off! » Arizona told her friend.

« Oh ! Ok ! You scared me ! » April replied. « You're my friends and I don't have a lot of people to talk to in here. »

« I know. It's the same for me. You're alway around when I feel bad. » Arizona smiled.

« So what are you going to do during this time off ? » April asked.

« I'm going to see my parents a couples of days, then Teddy will be in Seattle for a week so I hope to spent time with her. Then, I'll take Sofia for a little trip to Disneyworld ! »

« Wow, that's a lot ! » April stated.

« I need this... I need to be far from here, to see people I don't see a lot. And above all, I need to focus on anything else than the mess that is going on in my private life... » Arizona said with tears in her eyes.

« Oh no Arizona, What's going on ? » April asked, leading her friend to sit on a bench.

« I don't know, that's the worst ! Callie drives me crazy ! She chases me then she flees me. I don't want to do it ! The last break up as been to painful for me. I barely made it. Kaneesha bring me back to the world and I betrayed her. She made me strong April, and for a moment, thanks to her, I was sure that I was over Callie. But I'm not so sure anymore. And now I'm doing everything in the wrong way. Maybe it's been possible for a tiny moment for me and Callie to get back together. I mean as a real couple. But I missed the opportunity. It's too late. I let her go for good. She looks happy with that Paul guy. »

« You're sure now ? I mean it's been worst than a roller coaster ride between you two recently... You haven't really talk to her yet, have you ? »

« No, but words are not enough. I saw her, with him. And I don't want to be the one that ruin everything. I've done it in the past. I'm over it ! The only thing that matter now is my daughter. » Arizona said sadly. « I got to go, I've to pack my stuff and get right to the airport. I'll text you when I'll arrive. Take care ! »

« Ok ! Have fun ! And think about it even if you think it's over... » April told Arizona.

« April... I'm sure... »

« Sure about what ? » A voice said behind them.

« Oh Hey Callie ! How are you ? » April mumbled.

« This hospital is really too small » Arizona whispered... « Oh hey, I want to inform you that I won't take Sofia before next monday. Is that ok ? »

« Why won't you take her saturday as usual ? » Callie asked raising an eyebrow.

« It's none of your business. I just want to know if it's ok for you » Arizona replied coldly.

« Of course it is. But could you tell me why please ? » Callie was a little upset by the tone in Arizona's voice.

« I don't have to tell you everything about me Callie. So if you're ok, I let you. See you saturday. I'll be there at 10 pm. » Arizona said, trying to leave.

« You've never really tell me things about you Arizona, even when we were married. » Callie said, turning back to her ex-wife. «I know that you don't like to talk about you, about your feelings, about what you think. Look were it bring us 2 years ago ! »

« Stop it ! » April screamed. She took Callie's hand, went to Arizona taking her hands in her other hands and lead them in front of an on-call room. The two exes were speechless and surprised by April's attitude. She opened the doors and pushed Arizona and Callie in. « Arizona, you're my friend, and you Callie, I considered you a friend too. Everybody around here know that you've been having an affair during those last weeks. But nobody dares telling you to figure what you want ! So now, i'm doing it ! You'll stay here until things are clear between you! And Don't even try to get out of here ! I'll stay in front of that room, or i'll find an intern to stay ! So sit down and talk ! »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank you for your positive review!**  
 **I'm very happy to read them. Don't hesitate to give me others!**

 **Someone asked me If I'm french, and yes, I am. Hope you enjoy that chapter.**

 **. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .**

« Oh, and before I forgot, give me your phone. I'm not that stupid... See you later » April said, taking the women's phones and closing the door.

« I feel like I'm 5 and the teacher punished me... » Callie said, sitting on a bed while Arizona was trying to open the door.

« She locked the room ! She can't do it ! Kepner get your ass back here ! I have a plane to take ! Come on ! » Arizona yelled.

« Scream harder Arizona, nobody is listening to you! I have to go, I've just been paged by the ER, I'll get back to you. » April said, rushing to the ER

« She can't do that. I have to go ! God ! » Arizona screamed, hitting the door with her fit several times. « Great ! I'm going to kill her ! She's... I want to get out of here ! ».

Callie didn't say a word. She was watching Arizona growing dark. She hadn't often seen her so angry. She smirked and tried to cool her down.

« Hey, let it go... You can't do anything about it. So let's talk ! The sooner the better... And that's right we have to talk, don't you think. » Callie said wisely.

« No ! I don't want to. You can't forced me to talk to you just because that crazy bitch want us to. » Arizona said angrily. « Oh... I'm sorry calling you that April » She whipered. « Anyway, I won't talk ! I'll play the pouting five years old ! »

She laid on the opposit bed and turn herself to the wall, avoiding eye contact with Callie.

« You know, even if you don't want to look at me, we still can talk. » Callie said.

Arizona took the blanket and put it on her head.

« Now I can't see you, I can't hear you ! Ah ! So leave me alone ! » She said.

Callie lay on her bed slowly and sighed. She didn't want to be in that fricking on-call room either but she wanted to talked with Arizona.

« Listen, yesterday, I think there's been a huge misunderstanding between us » She tried to say.

« Shut up ! » Arizona said loudly.

« I thought you couldn't hear me... » Callie joked.

« You speak too loudly » Arizona answered with a childish voice.

« It sounds like Sofia's speaking. » Callie said. « Come on ! We have to talk Arizona. It's time ! »

« I don't want to. Let's pretend I'm not here and try to sleep. I'm sure you've been having a short night... » Arizona said.

« What do you mean ? »

« Nothing... » Arizona said.

« I know what you mean, but I won't enter your little game here Arizona. If you want to talk, sit in front of me and let's talk ! Let's put everything on the table ! I'm ready... »

« You can't put everything on the table » Arizona said.

« Here we are... That's true, You are Arizona Robbins, the master of avoidance ! The worst you feel, the better you seems to be. I'm sick of this ! So if you... » Callie was cut by Arizona.

« Because there's no table... » Arizona said turning back to face Callie.

« What ? » Callie asked.

« We can't put everything on the table because there is no table... » Arizona smirked. « Sorry, I was just trying to be funny. »

« You definitively suck at jokes » Callie said laughingly.

They bursted in laugh at the same time. They couldn't stop laughing. It was a mix of frustration, anger and relief.

« So we're going to talk about it... » Arizona said shily.

« Yes we are ! » Callie said.

« We have to have rules ! We can have some avoidance card, can we ? » Arizona asked.

« No. We have to be totaly honest and talk about everything. » Callie said.

« If we're going to tell about everything, I may be naughty on some detail... And so maybe you'll be happy to have a card at the time. » Arizona tried to explain.

« If you have naughty things to say, say it at loud voice please. I can take it. » Callie stated.

« Ok... If you say so... I listen to you... » Arizona replied, sighing.

It was the point of no return. They were going to figure things out.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN : Sorry is the last chapter was short, I'd like to make it a little break in the rythm to focus on the most serious part of the talk between Callie and Arizona.**

 **Thank you again for reading it!**

 **Please leave me a review, positive or not!**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« First, I'd like you to know that Paul and I broke up a few days ago. He was just there yesterday because he wanted to talk about our break up. And it's not more than clear between me and him. It's over. It's been over for a long time. He was nothing I've ever wanted. I was just a coward to tell him the truth. »

Arizona raised an eyebrow and nodded.

« Ok » She said.

« And I heard you on the phone, in your kitchen yesterday night. You were talking to someone, begging to be forgiven. So I thought you were talking to Kaneesha. And i freaked out and leave your place. That's all the story concerning yesterday. » Callie explained.

« Ok » Arizona said again.

« That's all you got to say ? » Callie asked.

« Yeah » Arizona said.

Callie sigh and stood up.

« Listen if you can't be serious, I'm going to smash that door and leave because I'd rather be somewhere else ! »

« Callie, I'm sorry but I don't know what to say, really ! I'm not going to say what I don't know ! » Arizona said. « Let's start to the beginning. I've been broken for a long time after that last appointment with the shrink. I was bitter, lost, angry... The only thing that has kept me above the water were the fellowship and Sofia. All my fears became reality. But litlle by little, I get back to be me. I woke up everyday, I move forward, day after day. I tried to be neutral when I saw you. I was still pissed but for Sofia's sake, I didn't say anything.

And one day, I get to sleep and realize I haven't been thinking about us or about you for a few days. And it makes me cry for two reasons : I was a little upset because it means that it was over and I was relieved because I was free. Free from you. And not a long time after that, I met Kaneesha. She was beautiful, funny, strong. And everything felt so natural. She bring me back to the world so naturaly. She didn't have to push me, she wasn't rushing everything. I was what I was, she took me like I was and her joy and her simplicity help me move forward. It feel easy and good with her. I wasn't the one who didn't want a baby, the one who left for Africa, The one who lost her leg and suffered a massive PTSD, the one who cheated or the one … Who lost a baby. » Arizona sighed. Tears began to rolled on her cheeks and it broke Callie's heart to see that. But now that she had began to talk, she let her keep it on.

« I was just the funky, cheerful peds surgeon from Grey Sloan Memorial. And it feel so good to be what you feel to be in someone eyes. » Arizona said. « And that's why it scared me. I didn't want to get attached. What i saw in her eyes is what I saw in yours a few years ago... I didn't want to go on that road again. I wanted to take it as it came. No big plan, no promises. Just the happiness of being with someone you like, when you want. And I knew, I knew that she was falling in love with me. And I didn't wanted it. I knew I was going to hurt her. I did that with you. I'm pretty much the master of handeling things in the wrong way. »

« Do you love her ? » Callie askes abruptly.

« No, I don't love her in the romantic way. I like her. She's been so important for me during those past month. She's the one who help me healing and make the peace with myself. And that's why I'm so sorry to hurt her ! »

« She'll figure it out. » Callie tried to convice Arizona.

« I know. That's what we all do. » Arizona said sadly smiling.

« You know, I'm really glad you found her, even if I have to admit that I've been a little jealous to see you happy with someone else. » Callie smirked. « I know you know that i've been dating a few people after our divorce. Damn, it was so awkward but so good too ! After everything we've been throught I needed it. »

« Of course I know you've been dating a lot of people... And quickly enough... » Arizona teased her.

« Do not believe GSM gossip radio please ! Divide the number of date by 5 ! » Callie joked. « I was looking for THE meeting. The one which make me shivering ! But It didn't come. And among all the people I met, Paul was one of the less worst, I'll say. In the beginning I was thrilled to have him in my life... But soon I realize that I didn't even like him. He was such a cliché ! But After all the catastrofic dates I've been to, he was ok. And he was often travelling for his job. So I guess it was not so bad... Oh my god, it's so pathetic ! I just realize that when I say it at loud voice. I stay so long with him because it was … comfortable ! »

« It's exactly what I did with Kaneesha if you think well... I was even maybe more involved with her than you were with him. That make me the winner of the biggest bitch in that contest ! » Arizona said trying to be joke.

« No ! I win ! He propose ! » Callie said.

« What ! »

« Yeah ! I win ! He wanted to mary me ! See how it work ! » Callie teased.

« Ok, I give you that point » Arizona said smiling at her.

« So, we tackled the thorny subject of the exes... Now we have to talk about it.. » Callie said.

« About your torrid after with the hot blond girl ! » Arizona said laughing.

« and everything around » Callie stated. « I didn't see it coming Arizona. You and I, two years after our divorce. I mean I've never planned on anything like that to happen. But as soon as we kissed, it felt so good and so right... I can't say anything else but it was hot, sweet, crazy... »  
« It was... » Arizona nodded. « Awesome. »

« I didn't feel guilty, or bad about it. Even after the other times we share. And the most you seemed to flee me, the most I wanted to do it again with you. I've never experienced such a physical attraction. I couldn't help myself ! »

Arizona blushed and bite her lips while listening Callie.

« It was like the best sex time I've ever had, from far ! » Callie continued. « I loved having sex with you... »

« I'd lie if I said the opposite. » Arizona smiled.

« So the big question is here : is it more than sex ? Or does that mean that we've been processing and are now able to face our past to make us a brighter future ? » Callie said.

« Wow ! This is quite a sentence ! I swear I heard Dr Phil saying that the other day ! » Arizona teased.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . .. .. . . . . .

April was back in front of the on-call Room. She didn't know if she had done the right thing but what was done was done. She was about to open the door when Meredith arrived.

« You're going in ? Because I need to rest a little. » She asked April.

« Oh, no... I think i've made something stupid... » She answered.

« Oh... I see... Sorry, I let you. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. » Meredith replied thinking April had slept with someone in the on-call room. She was about to leave but stopped when April explained her what was going on.

« I locked Arizona and Callie in that room » She said embarrased.

« You what ? Uh... Why ? » Meredith asked.

« They were arguing one more time... About what you know. So I don't know why but I've done it. I'm tired to see them so confused... » April said.

« You've done good ! They're just so stubborn and unable to talk to each other ! » Meredith replied. « But they didn't seem to talk, did they ? »

« You don't think they're... »

« I'd say they've killed each other or having sex... » Meredith teased April.

« Oh... I 'm … I guess I'd better knocked before opening the door. » April said.

« Yes, you'd better do it » Meredith said, walking forward.

April took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

« Hey ! It's me, i'm going to released you ! » She yelled.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Callie and Arizona quietly sat on two separated bed. They stood up when they saw her and smiled at her.

« So, I'm sorry but someone had to do it. I'm sorry ! I hope you've been able to talk. » April said softly.

« Yeah, we have ! » Arizona said. She smiled and turn back to Callie. She hugged her. « I'm glad we've been able to clarify things. I'm relieved and I want to thank you » She said to Callie.

« You're welcome. We just have to move on now. » They stopped their embrace and Callie hold her hand to Arizona. « Friends ? » She asked.

« Friends. Thank you Callie ! » Arizona replied with a sad smile, holding Calllie's hand back before leaving the room. « I'm going to miss my plane. See you next week ! »

« See you ! » Callie replied.

April looked at them, upset by the way things had turned out. She was secretely hoping for a romantic reconciliation between her friends.

« Thank you Kepner. Thanks to you, everything is clear. We could'nt have done it without you ! » Callie told her. « I have to pick up Sofia and go to the grocery store. See you tomorrow ? »

« Yes, see you ! » April replied.

April stayed a little unbelieving from the scene she has just witnessed. She was disspointed by the outcome but also happy that Callie and Arizona have at least talked and cleared their issues.

…. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The nex day, Callie met Meredith while she was entering the day-care with her daughter.

« So you've been talking with her ? » Meredith asked directly.

« Of course, everybody already know it...Yes. It's done... We're done. But it's a good thing... » Callie replied thoughtful.

« You're okay ? » Meredith asked.

« Yeah, We've done what we have to do. No more drama. I'm so relieved ! » Callie said, sadly smiling to her friends. « I feel free ! »

« Good for you ! » Meredith said, placing her hand on Callie's shoulder. « You deserve to be happy Callie, even if it's without her... »

« I know. I'm sure about that now. » Callie said as her phone rang. She looked at the text bitting her lips.

« Bad news ? » Meredit asked her.

« Uh, not really. It's just Sofia's sitter can't take care of her this weekend. I have to text another sitter to be there. Excuse me... » Callie said, leaving the room.

As she was alone in the corridor, she took her phone and red the text another time with a big smile on her face :

 _I'm at my parent's. Everything's ok. I hope everyone's going to believe it ! Give Sofia a kiss for me, and keep one for you ! I love you !_

 _Arizona_

She texted back :

 _We already fooled Mer and Kepner. Won't be too difficult with the others ! Beware of Sheperd maybe. I love you too and miss you !_

 _Callie_


	16. Chapter 16

**Back on the on-call Room :**

 _« So the big question is here : is it more than sex ? Or does that mean that we've been processing and are now able to face our past to make a brighter future ? » Callie said._

 _« Wow ! This is quite a sentence ! I swear I heard Dr Phil saying that the other day ! » Arizona teased._

« So, what are you up to? » Callie asked.

Arizona opened her mouth to speak but sighed. She looked directly in Callie's eyes.

« I guess it's time to play fair. I think that whatever i'll do in my life, whoever I'll meet, wherever I'll be, you'll always be on my mind Calliope. That's why I was kind of avoiding you for a while because our divorce broke me down. But I got back up. Even when I was at my rock bottom, there was a little part of me who was unable to forget you. I have to admit that I love you. I think I always have. » Arizona smiled. « It's weird to hear me saying that again... In front of you... Saying that to you. I'm stronger than never now. After everything I've been throught, after everything I dragged you in, I can say it, with no resentment, no fears : I love you. And I kind think that I love you harder than before. And even if you don't love me anymore, I can handle it. It would be tough, but I survived it one time and look where I am now. You will always be around, in my life, annoying me ! »

Arizona gave Callie a sweet smile, full off joy and playfulness. It made her dimples pop so much that Callie gasped.

« Arizona... I... I love you. And I don't have such a beautiful speech to say to you. I don't know if I love you again, or if I've been loving you for all these years without being able to admit to myself. But it doesn't matter ! I love you ! » Callie rushed to Arizona and kissed her widely, pushing her against the wall. Arizona was so surprised that her head hit the wall.

« Ouch ! » She said laughingly. « I told you ! Loving you hurt ! »

« I'm sorry ! Are you allright ? » Callie asked.

« Yeah, I'm ok. I'm over the moon Calliope. » She replied.

« But I have something to ask. Can we take it easy ? I mean, we're back together aren't we ? » Callie asked again.

« Kind of. I don't know. It's what normal people would say. But we're anything but normal people... » Arizona said. « We could. Do you want to ? I mean, Do you want to be with me, whatever we are... I mean we're in love apparently, but are we together ? Because if you say that, it make it sounds official... I'd better to shup my mouth... »

« Hey, it's ok. I don't know how to define us, but We love each other right ? » Callie asked.

« I love you... And we'll take it easy. No pressure, no big deal. And will figure this when I get back on sunday, if you're okay... » Arizona.

« That's right you've got a plane to take. Where are you going ? » Callie asked innocently.

« I'm only going to visit my parents for a few days. Then I'll be spending a few days with Teddy. She'll be in Seattle. » Arizona said.

« Oh great ! I'd love to see her too. I miss her ! And so you're flying today ? On our big reunion day ? » Callie asked, making her sad puppies eyes.

« Hey, remember, we are taking it easy... ».

« I know, but it didn't mean that i can't miss you » Callie Blinked. « Oh hey, I don't know if you're aware that they're talking about us . »

« Who ? » Arizona asked.

« The interns, the nurses, Meredith, Karev, Kepner, Pierce, Amelia and everybody in here... »

« So what... It's always like that. You are gossiping yourself about people you don't even know... » Arizona told Callie.

« Yeah, but I don't want to let them ruin us. Can we pretend for a while that we're not together. Just give us some slack... Taking time to be really together before telling the other. Because imagine we are getting excited for... nothing and things turned bad... it will preserve us a little. And for Sofia... We have to be perfectly sure about the road we want to take before telling her. » Callie said. « Are you okay with that ? »

« Totaly ! I want us to figure our story. I don't want to have them asking me if i'm ok, or if I'm not. Let's pretend we have talked and decided to be... Friends... » Arizona conclued.

« Let's pretend. » Callie said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Back to present days.**

« Hey Torres, So you and Arizona, you're over. That's sad. » Amelia Sheperd said to Callie, sitting next to her and Meredith in the cafeteria during the lunch break.

« Wow. What's wrong in that hospital ? So everybody know it already ? » Callie said.

« You bet ! You've been the hot topic for the las weeks... » Amelia teased.

« So you can look for something or someone else to talk about because, there's nothing more to say » Callie tried to conviced Amelia.

« Give her some slack Amelia. » Meredith said.

« Yes Sheperd. Give me some slack. I nee it. » Callie said back.

« It's good for you to become friends. I mean things were a little rough since your divorce, no ? » Maggie said as everybody at the talbe looked at her. « I mean I guess... »

« It was complicated. And the things that happened a few weeks ago confused us a litlle. But now we decide that for our daughter's happiness, we have established boundaries so we'll have a cordial relationship from now. » Callie answered.

« I bet you are. » Amelia teased again.

« Shut up ! Leave her alone Amelia. I'm happy for you both » Meredith said. « It was important to talk and put everything on the table. »

As she heard those word Callie began to laughed, remembering Arizona's sucking joke.

« Why are you laughing ? » Amelia asked immediately.

« Uh Nothing it's just … something Sofia said when I said that the other. The « putt everyhting on the table » thing. » Callie tried to convince Amelia.

« If you say so. » Amelia replied, rolling her eyes.

« I have to go check on a patient » Callie said, leaving the table.

Amelia stared at her as she was leaving the cafeteria.

« What's wrong with you ! » Meredith said. « Stop annoying her. It isn't easy for her. »

« I... I don't know, there's something weird in the air. » Amelia said laughingly.

As she get away from the cafeteria, Callie sighed. She knew that Amelia didn't believe her and that bothered her a little. As she was about to enter a patient room, she noticed April looking at her from the central desk. She had that pity sady look that only her can do.

« Hey ! » Callie feel forced to say.

« Hey ! How are you today ? » April asked.

« I'm fine, thanks. See you later ! » Callie said, trying to avoid her.

« Callie, I feel bad. I didn't want you two to … I think it's my fault ! » April said sadly.

« Oh no ! Don't be sorry. We talked. A lot. And the talk was good, you know... You help us in a way ! Now, no more drama, no more secret sex rendez-vous. We're starting fresh as friends. That's awesome ! » Callie replied falsy enthusiastic.

« Oh, I can see you're not okay ! Come here ! » April said, walking to Callie and taking her in her arms. « It's gonna be ok, I'll be there if you want to talk. »

« I'm okay, April... » Callie answered. « If you'll excuse me I have to check on a patient ».

« Of course ! Work will help you forget about it ! Go ! » April smiled.

As soon as she entered the room, Callies closed the curtains and checked on her patient who was asleep. As he was stable, she took her phone and texted Arizona.

H _elp ! They're killing me ! They stare at me with mercy... Maybe we should tell them... Anyway, I miss you. Hope you're ok. Love you !_

Arizona's reponse arrived quickly.

 _Let's play with them for a while. They deserve it ! Miss you too, my « I don't know what »._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN : Another chapter following Calzona trying to keep their reconciliation secret... Is gonna be that easy ? And are their reunion ready for what they're going to face ?**

 **I will never thank you enough for your support !**

 **I need more reviews from you ! Tell me what you think, positive or not if it's a constructive review.**

 **In this story, Owen still the chief, as we don't know who will the next one, I choose to let him be.**

 **Have a nice reading**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona was in the cab which was taking her from the airport to her apartment. The flight had been a little delayed, but she didn't care. She was happy and relaxed after passing 5 complete days with her parents. She haven't see them a lot those past years. She didn't want to face them after the divorce. Even if it was Callie who ended their marriage at the time, she felt ashamed. She had failed her marriage and thought she had desapointed them. But now, things were different. It had nothing to deal with her fresh reunion with Callie, but for a few months she was herself back. Of course, she had changed during those years following the crash, but every wound had healed and she was in peace with her new entity.  
As she was lost in her thoughts, she received a text.

 _I'm in front of your apartment door !_

 _Teddy_

She smiled at fisrt sigh. She really missed Teddy and could'nt wait to hang out with her. She was about to text her to explained she would be late when she realized she had received another text.

 _Sofia is at Mer's for the night. Meet me at your place for a sexy night... C._

Arizona froze and realised what was about to happen. She didn't know what to do first. She decided to try to call Callie to explain her the situation but she was low on battery.

« Answer ! Answer ! » She told to herself. « Callie please ! Answer ! »

« Hey ! Do you have my text ? » Callie asked. « I've been missing you Arizona. I know you didn't want me to call you but it makes me miss you more ! »

« Callie ! Listen to me ! » Arizona tried to said.

« Oh you're here already ! I hear you knocking ! »

« No i'ts ... » Arizona said as her phone turned off. « Damn it ! » Arizona yelled.

Callie was excited to see Arizona. She was happy that she gave her the key of her appartment to bring some stuff for Sofia's room. And she was thrilled by the idea of welcoming her lover. It was happening. They were going to have a wonderful home cooked diner at the candle lights and then, they were going to have a lot of sex... She was smiling hard as she walked to the door trying to adjust her black satin corset that was the only thing she was wearing. She took a deep breath and open the door.

« Welcome Ho ! » She screamed as she realised that Teddy was standing in front off her. « What the hell are you doing here ! » She head back to the bathroom, grabbing a bathrobe.

Teddy entered Arizona's appartement, asking herself what was happening.

« I'm not the person you were expected... » She teased as Callie get out of the bathroom, blushing.

« I'm sorry... I'm getting dressed and leaving. » Callie said, shamely.

« No wait ! Come here ! » Teddy said as she hugged her . « I've never thought I'd see you in those circumstances, but now we're here, stay please ! I'm so happy to see you Callie, I've missed you. »

Teddy didn't need explanation, she already understood what was going on. Not only she was happy to see Callie but she was thrilled to learn that her two friends were back together.

She put her lugage on the floor and sat on the couch, followed by Callie.

« It's been so long ! » Teddy sighed. « Five years without visiting Seattle... That was a lot. And i'm sorry if I havent give you a lot of news... »

« Don't apologize. I totaly understand. Arizona's your friend. I mean you're my friend too, but you've always been closer to her. And as the things as gone wrong between us those past years it's normal. » Callie replied.

« Well after what I saw, thinks seem to get better... » Teddy smirked. Callie blushed.

« Things happened recently and we... »

« Callie ! There's no need to explain anything. It's your life. As far as you're happy, I'm happy. And anyway, it's was pretty obvious. » Teddy said.

« What was pretty obvious ? You don't know anything Teddy... And I'm not sure that Arizona told you good things about me after our divorce... I thought it would surprised you more... » Callie said raising her eyebrows.

« Don't get me wrong ! I'm surprised because she never told me you were dating again. But I've ever told you that one day : what the two of you have is rare. So for me, it was inevitable that one day, you'd be back together.» Teddy said smiling.

« We're not dating... » Callie said.

« So what's going on ? » Teddy asked her.

« We started by having an affair... » Callie said, blushing.

« What ? » Teddy said surpised.

« Ah ! That's the reaction I was looking for ! » Callie yelled.

« An affair ? That mean you were involved with someone else ? » Teddy asked.

« That's true. I was, and she was too... » Callie said.

« And now ? »

« Oh, it's over. He was a jerk. And Arizona was with a nice girl. Didn't she told you about her ? » Callie said innocently.

« She told me she been seing someone but that it was nothing serious. » Teddy replied. At the same time, Arizona opened the doors and entered her living room.

« Oh ! Ok I'm late » She said as she put her bag on the floor. Callie turned back to her as Teddy rushed to hugged Arizona.

« I missed you so much ! » Teddy said with tears in her voice.

« Hey ! I missed you to » ! Arizona said looking at Callie with a questionning face. « I'm here now. »

Teddy stopped the hug and smiled at her.

« You look great ! » She told Arizona.

« You too ! » She replied. « Let's sit, I'm goin to make coffee. »

« No ! I'll make it. Go sit and spent time with her » Callie said, walking to the kitchen.

« Wait Callie ! » Arizona said. She approached and put the sweetest kiss on Callie's lips. A shining smile appeared on her face, and she headed to the kitchen.

« So, I guess I don't have to update you... » Arizona teased Teddy.

« No, but I want some details ! » She replied.

« I'm sure Callie already told you everything ! »

« Not everything... Arizona, I'm more than happy for you. But I just want to be sure that you know where you're going. You have already hurt each other so much... I know that time heals wound. But I hope you're not making a mistake. »

« We don't know where we going and that's why it feel so good. It's exciting and it's scary at the same time. We haven't spent a lot of time together. We began by sleeping together... as we were involved with other people. » Arizona said.

« Callie told me that »

« And there's been highs and lows, there's been fears, ressentment and then April Kepner locked us in an on-call room and we talked...» Arizona stopped and smiled.

« And ? ... » Teddy asked.

« And nothing. I told her I love her and she told me she loves me » Arizona smiled more.

« What are you ? 12 ? Come on... You're back together or not ? » Teddy asked again.

« We don't know, and we don't care ! We have each other and for the moment, that's it. » Arizona said. « We're not rushing anything. We know that we'll have to figure exactly what we're going to do. But not right now. We're living the present. Carpe Diem style you know. And that's why we don't want to tell everybody. We don't want pressure and starings ! »

« That's exactly what I still think » Callie said, back with 3 mug of coffee. « We told them we were having a neutral friendship, and it kinda work... Except for Amelia but i haven't seen her since wednesday. I think she let it go. »

« I see. » Teddy said. « Don't worry, even if I meet people from the hospital, I won't say a word ! »

« And you are going to come to the hospital ! » Arizona said. « Hunt called me. Karev is sick. So I have to get back to work tomorrow... » She sighed. « I told him you were here and he's giving you privileges, so you can scrubb in if there's an opportunity ! »

« Oh... And they said it will be fun and relaxing like... hollidays... » Teddy sighed !

« Yay ! » Arizona said.

…. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona was happy. So happy that a giant and shining smile was stuck on her face. She loved Callie and Callie loved her, her best friend was here for a few days...  
She was with Teddy at the cafeteria when Amelia arrived and settled with them.

« Hey Robbins » she said. « Weren't you off for two weeks ? »

« Yep. But Karev is sick so they needed me there. » Arizona replied. « Not a big deal. Oh and this is my friend, Teddy Altman. She used to work here, head of cardio a few years ago. »

« Of course, I've heard about you. I'm Dr Shepperd. » Amelia said.

« Nice to meet you » Teddy replied politely.

« So I heard about your frienship thing. » Amelia said, staring at Arizona. « So it's officialy over between you and Ortho goddess ? What a pity ? »

« Mind your own business Shepperd ! » Arizona said. She knew how Amelia could be as they've spent a part of their residency together at Hopkins.

« What ? I'm worried about you ! That's all ! » Amelia said, joking.

« That's so nice of you Shepperd » Arizona winced. « We're done. And I don't want to talk about it ! »

« I know one thing I can do for you. » Amelia stated. « I've got that friend of mine, Amber. She's new in town and she's working here. She's a medical secretary »

« So what ? » Arizon asked.

« So, She's lonely and she's single... » Amelia teased.

« And ? » Arizona said, annoyed.

« Like you ! Oh I forget to mention she's gay. She's cute. Long dark curly hair, blue eyes, very feminine... I'm sure you'll like her. »

« No thank you. I'm not in the mood for dating anybody... » Arizona said, trying to get away from Amelia's trap.

« I talked to her, about you... She'd like to meet you. What about tonight at Joe's ? »

« No ! Stop it ! » Arizona said.

« Let's say 9 ? I'll see you there. Teddy, you're welcome. And I'll asked Torres too. Maybe if it does not work between you two, She will be interested by her. »

« Amelia... » Arizona tried to say.

« Don't thank me. I like to make people happy ! See you tonight. »

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona was upset by Amelia strange behavior. She was angry and everybody can noticed it.

« Where is Bailey for god's sake ! Page her again ! » She yelled at Joe.

« Ok, but slow down, you're scaring him. » Joe replied pointing the 8 years old boy in his bed.

« You're right. » She breathed and smiled at him. « I'm sorry Parker ! I'm not mad at you ! I'm mad at Dr Bailey who is late and we need her advice to heal you. You understand ? »

Parker nodded.

« You must be Parker ? How are you big guy ? » a voice said.

« Dr Bailey... We weren't expecting you anymore... » Arizona said, looking at her with a dark look.

« Excuse me Dr Robbins but I was at the day-care with my little boy and I rush here as soon as my pager rang... » Bailey answered.

« Nevermind. Wilson, it's up to you ! » Arizona said.

« Parker Stevenson, 8 years old. Presenting abdominal pain ... » Joe was interrupted by Callie who entered the room.

« Dr Robbins, sorry to interrupted. You page me 911 ? » Callie asked.

« Yes. Excuse me Dr Bailey, Dr Wilson... » She said leaving the room and grabbing Callie's wrist. She lead her an on-call room.

« So what's the problem ? Where's the patient ? » Callie asked.

« There's no patient... » Arizona replied.

« Mmm. I see... » Callie turn back and closed the curtains.

« So you want me to check on you ? Where does it hurt ? » Callie asked Arizona raising an eyebrow. She approached Arizona with a sassy smile.

« No, no, no Callie ! I don't have time for that ! » Arizona stopped her. « Amelia is trying to trap us ! »

« What are you talking about ? Trap us ? Fooling us, ok, but not trapping... »

« I know her Callie. She 's got that freaking smile when she talked to me » Arizona explained. « She is trying to play matchmaker or whatever she's got in mind ! »

« Matchmaker ? » Callie asked.

« She invited me at Joe's tonight to meet her new in town, sooo lonely ,and by chance gay, friend Amber... » Arizona said. « And you're going to because if we don't get along well, maybe you should be interested... »

« I told you it was a bad idea... Wait it was my idea. So It was a great idea... » Callie grumbled. « Wait ! Why would it be you the first pick ? »

« Really, you're arguing about that ? » Arizona paniked. « She invite Teddy too... And she didn't let me time to say no ! »

« Hey ! Calm down... Don't worry. You're not going to play the game anyway. You can go. I won't. Or maybe I'll go but I won't join you. I'll stay with Mer. So we can fool them more. They'll see you on a date and me in the same room being ok with that. That's perfect ! After that, they will leave us alone for a while ! » Callie said.

« You're not serious ? Callie, do you understand what I just told you ? I don't want to do that ! » Arizona yelled.

« Do what ? » Meredith asked, entering the room. « Hey ! »

The two women blushed and look at each other embarassed.

« I... Uh.. I won't pick up Sofia when Arizona's got a date tonight. It's not my week! Find someone else! » Callie mumbled.

« You've got a date ? Already ? » Meredith asked looking at Arizona. « I'm sorry Arizona, it's none of my business. »

« What are you doing here ? » Callie asked Meredith, trying to change the subject.

« Nothing just want to have a break. » Meredith Replied.

Arizona glared at Callie and leave the room without a word as Meredith laid on a bed.

«She's moving on Callie. Don't be upset. You decided to be friends and nothing more. She can do what she want. » Meredith said.

« I know. It's just that... She can do that when Sofia is not with her. » Callie faked.

« Isn't Sofia with you this week ? » Meredith asked.

« Uh.. We kinda change the schedule. Hey what about a Tequilla night at Joe's ? » Callie asked

« Oh I loved that ! » Meredith sighed.

« I'll pick you up at 9 ? » Callie asked.

« Sounds perfect. I'll asked Maggie to take care of the kids. You can bring Sofia. »

« Perfect ! See you ! »

…... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« So we are really going to do this ? What's wrong with you two ? » Teddy asked as she entered Joe's with her friend.

« Apparently... » Arizona sighed.

The two friends settled at a table and ordered two beer.

« Arizona, this is ridiculous ! You know that she's playing with you, right ? So why give her that pleasure ? » Teddy asked.

« Bar tender ! Two tequilla please. » Arizona asked.

« But we already have beers ! »

« I know » Arizona said grabbing the two shut of tequilla. She swallowed them immediately, ordering two others. « It was for me... »

« Slow down Arizona ! » Teddy ordered her.

« I need that. I need that because I can't do it. But Callie want me to do it. So I will drink to try to... I don't even know what to do. » She said as she grabbed the two new shots of tequilla.

« I don't get it... You don't have to do that ! You've got nothing to prove ! » Teddy said. « It's totaly stupid ! »

« Hey, two more please ! »

At the same time, Callie and Meredith arrived and settled at the counter. Meredith heard Arizona asking for drinks and looked at Callie.

« You knew she would be here ? »

« No ! Absolutely not ! » Callie replied.

« If you say so. She seems to have fun... » Meredith said.

« Good for her » Callie replied, trying to avoid Meredith's eyes

As Arizona kept on drinking tequilla and waited for Amelia and her guest, Teddy approached Callie.

« Can I talk to you for a sec ? » She asked her.

« I'm kinda busy here Teddy... » Callie replied.

« It's about a patient... » She insisted. « Just a sec ! »

« Ok... Excuse us Mer ! » Callie apologized.

« No problem ! » She replied.

Teddy gripped Callie's arm and led her outside.

« What are you doing Callie ! This is totaly insane ! » Teddy said, angrily.

« No ! It's genius ! Arizona just have to be nice with Amelia's girl and after, she'll stop bothering us ! And we'll be fine and freed from her teases ! » Callie replied, sincerely convinced.

« She's already drunk ! » Teddy informed Callie.

« What ? Already ? » Callie joked. « She's a grown up Teddy. She'll know what to do. » She patted Teddy's shoulder, and got back in the bar with a confident smile.

When she returned at her table, Teddy found Arizona drinking two more shots.

« Stop it now ! »

« Yep. I think I'd throw up if I take one more. But I still have my beer ! » Arizona burst in laugh.

Amelia entered the bar and looked for Arizona. As she found her she immediately understood the blonde had already began her evening. Amber was behind her and followed her to Arizona's table.

« Hey there ! Sorry we're a little late. » Amelia said. « I think Amber wanted to look pretty tonight. So Amber this is Teddy, and this is Arizona Robbins the well known paedetrician surgeon, awesome friends, beloved mother and single friend of mine. »

« Hey ! » Amber said shily

« I'm going to order drinks. I'll be right back. Why don't you join me Teddy ? » Amelia asked.

« No thank you, I'm good here. » Teddy Replied.

« Ok, see you... »

Amelia joined the counter and approached Callie and Meredith.

« So Torres, I thought you had plans for tonight ? » Amelia asked.

« That is my plan actually. » Callie replied as she was trying to look at Amber who was taking of her jacket and sat really next to Arizona. She frowned her eyebrows and try to see her face.

« It's Amber. She's a friend. » Amelia teased Callie. « She had a crush for Robbins since the first time she saw her. She's working at the budget office. So when i heard that the two of you were definitively done, I jump on the opportunity ! »

« She's kinda sexy. But I don't think it's Arizona's style. » Callie said, trying to hide the jealousy she began to feel.

« Come on Torres ! Don' you see... It's pretty obvious... » Amelia teased her again, leaving the counter with the drinks she had order.

« That's right Callie. She's less tall than you but she's like you... Dark long hair, dark eyes, tanned skin... » Meredith said. « Anyway, what about you ? Are you going to see Paul ? »

Callie didn't listen to Meredith's and stared at Arizona.

Arizona was totaly drunk and was struggling to speak properly. She was looking at the young and pretty Amber without thinking about romance or whatever.

« So you've been to Africa ? » Amber asked

« Yeah ! A long time ago... » Arizona tried to remain serious.

Amber seemed charmed by Arizona. She stared at her intensely, and ignore totaly Teddy and Amelia who were only drinking. She was really flirty and Arizona kept smiling at every question she asked her.

« I admire you ! Dealing with sick children all day long ! You must be so strong ! » Amber stated. « I couldn't do it ! »

« I'm sorry, what did you say ? » Arizona asked, totaly unable to follow the discussion.

« Oh I love that song ! You want to dance ? » Amber asked, grabbing Arizona's arm.

« Oh ! No i don't dance. I've got one leg only and I can't really dance. » Arizona mumbled.

« Come on ! I've work in a rehab center for disabled children. They were dancing all the time and they love that ! It's not an excuse ! » She grabbed Arizona's wrist and dragged her to dance.

Arizona was laughing. And followed her. Amber was dancing as Arizona was just shaking her shoulders slowly.

« You see ! I suck at dancing ! » Arizona said.

« It's not that bad ! » Amber replied winking at her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Why did you wanted to come here if you have nothing to say ? You knew she would be here and you wanted to spy on her ? » Meredith asked Callie.

« No ! I had a rough day, I wanted to change my mind... » Callie replied looking at Arizona's. « I can't believe she's dancing... She never wanted to dance with me since … Nevermind. Goodpseed. She can't to whatever she want... »

« You're staring ! » Meredith said.

« No i'm not ».

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Amelia, I don't know what's your plan, but I just want you to know that it's totaly inapropriate » Teddy said.

« What ? I'm just trying to make two single girl hang out... » Amelia said.

« What's your goal ? Because I have to say that I found it totaly disguting. »

« I'm just... experimenting. » Amelia said.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« I have to sit ! » Arizona said, walking back with difficulty to her table.!

« Wait for me » Amber said. She approached her and put a lock of Arizona's hair behind her ear. She smiled at her and took Arizona's hand to get back to their table. Arizona was totaly unaware of what was happening around her and didn't stop her.

As soon as she saw that, Callie grabbed her purse and left the bar. She was upset. She was outrageously jealous and looking at that girl flirting with Arizona all night has been too much to handle. Teddy saw her leaving and followed her, leaving Arizona alone with Amber an Amelia.

« Callie ! Wait ! » Teddy yelled !

« You see her ? That little... bitch ? » Callie was crying.

« Callie ! I told you that it was a bad idea ! What do you think ? It was predictable ! » Teddy said. « She's drunk ! The other girl is here on a date... She's young, she's enterprising. Arizona didn't give a shit about her ! She love you ! She don't even know what she's doing ! So go in there, take her hand and bring her back home! »

« You're right... It was a bad idea. Arizona didn't want to do it and I pushed her... What's wrong with me ! » Callie said. She headed to the bar and as she entered she saw Amber kissing Arizona as Amelia had left them alone, talking at the counter with Meredith. Teddy joined her and gasped as she saw the two women kissing, chastely. Callie burst in tears and left Joe's running to her car. Teddy didn't try to stopped her, She knew she could'nt calm Callie and prefered to go and stop that creepy game. She took Arizona's hand and forced her to followed her.

"Hey! Leave me alone Theodora! I'm..." She didn't have the time to end her sentence that she lost her balance, making her fall. Her head hurt the corner of a chair.

"Oh my god!" Amelia yelled, noticing that her little game had gone too far. She reached Arizona, helping her to stand up with Teddy's help.

"You're bleeding Robbins... You've got a deep wound on your eyebrow. You need stiches and a cerebral control... Come with me."


	19. Chapter 19

« I'm sorry Callie... I didn't mean … I didn't think things would gone that way... Ever ! » Amelia said as she was facing an angry Callie.

« Well, you should be happy because you know what you wanted to know... » Callie replied coldly.

« Come on ! It was a joke, nothing more... But I couldn't know that Amber would be so... »

« So what ? » Callie asked.

« So starved ? I get it... I'm sorry, it was just a stupid idea and I'm just... » Amelia tried to apologize.

« I think it's enough now Amelia. You better go. » Teddy told her.

Amelia smiled awkwardly and left the room. Callie took a chair and sat next a sleepy Arizona. Teddy leaned against the wall and sighed.

« See it ? It's not difficult : You let people talk and you live your life without hiding anything or you keep that going and you'll have everybody on your back, asking questions and looking at you with pity, or worst tell you to date somebody and presenting you all the single people in that hospital. » Teddy said. « It's not up to me, but I don't understand your choice. But go with it if it's your wish. But I'm telling you, it's going to have other problems. »

« I don't know Teddy. All I want now is for her to wake up and to get her back home... » Callie said.

« You know what ? Go back home. I'll take care of her. So you won't be seen together... » Teddy told Callie.

« Thank you ! I need to sleep ! Let me know when she wake up. » Callie said, leaving the room.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

« What ? What is she doing here ? Is she Ok ? » Bailey said entering Arizona's room. Teddy who had fall asleep, woke up by surprise.

« Oh ! Hello Miranda ! » She said. « Oh, it's nothing, she just drink a little too much last night and she fall against a chair. No big deal. »

« What ? How is she ? » Bailey asked.

« Good, don't worry. She's good ! I'm waiting for her to wake up and then I'll take her back home. » Teddy smiled. She was surprised that Bailey seemed to worry about Arizona.

« I told you those you are just out of control ! I don't know what's going on between them, but I hope they know what they're doing ! » Bailey grumbled.

« Oh... So you know ?... » Teddy whispered.

« Caught them on the act... doing nasty things in a car... » Bailey replied shaking her head. « When they'll be over their past and over their lack of communication, I hope that they'll be able to be back together for good. I'm sick with their coming and going ! They have a child together ! They love each ohter ! Anyway, it's not my problem, just saying. » She said leaving the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Oh my god ! I'm so … what's that face ! Look at that ! It's going to scar ! Just on my eyebrow ! Rhhhhaaaaa ! » Arizona said as she looked at herself in the miror of her bathroom. « And my head hurt so much ! I want to …. »

Callie was sitting on Arizona's bed and just heard unpleasant sound of Arizona throwing up. She had severe hungover and was sick.

« Do you need help ? » Callie asked ?

« No... » Arizona mumbled. « I'm Ok ». She stroke her face with a wet towel and grabbed her crutches. She sighed and headed back to the room. Sitting on the bed, she avoided Callie's gaze. She didn't remembered everything about last night, but Teddy had told her what had happened.

« Callie ? » Arizona whispered.

« Yes ? »

« Callie, I'm so, so sorry for what I did yesterday. I should have... »

« Arizona, don't apaologize. It's not your fault at all ! First it's Amelia's ! And it's mine's too. You didn't want to do it and I pushed you... So don't apologize. » Callie said.

« Stop it... I agree with you but apparently she kissed me and I didn't say no. I should have told her to back off. » Arizona said. « Even if I was drunk. Everything about it was a bad idea. »

« Everything... But one thought... » Callie smiled. « You can dance... »

Arizona blushed and looked at Callie. She knew how much she enjoy dancing. And so did she before the plane crash. She loved that. But with the prosthetic, she never allowed herself to dance anymore with Callie. But one night in a bar where she was hanging out with Kaneesha, she stood up and felt like dancing. Immediately Kaneesha took her hand and led her to the dancefloor and it felt so good that she cried of joy.

« I'm just shaking my shoulders and put my hands up in the air » Arizona teased .

« It's a huge step compared at the last time we talked about dancing... » Callie replied.

« It was years ago Callie. I'm totaly comfortable with my body now. » Arizona said, smiling at her. « Dark, grumpy, sad Arizona is far away. And I still ask myself how you have been able to stand her. » Arizona said. « And I guess that in order to figure our... 'relationship'... We have to start dating, haven't we ? » Arizona said.

« What ? » Callie looked at her.

« So next Friday, if my eyebrows is mostly healed, you are coming to a dance night with me ! » Arizona said with sparks in her blue eyes ! « It's going to be awesome ! Yay ! Ouchh ! my head is going to blow ! »

Callie bursteg in laugh. She approached Arizona on the bed and invited her to put her hand on her shoulder.

« Come here my little drunkard... I'm going to take good care of you »

Arizona obeyed and leaned against Callie. Callie stroke her blonde hairs smiling softly.

« So we are going on a date... I feel like I'm 16 again » She said.

« Sweet sixteen » Arizona replied as someone rushed in the room and stopped in front of them.

« What are you doing ! » A little voice yelled.

« Sofia ! Don't scream please ! Mama's got a headache... »

Sofia stared at her Mama and smiled.

« I'm sorry Mama ! Can I hug you ? » She asked. « It's my cure for headache. It's a good one ! »

Callie and Arizona blushed, thinking of a time where Arizona said the same thing.

« Come here baby ! » Arizona said as Sofia jumped on the bed.

« And why are you both on the bed ? You told me once that snuggling on bed is for children and their parents or for lovers ! »

« I think we have to talk to her soon » Callie whispered in Arizona's ear.

« I think so... » Arizona sighed

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **AN : I'd like to thank you one more time for your reviews.**

 **Next chapter will bring us a little forward in Callie and Arizona relationship.**

 **How is that dacing date going to be ?**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter and don't hesitate to leave reviews !**

 **Thank you !**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN : I'd like to thank all the new readers who enjoyed that story !**

 **I'm so happy to see that you are more and more each day !**

 **So please ! Leave me some reviews to help me know if you like it or not !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Hey ! How are you ? » Amelia asked Arizona as she entered her office.

« Amelia... You don't have to do your whipping boy, I'm not going to hit you or something... » Arizona said.

« You should... I've been such a jerk... But in a way, you were messing with me ! » Amelia said.

« What do you mean ? » Arizona asked her.

« You and Torres ! I'm not Kepner or Karev ! You can't fool me that easy ! » Amelia smirked.

« What do you mean Torres and me ? » Arizona tried to say.

« Bullshit Arizona ! At least Callie stopped your stupid little game when I talked to her »

« You are exhausting ! Don't you dare tell anyone else ! » Arizona stated.

« Don't worry ! You two are so pitiful liar that before the end of the week, everybody will notice that you're back together ! » Amelia teased her friend.

« Shut up ! » Arizona yelled, throwing a notepad to her.

« Hey ! Be careful ! Oh ! Guess what ! I could blackmail you ! » Amelia said, winking at Arizona.

« Ok... You want to play... Maybe I can bring a new hot topic in the gossip ! » Arizona said, trying to work, without looking at Amelia.

« Oh ! Bite me Robbins ! »

« No thanks ! But i'm sure the nurses would love to know that you and chief Hunt are a thing... » Arizona teased.

« Ah ah ! I surrender ! » Amelia said, leaving the office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sofia was playing with her friends at the day-care. She was about to build a Lego castle when she saw her mommies throught the windows. They were talking, laughing and seemed to be very close. She stared at them for a moment and then got back to her game.  
A little later, the door opened and Arizona entered the room. She looked for her daughter and saw her fascinated by her own artwork.

« Wow ! You did that ? On your own ? » Arizona asked her.

« Yep ! I'm so gifted ! » the little girl replied. « You can take a picture ? »

« Yep ! Come on ! Smile pumpkin ! » Arizona said while she took her phone from her pocket. « Yay ! That's my girl ! So let's go now ! We have a rendez-vous ! »

« Where are we going ? » Sofia asked as her mother gave her her jacket.

« It's a surprise baby. You 'll see it soon enough ! »

Mother and daughter walked throught the hallways and arrived in the parking lot. After a short ride, they arrived in front of well-known restaurant. It was Sofia's favorite because of the giant indoors playground.

« Yeah ! We are really going ? » She asked.

« Really baby ! But there's another surprise ! Look who is waiting for you ! » Arizona said as she pointed Callie.

The little girl opened the door cars herself and rushed to her.

« Hey Baby girl ! How was your day ? » Callie asked her daughter.

« It was so long ! But now it's going to be so cool ! » She replied.

As Arizona joined them, the little girl looked at them.

« You two have something special to tell me ? » She asked seriously.

« Indeed, we have sweetheart ! » Callie replied. « But let's get in, we'll talk when we'll be inside. »

They entered the restaurant, welcomed by a waitress. As they settled, Arizona sat next Callie, both in front of their daughter. Sofia stared at them.

« I know what you want to tell me ! » She smirked.

« Really ? So go ahead ! » Arizona teased her.

« I'm not stupid ! » The little girl said. « You are acting like weirdos ! »

« Langage ! » Callie said her.

« Sorry mommy ! But I know that you are in love again ! » Sofia said naturally.

Callie blushed as Arizona bursted in laugh.

« What ! It's not funny ! At all ! » Sofia yelled angrily. « You should be ashame of yourself ! »

« What's that young lady ! » Callie said.

« You were in love before ! And then you had a fight and after Mama was in another home, and I was sad ! » she said with tears in her eyes. Immediately, Arizona stood up and took her daughter in her arms.

« It's allright sweetheart ! It's all gonna be allrgiht. » Arizona whispered in her ear, rocking her softly.

« I know ! I know ! But now you are in love for ever ! Or I'll be a pain in your ass ! » Sofia said.

« Hey ! Where did you learn that ! You're not allowed to say that Sofia ! » Arizona said.

« It's uncle Alex... And you are not allowed to leave me and mommy anymore ! » She said as she hide her head in her mother's blond hair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« She's asleep. She's been playing so much that she was exhausted ! » Callie said, walking back from her daughter's room. « It's been a lot for her. »

« Yeah... It broke my heart when... » Arizona tried to said while she began to cry.

« Hey ! It's ok now ! » She said, taking Arizona in her arms as she sat on the couch next to her. She kissed her on her forehead.

« I'm sorry but that... It makes me realize how selfish I've been. » Arizona said.

« No, no Arizona ! Things were clear ! No looking back ! We've made mistakes, we learned from them and now we are writting a whole new story. » Callie said, holding her tightly.

« You're right I'm sorry... » Arizona whispered breaking the embrace.

« You want a glass of water ? » Callie asked.

« No thank you. I'd rather go home. » Arizona said.

« You're sure ? »

« Yes, I need to sleep and to be alone if it's ok for you. »

« Of course » Callie said, a little worried.

« I see you tomorrow at work ? » Arizona asked.

« Yes, I'll be there at 8. » Callie replied.

« Fine. » Arizona stood up and walked to the door. She turned back and smiled at Callie . « Come here ».

Callie followed her wish and walked to her. As she approached, Arizona softly put her hands around Callie's face. She closed her eyes and kissed her sweetly. Callie grabbed her hips and tried to deepened the kiss. Arizona pulled back and kissed Callie's cheek.

« I'm in love with you. I'm totally, deeply, sincerely in love with you. I'm falling in love again with you Calliope. » Arizona whispered, hugging Callie thightly for a long moment.

« Are you okay ? » Callie asked. She felt Arizona totaly on edge.

« I've never been better. » Arizona replied. She looked in Callie's eyes and trace the edge of her face with her finger. « I see you tomorrow for our dancing date so ? »

« I wouldn't miss it ! I... I love you... » Callie said, kissing her before she left the house.

As she heard Arizona's car roll away, she staid in front of the door, smiling silly, alone in the darkness of her empty hallway.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Wow ! You're hot ! » a voice said behind Arizona.

« I know ! » Arizona replied with a big smile. « I have to... Have you seen the girl I'm having a date with ? Brunette, tall, feminine, brown eyes, sweet and breath taking smile... I have to be Hot ! »

« So it's a date ? »

« A date it is Teddy... » Arizona sighed.

« You are ready for that ? » Teddy asked.

« I'm more than that. I want it more than anything ! But I'm also scared, excited... »

« Wow ! Slow down ! You're worst than my 15 years old niece who's dating for the first time ! » Teddy teased her friend.

« If you said so. But trust me, I feel like I'm 15. » Arizona said excitedly.

« And you are really going to dance all night ? » Teddy asked.

« You're so naive Teddy... » Arizona laughed. « If you'd know Callie as I know her ... »

« Oh shut up ! I don't need to hear your sex story ! » Teddy joked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie parked her car where Arizona told her in her text. She had never been in that area and was waiting for her to come and welcome her.

« Hey you found it ! » Arizona said, knocking on Callie's windshield.

« What » Callie asked opening the door.

« Nothing. Come with me ! » Arizona asked her as she took Callie's hand in hers.  
It's been so long since they hadn't walked the street hand in hands. Callie smiled as she looked at Arizona. She was so beautiful.

« Here it is ! » Arizona smiled.

« How... Have you ever been here ? » Callie asked. « It's... You're sure ? »

« Yeah come on ! It's going to be fun ! » Arizona yelled.

They were going to spend the night in one of the most trendy nightclub of Seattle. Callie was surprised. She looked everywhere and smiled as she heard the music playing inside.

« It 's a real dancing date ? In a nightclub with a DJ ? » She asked, unbelieving.

« That's it ! » Arizona yelled.

They entered the room and Callie gasped. There was people everywhere, dancing, having fun, screaming.

« It's awesome ! Thank you Arizona ! »

« Come on let's go dancing ! » Arizona took her by the hand and led her to the dancefloor.

Immediately, Callie began to dance. She had been waiting to dance with Arizona for years now. She was so excited that she couldn't help but smiling and singing, moving her curves, putting her arms up in the air. Arizona was dancing too, in her own way, shaking her head and shoulders, making little steps following the rythm. They were so happy to be there together. Their body close enough, each moment they touched each other made them shivering. Callie was impressed by Arizona. She wasn't faking her hapiness to be here. She was wearing a dress that made her prosthetic a little apparent and she didn't care. She was having fun and that made Callie's heart beat faster. She was smiling widely to Arizona, stealing little kisses some times.  
Arizona was thrilled to see her Callie so free, dancing with her. Enjoying that moment, simply enjoying the hapiness to be together was something that they haven't experienced for so long.

« You're okay ? » Callie asked Arizona as she seemed to dance slower.

« I think I need a break. But go ahed ! Keep dancing ! » She told Callie.

« You're not goin anywhere without me » Callie said, taking Arizona's hand in her and walking to a table.

They settled and Callies asked Arizona if she wanted something to drink.

« Water for me ! » She said. « I've already take some pain killer, so no bouze for me tonight ».

« I'll be right back ! » Callie said, gettin up and kissing Arizona on her lips before going.

At the same time someone arrived behind Arizona.

« I guess I understant why you've dating me now... So you're back with her ? »

Arizona turned back.

« Hey Kaneesha... »


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! You are 100 following the story! I'm so grateful!**  
 **I hope you like how things are turning.**  
 **Please let me reviews and tell me what you think!**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

. . . . . . .

« What was I for you ? A passtime to wait for her to come back to you ? » Kaneesha asked with a painful tone. « I thought that it was totally over between you two ! You told me that ! »

« I'm sorry Kaneesha ! I didn't plane it, I swear... It just happen and it ... » Arizona tried to say as she was cutt of by Callie.

« I'm sorry for you Kaneesha. It's not something we thougth was going to happen, believe me. It take us by surprise. You are just a collateral damage... »

« Callie, please, don't make it more awkward. I got it. » Arizona said. She looked at Kaneesha and asked her to go outside. The two women crossed the room and headed to the parking lot.

« Listen, I can't say anything more than I'm deeply sorry for hurting you so much. Please, believe me when I told you that I enjoy every minute we spend together. You help me move on. You help me found myself again. And I could never been enough grateful for that. » Arizona said. « You're an amazing woman and you will find the person you deserve. But that person is not me. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve everything Kaneesha. You're ... »

« Shut the fuck up ! I don't want to listen to your bullshit anymore ! Of course I deserve better than you ! You're nothing but a heartless bitch ! You messed with me ! Go to hell ! » she said as she slaped Arizona, leaving the parking lot. Callie who was listening from a distance ran to Arizona.

« Oh my god ! Are you okay ? Did she hurt you ? » She asked.

« No, i'm fine. I got what I deserve that's all... » Arizona said, trying to smile.

« Come on. Let's go inside and forget about it. » Callie said.

As they walked back in, they passed in front the second dance hall where the music playing was quiet and there was only couples dancing together romantically. Not saying a word, Callie took Arizona's hand and led her to the dancefloor. Arizona smiled at her and followed her. They began shily to dance. Arizona put her hands on Callie's shoulders and Callie put hers around Arizona's waist. They looked deeply in each other eyes, dancing slowly as if they were alone in that room. Slowly, Arizona put her arms behind Callie's neck, holding her tightly. She put her head on the crook of her shoulder and closed her eyes. Callie's hands were moving Arizona's back and her hips, strocking her lovingly. The closeness of their body make them both shivering. There was no need to talk or to add anything. They were in their bubble and none of the rest matters.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona woke up slowly. She first felt a little pain in her stump and winced a little before streching her body. She looked at her phone and sighed. She was up twenty minute before her alarm. Then she saw a text from Callie :

 _Thank you so much for that wonderfull night. I love you ! See you for a private breakfast at work. XOXO._

Arizona smiled. Everything about that night had been so magic, execpted facing Kaneesha. She was still sorry for her and felt guilty about the way thing ended between them. But what she was living with Callie was so intense that she knew that she had made the good choice.  
She grabbed her prosthetic and tried to get up slowly. The pain was very hard and she had to limp a little while she walked to the kitchen. Sighing, she grabbed a tass of coffe while she heard someone knocking at the door.

« Oh shit » Arizona said as she headed to open the door. She opened it and found April smiling at her.

« Good Morning ! I bring breakfast ! » April said loudly as she showed Arizona a basket full of pastries, fruits and a lot of attractive food.

« Hey April ! What are you doing here ? » Arizona asked.

« I didn't want you to be alone today. » She said as she entered the appartment. « I know that you don't want to talk about it, and I know that things has been complicated with Callie. But I'll be here for you today ! » She hugged her friend and walked to the kitchen.

Arizona knew exactly what day it was. And she was so touched that April remembered it. They talked about it one night after Callie and her broke up. Arizona was totaly devasted in her office when April found her that same day, crying in silence, two years ago. The red headed surgeon hadn't ask anything to her. She had just took her in her arms and comforted her for more than an hour. They remained there a long moment, and for one time, Arizona told April everything. It was Tim's death anniversary. Even Callie didn't knew the exact day. It had always been a difficult day for Arizona, and it was harder that year with the divorce. So after all this time, Arizona didn't think that April will remember it.

« April, you're so... » Arizona said with tears rolling on her cheeks.

« Oh no ! Please don't cry ! I thought it will make you happy, not sad ! »

« I'm happy... You're so kind to me ! » Arizona said.

« Arizona, you've been there for me. I'll never forget it. So I'm here for you today, and we're having that huge breakfast and then we're going to work, saving life ! »

« Thank you ! » Arizona said, walking to her for a hug.

« Hey, why are you laming? » April asked.

« Long story... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie had a light day. There was no big surgeries planed for the moment and she was waiting for Arizona to arrive, doing some paperwork. As she saw her arrived she could'nt help herself but smiling.

« You're staring Torres ! You're too happy to see her. People are going to notice it. » Amelia whispered in Callie's ear.

« Get out of my way Shepperd ! » Callie warned her.

As Amelia walked away, Callie noticed that Arizona was accompanied by raised an eyebrow, asking herself why Kepner was grabbing her lover's arm.

« Hey Callie » April said as they arrived at the desk where Callie was working.

« Hey ! How are you ? Why are you together so … Why ? » Callie asked clumsilly.

« It's just... We're working on a case so we spent the last night talking about it and we ended late. So I slept at Arizona's and here we are. » April said to Callie. « I got to go... See you ! And be strong today » April said to Arizona, putting her hand on her shoulder.

« Hey ! » Arizona said, looking at Callie. She tried to avoid her gaze, knowing that she was going to asked a lot of questions. Arizona started to walked throught the hallway, followed by Callie.

« Hey, what's that ? » Callie asked. « Why are you coming with Kepner at work ? Why is she lying to me ? And what's that 'be strong' today ! » Callie asked.

« Yeah I know it was a bad idea... » Arizona said, wincing.

« What ? And are you in pain ? You're limping... » Callie asked.

« I think I dance too much last night. » Arizona smiled maliciously.

« Really. I thought you spent your night with Kepner... » Callie replied. « What is it with her ? Are you hiding stuff from me ? »

« Callie... Seriously... » Arizona said quietly. « You way overreacting... »

« So tell me... Why did she lied ? » Callie asked, a little upset.

« She showed up at my door this morning with a huge homecooked breakfast. That's it... And as you know, she doen't know for us... So I think she was trying to... I don't really know why she told you that in fact... » Arizona replied. « Maybe she was trying to avoid you asking me awkward question, just like what you're doing now... »

« Mmmh mmmh... And that 'be strong' and the lie... I'm sorry I don't believe your story... 'Be strong today' ? What was that... You've got a big surgery ? It's a hard case ? Why didn't you tell me ? We should have gone dancing another day... » Callie said, trying to get the truth from Arizona.

Arizona stopped and looked at Callie. She took a deep breath and tried to remain strong.

« It's the day Timothy died. » She said sadly. « And April know that. And she know that I hate to talk about it. »

Callie felt stupid. She didn't know it. She felt sorry and upsed. Looking at Arizona, she took her hands in hers.

« So this morning, like the last years, she came to see me and support me. That's all. »

« Why... didn't... Sorry... I know you don't like to talk about ... »

« No Callie... I can talk about it, and mostly about everything now. It still difficult sometimes but I tried to be more open now. » Arizona said. « If you want, tonight, come home with Sofia, and I show you pictures and video of him. »

« I'd love that ! » Callie said, smiling at Arizona. She wanted so much to embraced her tightly but couldn't because of their choice of not telling their co workers about their new relationship. And she was so happy to see her able to share her intimacy freely with her. She didn't know much about Timothy and had only saw a few pictures of him.

« Then I see you tonight ? » Arizona asked.

« I'll be there with our daughter. » Callie replied. « I love you » She said silently, only moving her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN : First, Thank you again for following the story. I'm really happy and grateful !**

 **Then, I'd like to know what you think about it. Please leave me reviews !  
**

 **And above all, I hope you'll enjoy reading that chapter.  
Again, sorry for the mistakes.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« I brought whine and a baby girl ! » Callie said as Arizona opened the door of her appartment.

« She's not really a baby anymore, right big girl ? » Arizona asked Sofia as the little girl ran into the living room.

Callie kissed Arizona and followed her. Diner table was ready. Nothing extravagant but a few candles and a rose on the table made Callie smiled.

« It's... » Callie tried to say.

« Don't ! » Arizona state.

« It's kinda romantic in here ! » Callie teased.

« No it's not » Arizona replied, wincing

« Sure it is ! It totaly is ! »

« No ! » Arizona pouted.

« If you say so... Anyway, little miss already eat at home and everything, so she just have to go sleep. » Callie replied.

« Let her playing around a little. » Arizona said. « Have a sit ! I'm going to check on my rosted chicken. I'll be right back » Arizona said as she headed to the kitchen.

Callie pull off her jacket on the couch and looked at Arizona's shelves in front of her. There was books, DVD, CD and lot of work files. As she wasn't particulary doing attention, her eyes were caught by a pink folder. She immediately recognize it and opened it.

« _Why in the hell is that doing here !_ » She said to herself as she heard Arizona screamed. She ran in the kitchen and find her, letting cold water flowing from the sink.

« What happened ? Are you ok ? » Callie worried.

« I'm ok, don't worry. It's just that freaking oven door... » Arizona explained. « I forger not to put my hand against it when I was taking that freaking chicken of ! »

« Show me. » Callie said.

« It's nothing. Just a little burn. I got it. »

Callie didn't insist. She knew that Arizona could'nt stand to be helped for such little things. She tried to focus on other things because that pink folder was bothering her. Why did Arizona needed it ? Since when did she have it ? Why ? Too many questions were running in her mind.

« Callie ? » Arizona yelled. « Callie ? Do you hear me ? »

« What ? » Callie jumped.

« Can you pass me that first aid kit, it's in the bathroom. »

« Okay, I'll go get it » Callie replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the two women finished their dinner, Arizona had noticed that something was bothering Callie. She hadn't speak a lot during the dinner and had avoided her gaze several times.

Arizona opened the bottle of wine and served them two glasses. She gave one to Callie and took her hands in hers. They walked to the couch and settled.

« What is it ? » Arizona asked.

« What is what ? »

« Tell me... » Arizona asked again.

« What ? There's nothing ! » Callie said. « It was a lovely night, thank you ! »

« Don't try to avoid my question Calliope ! » Arizona said.

« I'm not ! » Callie replied.

« You are... You've been so distant. Is that because we saw Kaneesha ? »

« No ! Of course no ! It's nothing. Work stuff... » Callie said.

« You sure ? You want to talk about it ? »

« Absolutely not ! I thought you wanted to talk about Timothy tonight ? » Callie said, happy to escape from that awkward discusion.

« That's right » Arizona smiled. « I found those videos back at my parent's last year. I scanned them. Want to see them ? »

« You bet ! » Callie said, thrilled to share that new intimacy with Arizona.

Arizona took her Ipad and opened the video files. It was some of those old family video. It showed her and Timothy playing on the beach. Arizona was 4 years old and her brother 6. They were running and playing, laughing loudly with Barbara. Arizona's eyes were shining. It was a mixed of nostalgia and sadness.

« It was in Miami ! I don't even remember we've been there. Maybe we've met on that beach at the time ! » Arizona said.

Callie smiled when she saw baby Arizona. She wast nearly the same with her baby face, those piercing blue eyes, those bonde curls and those dimples. Then she lost herself in her thought, asking herself if the baby they had lost a few years ago would have looked like that little girl from the past. Arizona, who was so happy to show those video to her, didn't noticed Callie erasing the tear that rolled on her cheek.

« Oh, this one is... » Arizona stopped. « It's when we brought him to the airport for his last trip... »

Callie took her hand ans kissed it.

« We don't have to look at it if you don't want » She whispered.

« No, let's see it. I want to do it with you. »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Hey can't you stop that Dad ? I don't need that right now ! » Tim said.

« Daniel, stop it ! Don't you want to enjoy the moment ? » Barbara asked her husband.

« Do you really have to go ? » Arizona asked her brother. « Can't you just stay here and find another job ? »

« Arizona Robbins ! » Daniel Robbins yelled.

« I'm just asking... » Arizona replied.

« Don't worry ! I'll be back Zozo ! » Tim teased his sister.

« Stop calling me that way ! I'm not 5 anymore ! » Arizona replied

« I'll take care of myself, don't worry sister. »

Arizona began to cry sotly. Tim took her in his arms tightly.

« And be proud of you. You're awesome. Don't ever let anyone or anything make you believe the opposite. » Tim said. « I love you, and I will send you mail all the time ! You're so strong Arizona, you don't even know how amazing you are. Walk tall ! »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three days passed since the dinner, and Arizona was staring. Staring at Callie from a distance. She was having lunch with Maggie and Meredith and seemed to enjoy it. During those three days, Callie didn't called her, text her or talked to her. There hadn't been argument that night. Callie had left a little early according to Arizona. But it was clear that she was avoiding her since that night.

« Hey ! What are you doing ? Your lunch is going to be cold ! » April said. « I heard that Dr Altman might have found a job in Seattle ? That would be so great for you ! »

« What do you mean ? » Arizona asked.

« You two are so closed... » April replied.

« That's right. So it would be a great opportunity for you to get to know her. And called her Teddy. »

« You're right. But... » April tried to say.

« But what ? » Arizona asked.

« You'll still be my friend too even if she get that job, won't you ? » April asked. « I'm sure I'm a better cook than her, and I give better advice... I guess... »

« April, it's not a contest ! I'm lucky enough to have two awesome friends like you. You bring me things that Teddy doesn't and Teddy gives me things that you doesn't. That's it. » Arizona said, trying to comfort April.

« Like what ? » She asked.

« Shut up Kepner ! » Arizona teased her.

The two friends had their lunch in a relative silence, as Callie, Meredith and Maggie were laughing loudly. Arizona couldn't help herself but to stare at Callie, trying to understand why she seemed to flee her.

« Why are you looking at them ? » April asked.

« Torres is avoiding me those days » Arizona replied naturally and immediately regretting to say it at loud voice.

« Maybe she needs time to greive. » April said.

« What ? » Arizona gasped.

« Greive your relationship. You've been close for a moment and now you're just friends and maybe she needs time to figure it out. » April said.

« That's something else... I don't know what but I wish she told me. I thought we were over the avoiding thing... » Arizona said sadly.

« Aske her. » April said simply. « You have nothing to lose, at worst you'll know why she's doing it »

« Maybe you're right... » Arizona said. « Just ask her... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie was just getting out of the OR when she felt someone grabing her wrist and led her in a desert hallway.

« What is this about ? »

« Jeeez ! Arizona ! I'm kind of busy right now ! I have to talk to my wife's patient and to finish my post-op transcription ! » Callie yelled.

« I'm head of my department, I'm kind of busy too... Why are you avoiding me ? » Arizona worried.

« Why are you chasing me and staring at me all day long... » Callie replied.

« Don't change the subject ! » Arizona said.

« And don't be paranoiac Arizona ! We want people to forget about us, don't we ? So I'm giving you some slack at work to let them believe what we told them. That's it... » Callie said, trying to leave.

« Hey ! I don't ask you to give some slack out of the hospital ! » Arizona replied.

« Ok... You're right... We decided to be 100% honest toward each other and I'm not right now... » Callie said.

« Oh no... You've been seeing Paul again. You're going to mary him, and you'll have a big house and you... »

Arizona was stopped by Callie pulling her against the wall, looking on the left and on the right if there was anybody, and then kissing her deeply. As she broke the kiss, Arizona looked widenly at her.

« First, it's a 'I'm sorry / I 'm not back with Paul / I Love you idiot' kiss... Get it ? » Callie said. Then she slaped softly Arizona's hip. « And that it's a 'how can you think about it !' slap ».

« So what is this about ? » Arizona asked again.

« I don't have time right time but I found something, at your place the other night and I don't understand why you have it... » Callie replied.

« What are you talking about ? You think I'm hiding something from you ? » Arizona said, surprised by the accusing tone in Callie's voice.

« Are you ? » Callie asked staring at Arizona.

« No I'm not ! Absolutely not ! » Arizona swore. « What did you see ? Tell me ! »

« I don't have time, I really need to go. But I promise as soon as I'm done, I'll get back to you » Callie said, leaving a worrying Arizona alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	23. Chapter 23

Arizona was waiting for Callie in a little restaurant far from the hospital. It was Callie who texted her the adress not long before their little chat in the hallway. Arizona was a little upset. What should have Callie found at her place. She didn't have any suspiscious things to hide from her. What bothered her more was that Callie was late. It was not usual for her.

« Hey ! Sorry, I've been stuck at the hospital by Bailey. She want... »

« So, tell me » Arizona cut Callie off.

« Wow... Slow down... » Callie said, a little surpised by Arizona alacrity.

« No ! There's no time to slow down ! I don't understand. I've been picturing all day long what you could have seen or found, and I don't know ! It's driving me crazy ! So tell me ! What is it about ? » Arizona hurried.

« Okay... I saw a folder, a pink folder, on your shelves... Don't you think it surprised me when I saw it ? » Callie replied.

« So that's it ? » Arizona said.

« What's it ? » Callie repeated.

« You are just upset by that ? » Arizona asked.

« Off course I am ! What are you doing with that ? Why do you have it, right now in your appartment ? » Callie asked her, angrily.

« Because a few month ago I found it in a box I've never unpacked. And as it's a part of our lives I didn't want to throw it. » Arizona replied.

« What ? » Callie reacted. « You must be joking right ? »

« I 'm not. » Arizona told her. « I didn't expected it would upset you so much... »

An endless silence and disconfort settled between the two women. It was broke by the waitress briging the dinner.

« Why are you reacting that way ? Is that bothering you that much ? I know it bring us back to a painful memory but... »

« I don't want to talk about it Arizona. Not now. » Callie said.

« Hey ! We were supposed to be 100% honest and to not bring the past for no good reason between us. » Arizona recalled Callie.

« Why do you want to keep that folder for god's sake ! » Callie finaly asked.

Arizona felt a tear rolling on her cheek.

« Because it's the only material thing that link us to it » She said, before wiping her cheek.

Callie take a long sip of whine. She sighed and looked sadly at Arizona.

« I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense Arizona. »

« I know. I just need to keep it. To have a connection even if it's totaly weird. We don't have anything concrete from it. Even if we lost that baby, it's been a part of our lives. I know it's stupid. It's just an empty folder... » Arizona confessed.

« I don't get it. It's been so long time now. » Callie said.

« I don't ask you to understand, but just to accept it. Please. » Arizona asked.

Callie felt guilty. She did understand Arizona, in a way. She felt guilty about what she thought when she saw that folder.

« When I saw that, I first think that … Nevermind... »

« What did you think ? » Arizona asked.

« I thought that maybe you've been trying with someone else when we were separated, and it upset me. » Callie confessed.

Arizona gasped. Callie knew that she hadn't been involved with someone seriously while they were apart.

« How can you imagine that ! » She said.

« I don't know... I just remembered us, sat on the floor, looking at all those donor profiles in that pink folder, so happy to have our second child... and I couldn't imagine you doing it with someone else than me... »

« Callie... » Arizona said. « If only you've trusted me when I told you that I did really want that baby more than two years ago... I know that there was a lot more than that when you decided to split up. But that misunderstanding has been the trigger to our divorce. »

« I guess you're right. But remember : Not bringing the past... » Callie reminded.

« You're right. I don't want to ruin the night. But I hope you'll understand one day why I want to keep that. And maybe one day, I'll be ready to throw it away. I hope so. » Arizona said as she took Callie's hand.

« I love you Arizona. And if it ease your pain, you can keep it. But maybe not in your living room... » Callie smirked.

« Yeah... Not a good idea... » Arizona laughded shily. « I love you ! »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Hey you ! Blondie head, come here ! » a voice yelled in the hospital main entrance.

« Back off Sheperd, I haven't forgive you yet ! » Arizona replied to Amelia.

« Come on ! I need your professional advice ! » Amelia said.

Arizona sighed and walked to her. Amelia took her tablet and show Arizona picture of several girls.

« You can't get enough of that, can you Sheperd? » Arizona said. « After the mess you've done, you want to bother me again ? »

« Hey, it's not about you.. I tried to find someone for Amber. She's kind of blaming me so I'm trying to fix things... » Amelia said embarassed.

« Don't tell me you're trying to plan another fake date for her ! »

« No that's the point ! I'm looking for a real date... So, who will you pick for her ? » Amelia asked.

« No one. Leave me alone, Leave that poor girl alone... »

« You're not helping Robbins ! I thought that you could help me... With your resumé... »

« What's that supposed to mean ? » Arizona glared at Amelia.

« Nothing, but I've been told that you've date an honorable amount of girl in Seattle... » Amelia teased.

« Why should I be the golden star lesbian on the East Coast ? Are you kidding me ? Go to hell ! » Arizona said as she walked forward.

« You can't deny your hunting board Robbins ! » Amelia said, laughingly.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Hey ! » Arizona said as she met Callie and Meredith at the cafeteria.

« Hey ! What's up ? » Callie asked.

« Nothing ! » Arizona grumbled, settling at the table.

« Someone seems happy today... » Meredith said. She looked at Callie with a questionning face.

« Want to talk about it ? » Callie said.

« No ! »

Arizona was eating her lunch without looking at the two women in front of her.

«You know, there's already Bailey... » Meredith teased.

« What did Bailey had to do with her ? » Callie asked.

« Dr Bailey, Not my son... I mean there's already Bailey to be the grumpy one... You're supposed to be the cheerful one. » Meredith explained.

« She's not even listening to you. » Callie told Meredith.

« Anyway I have to go. I want to see my kids before that long surgery I have. See you ! » She said as she left the cafeteria and headed to the day-care.

« Now she's gone, you can tell me... » Callie said.

« I'm going to kill Shepperd. » Arizona said.

« You want me to help... Because I remember you that I break bones for living ! » Callie said.

« Ah ah ! » Arizona faked laughing.

« I've got a plan to strike back ! » Callie said.

« Seriously ? » Arizona asked.

« A very big plan... Meet me in twenty minute on-call room 5,4th floor. » Callie said as she got up, smiling widely.

« I'm not joking Torres ! I want my revenge on her ! » Arizona said.

« Me too. I've never been more serious. » Callie replied, raising an eyebrow.

As she left the room winking at Arizona, an angry April noticed the glance between the so called exes, and joined her friend who was still grumbling.

« Hey you ! » April said as she approached the table. « I saw that flirting thing ! ».

« I'm not in the mood Kepner... » Arizona replied.

« I'm not in the mood neither ! » April said angrily. « What's the problem with you ? »

« I'm in a bad mood... I'm pouting. »

« I'm pouting too... » April said. « Can we pouting together ? »

« Sure... » Arizona said. « And I was not flirting with Torres... »

« Why are you calling her 'Torres' now ? » April asked.

« Because that's her name and because I'm pouting. » Arizona grumbled.

« I see » April replied. « Would you like to get drunk tonight and we could criticize everything and everybody ? »

« I've been dinking too much lately... » Arizona noticed. « But why not... I've not been drunk with you for ages ! »

« Let's say tonight ? At your place ? » April asked.

« You've got youself a deal Kepner ! » Arizona said. « But now I've got rounds. I text you later. »

« Okay, but stop calling me Kepner ! »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona was approaching the on-call room Callie noticed a few minutes earlier. Arrived in front of the door, she can't help herself but sighing, hoping that Callie had a really good idea to take their revenge on Amelia.

«Hey, Callie I hope you can explain that really quickly because... »

She couldn't end her sentence because Callie had took her arm and led us to lay on a bed.

« What are you doing ! » Arizona asked.

Callie didn't answer and began to kiss her around the neck.

« Callie, you were supposed to explain me your ... »

Callie made Arizona shut up by kissing her deeply on her lips.

« Hey, wait ! I'm not in the mood... And what about your big plans ? » Arizona asked as Callie kept on going kissing her.

« I just want to have a little moment with you here Dr Robbins... » Callie whispered in her ear.

Arizona blushed and laughed.

« But you told me to meet you here to talk about it ! »

« No I told you to meet me there... I'll talk about my plan later... So for the moment, I just want ...a cheeseburger...» Callie smirked, as Arizona kissed her back.

« What ? » Arizona stopped the kiss and looked at her surprised.

« Whatever... » Callie replied, kissing her back and beginning to take her clothes of.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **AN : Here a new chapter for you.**

 **Thank so much for your reviews, don't hesitate to leave another one, It always help me to know if you like the story or not.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN : A short chapter, coming late, I'm sorry.**

 **It's the calm before the storm. A big twist is going to happen in the next chapter. So I hope you still enjoy it!**

 **Thank you for your support! HAve a good reading!**

James Douglas was one of the most annoying interns the hospital has ever welcome. He was clumsy, awkward and wasn't very attractive.  
So when Callie Torres approached him at the cafeteria, everybody looked at them.

« Hey, you're Dr Douglas right ? » Callie asked.

The young man looked around him, as if there should have another doctor with the same name around.

« Uh, yeah. I mean Yes that's me. » He replied surprised.

« So that's you... I understand her... » Callie smirked.

« What ? »

« Dr Shepperd. You've been working in her service lately ? » Callie asked.

« That's right. She talked about me ? » He asked again.

« Sure she is... And when I look at you I understand why... » Callie said leaving James who was blushing.

Leaving the cafeteria, Callie walked to Arizona's office. She knocked at the door and find her lover totaly overworked.

« Hey you »

« What ? I'm busy sorry... » Arizona replied.

« Oh well... I see. I was about to talk to you about my plan but, whatever... See ya... »

« Oh so now you want to talk about that, I should be totaly yours... » Arizona teased.

« What do you mean by 'should' be mine, You're mine ! » Callie said, raising her eyebrow and laughing.

« Oh my god... » Arizona said.

« What ? »

« You're so proud of yourself... You're so vantard... » Arizona joked.

« I am ? » Calie asked.

« Of course you are. You such a baby sometimes... I love that... I love you ! »

Callie smiled big and approached Arizona behind her desk. She bent and give her a little kiss on her cheek.

« I love you » She whispered in Callie's ear.

« I love you too » Callie replied as her pager rang. « Oh crap... it's a 911»

« Go, save lives ! » Arizona teased her as her pager didn't rang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finaly, the drinking night between April and Arizona had been reported. The red headed woman had been stuck in the surgery the day it was planned. So they were now at Joe's after an exhausting shift.

« I'm no more in the mood for being drunk » April confessed. « I'm a little sad, and I'm not good when I'm drun and sad... »

« Long day uh ? Mine was worst ! I failed a patient today... » Arizona explained.

« He's dead ? »

« No, but it's not a reason ! » Arizona replied, taking a sipe of he beer.

« 4 people died on my watch in the ER... So, what about that... » April sighed.

« You're right. I'm sorry... » Arizona replied. « Anyway, it was an awful day... »

« It was... So what's up ? »

« Well, nothing... I'm tired, I don't really want to go back to my place... And you ? » Arizona asked.

« It's the same for me... »

« At least you have Jackson waiting for you at home... » Arizona replied.

« Well, it's not that good... » April said. « We still have some issues. »

« You want to talk about it ? » Arizona asked.

« That night is already boring... No need to talk about that to worsen it... And what about you ? »

« What me ? There's nothing to say. I'm too busy to think about anything. » Arizona said, trying to change the subject.

« You think you're ready to move on ? » April asked.

« I think it's not interesting... Do you want another drink ? »

« No thank. I'm worried about you Arizona. Since you and Callie had talk, you are diving into work. It's not a good thing... »

Arizona rolled her eyes. She was tired of all her friends, cheking on her. It was nice of them, but she hated it. Now that Bailey and Amelia knew for her and Callie, she thought she could tell the truth to April. But she wouldn't. Not if Callie wasn't aware.

« I'm fine April. I swear. Don't worry about me. You have your own stuff to deal with. But I appreciate the worry. » Arizona smiled.

…...

Arizona had been thinking a lot that night after her evening with April. She was tired of playing hide and seek with her friends. It was a common choice with Callie. They didn't want to feel any pressure from the outside. They wanted to stay in their happy bubble.

Arizona had been thinking too much. She wasn't sure to be ready to announce officially her reunion with Callie to everybody. And that feeling was bothering her. She thought that when you're happy, you want to scream it from the roofs tops. And she wasn't ready for that.  
Plus, Callie little endless war with Amelia was something she was over. Of course Amelia had play with the fire and teased her a little too far. But after all, she was her friend and Arizona knew that it was in her temper.

Then, Arizona had been thinking a lot about her relationship wit Callie. They had decided to take it easy, to live the moment without thinking about the past or the future. Callie told her she loved her, but at that moment, Arizona felt a doubt growing in her mind. She didn't know why, and she hated herself to have such a negative thought. But she couldn't help herself.

She was sitting in her car, lost in her thoughts when Callie opened the passenger side door and rushed in the car.

« Hey there ! » She yelled as Arizona jumped fom her sit.

« You scared me ! » She screamed.

« I see that... » Callie replied, smiling at her. « You should see your face ! »

Callie stopped as she noticed Arizona's eyes. They were red, as if the blonde woman had cry.

« Hey, what's wrong ? You're okay ? »

Arizona nodded, without saying a word.

« Because, I have to tell you about my plan ! » Callie said, impatient to told Arizona how she was going to take her revenge on Amelia Shepperd.

« Do you love me ? Really ? » Arizona asked suddenly. Callie gasped hearing those word.

« Wow, what's with the 'Do you love me' ? » She asked.

« Do you think that we are making the good thing ? » Arizona asked again, seriously.

« Actually, I didn't know we were making a 'thing'... » Callie replied, surprised by Arizona's behaviour.

« Seriously, I need to know if we're going anywhere... »

« The plan was to take it easy and to see if we were doing good. Is there something you want to talk about ? »

Arizona sighed. She wondered why she wanted to have that conversation with Callie now. They were happy, everything seems to be easy. They hadn't been that close for years now. But now, she needed more. She wanted to know what would be the next step.

« I'm sorry. I know we're having an amazing time, we haven't been this good for ages, but is that it ? »

« It's What it ? You want to talk about it now ? In your car, in the parking lot ? »

« Callie, don't take it bad. I have just been thinking a lot, that's all. I'm scared. » Arizona said.

« About what ? »

« About failing us, again... » Arizona confessed.

« Why are you thinking about that ? Remember, one step at the time ! » Callie tried to reassure her.

« I know, but my head is a mess... I'm sorry. I love you so much, I thought I was over you, and there you go again... And I can't loose you again, It will kill me. But I'm scared because I don't feel ready to tell it to everybody. It's so contradictory... »

Callie smiled. She approached Arizona, sweetly kissed her cheek and took her hands.

« And you realize it only today ? I feel that everyday since the first time we've spent that night together. I've been scared at the begining, then I realize that I was in love with you. And everything you just said, I feel them every day. And that's why it's so exciting. I feel alive. Loving you is everything but easy. So I'm not ready to tell our parents or friends neither. I just want us, and our baby. I just want that right now and we will figure the rest out later ».

Arizona grinned. « I'm sorry, I feel so stupid to have those things in mind. »

« Well, I'm happy... » Callie replied.

« What ? »

« Arizona, you haven't realise that you've speak openly to me, with no taboo... » Callie replied. « For me, it's one of the most amazing love proof you could give me. I love you... »

She hadn't finish her sentence that Arizona's lips crashed on hers. The kiss was passionate and Arizona seemed to want more. Callie let her take the control and she began immediately to take her jacket off and help Callie took hers off too.

…...


	25. Chapter 25

**AN : here is chapter 25, and to celebrate that, a special guest that I let you discover!**  
 **Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

Callie was smiling that morning. Sofia was at school, Arizona was working and she had the day off.  
She was alone in her house but she was smiling, alone in the kitchen, moving her spoon in her coffee cup, her gaze lost into space. Arizona had speak to her about her feelings without waiting for the situation to blow. She found it amazing, she found Arizona amazing.

Sighing joyously, she was surprised and jumped when someone knocked at the door.

« I'm on my way ! » She yelled, warning the person who had knocked to wait for her. « Oh my god ! What are you doing here ? »

« Mija ! I'm so happy to see you ! » Carlos Torres said as he hugged his daughter.

Callie gasped and hugged him back, shattered between the happiness of seeing her father and the exasperation to see him tumbling at her place without warning.

« Dad, you should call first. You know I'm not a huge fan of surprise visit... » Callie said as she invited him to enter the house.

« If I told you I was coming, you would have tell me to stay in Miami. And I was missing you and my grand-daughter. Where is she ? » Carlos asked.

« She is at school right now. But she's with Arizona this week. » Callie replied, feeling her dad's looking everywhere in her home. « Do you want a cup of coffee ? I was having one so... »

« You're going to give me Arizona's number, I'll explain the circumstances and we'll pick up Sofia after her day at school. »

« What ? No, you don't have to do that... I can call her tonight and she will bring Sofia here. » Callie replied.

« Mija, She's your daughter. You don't have to ask to see her ! » Carlos said. « Plus, i don't think it tis a good idea for Arizona to show up here. »

« First of all, Sofia is Arizona's to ! And we are raising her as co-parents. Then, she'll show up here if she want to. She's welcome here, we're in a good relationship, we're kind of friends ! » Callie said proudly, but avoiding to tell her father the truth about their real relationship. « And eventually, you don't have to come here at my place, telling what I have to do and who can come in ! ».

« Listen to me Calliope. It's not what I mean ! I'm not alone here. I've been talking to your mother about Paul. And while I told her I was coming to see you, she asked if she could join me. And we also ...» Carlos said, embarassed when Callie cut him off.

« Don't you dare told me she's here ! » Callie said, the anger growing in her chest.

« She's waiting in the car, and she'll be thrilled to meet your fiancé ! »

« What are you talking about ! » Callie yelled at her father. « Paul had never been my fiancé ! »

« He called me a few weeks ago to ask my permission to propose. And I've give it to him ! »

Callie was stunned. She grabbed her father arm and lead him outside.

« I … I 'm tired of you, intruding my private life ! I left Paul a few weeks ago. We're not together anymore ! I'm seeing someone now, and I'm totally happy. So you and your stupid wife, you can get the hell away of my property, and go back to Florida ! And told her that she's no more a part of my life. She had have more than 5 year to apologize to me, to Arizona and to Sofia for her awful behavior toward us. She didn't want to see me or my daughter when I was married to a woman and suddenly, I'm dating a man and she's all in ? Are you kidding me ? I'm done with her. I'd hope I was'nt with you Daddy. »

« Calliope, let me finish ! » Carlos said.

« Did she tried to understand me ? No ! I'm bisexual, i'm attracted to both men and women. That's not a disease, that's not an omen, that's who I am... » Callie said, begining to feel tears rolling on her cheek. « And by the way, the person I'm dating now is a woman... So you better go away if you can't accept that ».

Callie sighed, looked at her father from head to toe waiting for him to apologize or to tell something nice, but he didn't. She slammed the door and walked to her bedroom.

…... …... …...

Arizona was having her lunch quietly at the cafeteria, settled with Amelia and April at a table. She was a little lost in her thought and Amelia who was sitting in front of her, was laughing.

« Look at her... » She said to April.

« What ? She's not in a good mood those times... I don't know why, but we may be worrying about her ? »

« You must be kidding ! Look at that little grin she had... She had sex not long ago ! » Amelia teased. « It's right Robbins, isn't it ? »

Arizona didn't hear her friends talking about her and didn't answer, so Amelia kicked her strongly in her prosthetic, under the table to make her out of her thoughts. Arizona jumped and dropped her salad on the floor.

« What's wrong with you Shepperd ! » Arizona yelled.

« What ? Nothing, I was just asking myself why is Dr Douglas soooo nice with me since yesterday... » Amelia replied. « And by nice, I mean really nice. »

« Who's Dr Douglas ? » April and Arizona asked at the same time.

« You know, that cliché geek teen new intern guy... » Amelia precised.

« Oh ! Nerdy ? » April said.

« Who's that ? » Arizona asked.

« That's him Kepner, Nerdy ! » Amelia replied. « I don't know why, but he is following me everywhere, and it's annoying me... »

« And why are you telling us that ? » Arizona asked.

« I don't know. Apparently, some doctor told him that I was kind of attracted to him... Sounds familiar to you Robbins ? »

Arizona looked at Amelia awkwardly. She didn't understant one word of what se was telling her. But suddenly, she remembered that Callie had a plan and understood what she had been doing to take her revenge on Amelia.  
Arizona bursted in laugh, in front of a clueless April and a smirking Amelia.

« I get it... Was it your idea ? » Amelia asked.

« No, it wasn't, but I have to say that it's a good one. » Arizona replied, still laughing.

« Can you explain me what the two of you are talking about ? » Aprils asked, confused.

At the same time, a visibly furious Callie entered the cafeteria and walked to their table.

« Can I talk to you » She said to Arizona, without taking care of April and Amelia.

« What happened ? Sofia ? » Arizona asked, scared by Callie's tone.

« No, she's fine, It's about something else... » Callie explained. « Can we go in your office ? »

« Dirty girls... » Amelia teased.

« Shepperd, just shut up ! » Callie snaped back at her.

« Can anyone told me what's going on ? » April asked again.

Arizona stood up and followed Callie. She was walking fast, still shocked by her parents appearance at her place. Arizona couldn't followed her and asked her to slow down.

Callie didn't seem to listen to her, and as they arrived in Arizona's office, she closed the curtains and locked the room before falling in Arizona's arm, crying loudly. Unprepared, Arizona wraped her with her arms and tried to calm her.

« Hey, what happened ? »

« She... My parents... » Callie tried to say.

« Oh no... Is it serious ? You want to go to Florida ? » Arizona said, believing that some kind of accident happened to Callie's parents.

« No ! That's not it ! » Callie said, breaking the embrace. « My parents are here. My father showed up this morning, asking proudly to meet Paul. So because they thought I was straigth again, my mother decide to come too and to act as if I could be her daughter again ! »

« What ? They're in Seattle ? And they knew about Paul ? » Arizona asked.

« He called my father and asked if he could marry me. » Callie replied. « I kicked my father out. »

« You what ? » Arizona said. « Wow... That's... »

« I told him I was dating a woman, without precising it was you. I don't want to see them Arizona... I don't want my father or my mother to ruin everything between us. We're doing so great. »

« There's no reason they tear us apart. We have already fight your father, and he was accepting us. I can't talk about your mother because I barely know her. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm not affraid of them. I know you're upset. But I think you should try to talk to your parents. At least to your father. Tell him you're not ready to talk about your private life with him or anything else, but I think it will be nice for Sofia to spent some times with him. » Arizona said.

« You're maybe right... I'm going to call him and ask if he want to have dinner with me and Sofia tonight. Is that okay with you ? » Callie asked.

« Of course.» Arizona said, kissing Callie's lip softly. « So you pick her up after school and have a good evening with your father. »

« Do you want to come ? » Callie asked.

« I think it's not a good idea... » Arizona replied. « It's better if you talk to him first. »

« You want me to tell him we're back together ? » Callie asked, surprised.

« That's up to you. I'm so in love with you. I just want you to be confortable. If you're ready to tell him, go. I'll respect your choice. » Arizona said, holding the brunette tighter.

« I... I love you. But I don't think I trust him enough, and I'm not ready to tell him. » Callie said, resting her chin on Arizona's shoulder.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …...

Callie was waiting for her father. She had called him and invited him for diner at 7. She was still pissed at him but she wanted to give a chance to explain himself, and above all, she wanted Sofia to spent times with her Abuelo.  
So when he knocked at the door, Sofia ran to open it and met him.

« Abuelo » The little girl yell as she jumped in his arms. « I am so happy to see you ! »

« Hey Sofia ! Look how big you are now ! I missed you baby girl ! »

« Come in ! Mommy is waiting for you ! » Sofia said, as she took his hand and walked with him to the dining room.  
Callie was there, waiting for them. She smiled at her father and they settled around the table.

« I'm glad you came. Sofia was excited when i told her you were in town. »

« I'm glad you called me back Mija. You don't even let me finish. And I haven't told you everything. » Carlos confessed.

« What do you mean ? » Callie asked nervously. « I told you about Paul. So don't try to bring the subject in the conversation. We're over, nothing more to say. »

« I know, I get it... » Carlos replied quietly.

The dinner took place without incident. Sofia was talking to her abuelo about school and her friends. Carlos was happy to share that diner with her but Callie notice that he didn't seem confortable. She thought that it was because she cutt him off, so she felt a little guilty and tried to light the atmosfear. She proposed to Carlos to tuck Sofia and to read her story while she'd do the dishes.

When Carlos came back to the kitchen, he seemed a little distant.

« She's so happy you're here Dad. And So I am. » Callie told him.

« Calliope... »

« Listen Daddy. Let's forget about this morning. It was clumsy of you, but I understand that Mom must have put pressure on you. I just want you to knwo that I get that. »

« I'm not here only to see you Calliope. » Carlos confessed.

Callie raised an eyebrow and nodded unbelieving.

« So why are you here ? Is there anything you're hiding from me ? You're sick ? Mommy is sick ? » Callie asked anxiously.

« No ! No, we're fine. We fly here to help your mother's best friends daughter. » Carlos explained.

« Selena's daughter ? What's her name ? I forget it... » Callie said. « Rosa ? Rosanna ? »

« Rosa. She's pregnant. » Carlos said.

« I don't get it. Seems a good news, doesn't it ? What's the point ? » Callie asked, having trouble understanding what her father was trying to tell her.

« Her baby have a heart defect, and she had seen a lot of doctors who told her that it wasn't operable. So your mother and I figure that we can come here and asked help to... »

« Oh ! I got it... Off course ! I'm going to call my friend Addison. I'm sure that she'll be okay to look at the case ! » Callie replied, relieved.

« No Calliope. We were thinking about Arizona. » Carlos said as Callie gasped. « Rosa said that she wanted to see a certain Dr Herman who was one of the best fetal surgeon but isn't able to practice anymore. She told her that Arizona was trained by her, and that she would certainly be able to help her. So we think about killing two birds with one stone : meet Arizona for Rosa's baby and then, meet Paul...» Carlos said, knowing that her daughter wouldn't be thrilled to hear that. « And Your mother had immediately decide to come here and to asked Arizona's opinion... »

« You must be kidding, right ? » Callie screamed. « How does she dare come to me and asked to meet my wife to save her friend's daughter, when she's been treating her like nobody. When she refused to consider us a family, when she deny me and refuses to hold her own grand-daughter ? How can you approve that ? »

« You mean your ex-wife ? » Carlos asked.

« Yeah, that's not the point ! How can you ever for only a minute imagine that I'll be okay with that ? That Arizona will be okay with that? You have never consider her otherwise than the woman who was sending your girl in hell !» Callie yelled.

« Mija, it has nothing to deal with you. We're talking about a baby's life ! » Carlos tried to explain his daughter.

« Get out of here ! Now ! » Callie screamed at her father, still unbelieving what her father was saying.

…...


	26. Chapter 26

**AN : Here is chapter 26!**

 **Today is been a crazy day for Calzona fans! I really hope that season 12 will give us some nice scenes!**

 **I want to thank you for your support! I'm so happy that you still enjoying the story.**

 **So please, leave me review, it help me know what you are expecting!**

 **And again, I apologize for english mistake!**

 **Have a pleasant reading!**

...

Arizona didn't remembered exactly how she ended up with Amelia and April in a bar or how they had been able to get back to her place, but she knew that they have been drinking too much and that all began with a stupid spelling contest.

She woke up, laying in her bed, still wearing her clothes from the day before. Looking around, she notice April snoring next to her. She realised that she was feeling okay for someone who had drinking that much a few hours earlier.  
It took her a minute to readjust her prosthetic and to wake up from her bed. Walking to the kitchen, she noticed that the coffee was ready and that there was a handwritten note on her fridge :

 _Team Trauma Sucks._

 _Team Peads Sucks._

 _Team Neuro Rocks !_

 _See you later and thank you for that funny night !_

 _Amelia_

She decided to wake April up to ask her what happened exactly. Back in her room she walked to April's side and tried to make her open her eyes.

« April ! Get up ! » She yelled as her friend moaned.

« Whaaatttt ? I'm sleeping ! » April mumbled.

« No ! You have to get up ! Now ! » Arizona said, shaking her by the shoulder.

« Allright... I'm waking up... What happened ? » April asked, still half sleeping.

« I don't know... I guess we've been drinking too much, because of Amelia and her freaking bet... Oh my god... I've been drinking too much lately ! I'm used to it ! I don't even have the hungover ! » Arizona said.

« Lucky you ! » April mumbled again.

« No ! Because I don't remember anything after the fourth tequilla shot from Joe's... » Arizona confessed.

« I remember... You were losing words after words. By the way, You suck at spelling ! »

« So do you ! It's just because she kept bringing neuro vocabulary to spell ! I'm sure she cheated ! » Arizona said. « And Edwards is so damn brilliant at that game ! »

« You suggested the 'a shot for a mistake ' … You can only blame yourself ! » April said sarcastically.

« Did I say anything weird yesterday ? » Arizona asked suddenly, as she thought she could have talk about Callie and her.

« No. I mean yeah, you were drunk... » April said, trying to sit on the edge of the bed. « Why ? »

« Nevermind... » Arizona said, looking at her phone. « What ? 26 missed Calls ? What's that ? And the major part is from Richard ? »

« What did he want ? Did he left a message on your voice mail ? » April asked.

« Sssshhh ! I'm listening to it... » Arizona said, waiting for the message.

 _Dr Robbins, it's Dr Webber. I need your professional advice regarding a fetal surgical case. It's for an important guest. So I hope you'll get the message and be able to meet me and my guests at 10 tomorrow morning in my office. Don't be late !_

Arizona immediately look at the hour : it was 9:40. Without explaining the situation to April, she rushed in her bathroom, trying to be presentable for the meeting she was invited.

Even if Richar Webber was no longer the chief of surgery, Arizona was still respecting him as her superior. That's why she didn't want to desapoint him.

« Hey what are you doing ? » April mumbled.

« I have to be at the hospital in less than 15 minutes ! So I leave you the key on the table and you'll close behind you please ? I'm already late ! » Arizona said as she tied her hair in a simple ponytail. « He's talking about a special guest... What's that supposed to mean ? »

Grabbing her purse and her jacket, Arizona rushed to the parking lot, leaving April alone in her appartment.

…...

On her way to Richard's office, Arizona looked at her text. She noticed that Callie had try to call her several times. She thought she just wanted to tell her about her dinner with her father and if the both of them had made peace. She was about to read it when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

« Dr Robbins. I'm glad you're here ! » Richar told her. « I guess you get my message... »

« Hey ! Yeah ! Of course. I'm all yours ! » Arizona said, turning back to him. « So, what do you want me to do ? »

« Well, I have the chart of that young woman. I let you take a look before meeting our guest. Not that you have a lot of time, but let's look at it as we walk to the conference room... »

Arizona nodded and took the chart. Following Richard, she looked at the case and noticed that the patient have been sent to her by her mentor, Dr Herman. She felt flattered and smiled, remembering her epic fellowship with her. She was now a real friend. Reading the notes, she tried to focus on every detail.  
When they arrived in front of the door, Richard warned her.

« I know you're going to be surprised by the person you're about to meet. They are really close friend of the mother. I want you to focus on the patient and nothing else. I trust you to remain professional. »

Arizona looked at him supisciously and rolled her eyes.

Entering the room, she immediately recognize her ex in-laws sitting atound the table. She remained neutral, as Richard asked her but she felt her heart beat faster and stronger in her chest.

« Arizona ! » Carlos greeted her and stood up.

Arizona was speechless. She nodded politely and just followed Richard who sit in front of Carlos and Lucia Torres. She felt Callie's mother insistant gaze on her as she was trying to read the chart.

« Mr and Ms Torres, you already know Dr Robbins for sure. She is now our fetal surgical Attending. She's been Dr Herman's fellow last year. I read that your friend meet her and that she advised her to meet Dr Robbins. So, let's see what we can do about it ! Dr Robbins, what's your plan ? »

« Well... I think I need a little more time to study the case, but at first sight, I have already operated several fetus suffering from the same heart defect. It's tricky. I have to check every data and I'll have a better idea of what I can do. I'm going to ask you a moment to read everything and figure things out. I'll get back to you... » Arizona said in a very professional way.

« But do you think you can save that baby ? » Carlos asked.

« I hope so. As I told you, I'm going to study the case and I'll give you an answer as soon as possible. » She replied, feeling Lucia Torres gaze on her.

« You are really going to take a look at the charts ? » The older woman asked.

« Of course. You've come a long way to meet me, it's the least I can do. » Arizona replied. « So I'm going to work on it immediately. If you'll excuse me. »

« I hope we could leave the past behind us and try to work together in the best condition... » Carlos said.

« That won't be a problem. » Arizona reassured them.

She got up and walked to the door, leaving the Torres and Richard. As soon as she was out of their sight, she took her phone and looked at Callie's text. She was telling her what her father asked her the last night. At the same moment, her phone rang.

« Hey ! » She said.

« Where have you been ! I've been calling you for hours ! » Callie told her.

« I … It's a long story... » Arizona replied. « I just met your parents ! »

« What ! They already call you ? And you agreed to meet them ? »

« No ! It's Richard. He called me and asked me to meet some 'special guest' for a patient... I didn't know it would be your parents ! » Arizona explained.

« What did you say to them ? » Callie asked. « There's no way you are going to do this ! »

« I told them I'll study the chart and give them my answer. » Arizona said.

« Seriously ? You're not going to do it ? » Callie replied.

« If I can do it, I will. » Arizona said. « It has nothing to deal with your relationship with your parents, we're talking about a mother and her unborn child. If I can save it, I'll do it. »

« I can't believe you. Don't you remember how my mother has been treated you, us ? How she refuses to see our daughter ? » Callie said angrily.

« Callie, I know you're mad at them for everything they pull you throught. But I'm focusing on the patient, not them. I just want to see if I can help that woman and her baby. They're just trying to help a friend. » Arizona told her. « I can't let my pesonnal life prevent me about saving a life, you know that. »

« I know. But I'm mad at them. I'm stunned that they dare ask you that favor after having treating you like a nobody ! » Callie replied, sobbing.

« Hey, you know what ? Come here immediately. We're going to talk about it. And I really want to see you... » Arizona said.

« Okay, But I don't want to see them ! »

« You won't, I promise ! »

…...

Arizona was studying Rosa Gutierez's case in her office, checking every test results and reading every line of the chart. She was totaly focused on her work when Callie opened the door and closed it behind her.

« Oh you're here ! » Arizona said, smiling at Callie. « I miss you so much ! ».

« Hey ! » Callie replied. « First of all, where were you last night ! I was worried ! »

« I was at Joe's with April, Edwards and Shepperd. » Arizona confessed.

« All night ? Why didn't you pick up your phone ? » Callie asked.

« Well it's a long story... Amelia proposed a spelling contest, I suggested that we'd drink a shot of tequilla for a bad spelt word... And apparently April and I suck at that game... Stephanie win the game and I guess that Amelia bring April and I at my place... » Arizona explained.

Callie laughed and approached Arizona, kissing her cheek.

« You've been drinking a lot lately... »She teased.

« I know... I'm sorry. It won't happen before a long time ! » Arizona said.

« Hey, I was joking. You can do whatever you want since I can have you for me when I want it. » Callie said, raising an eyebrow and making Arizona stepped back as she walked in front of her.

« Oh... So you want me to be yours... right now ? » Arizona asked. « Because I have to study that case, and I have other patients too and... »

« SSSSShhhhh » Callie said putting an index on Arizona's mouth. « I don't want to hear about my parents friend now... »

Arizona was now stuck against the wall, Callie kissing her on the neck.

« No Calliope ! I have to study... And I thought you were upset because of your parents... Oh god... Stop that please... » Arizona moaned.

« You really want me to stop ? » Callie teased as she was taking of Arizona's labcoat.

« Yeah... I have to give them an answer today and I haven't read everything. And I think I'm going to call Nicole to have her notice. » Arizona said, managing to escape Callie's embrace. « But I want you to tell me what you are thinking about all that. Come on, tell me everything ! »

« I don't know anything about fetal surgery Arizona ! »

« I was talking about your parents in Seattle, and everything around it, you idiot ! » Arizona said, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. « I know that you're angry and upset. And if you really don't want me to do this surgery because it make you feel uncomfortable, I'll call Addison and I will organize an appointment between your parents and her. »

« You'll do that ? » Callie asked.

« I'll do. I don't want that awkward situation to create any conflict between us. » Arizona said, holding Callie tighter.

Callie sighed and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder.

« That poor girl had nothing to deal with my chaotic relationship with them. So if you can help her, I'm okay with that. » Callie confessed. « But I don't want to see my mother... And I don't want you to talk to her if she's not able to apologize to you ! »

« I'll have to talk to her Calliope. It's part of the job. And now that I think about it, I have never really speak with her. » Arizona said. « It may be a way to communicate. I'll remain strictly professional and she'll see how awesome I am ! »

…...


	27. Chapter 27

Arizona smiled as she get out of the OR. The surgery had been a succes and she was relieved. She had to inform Selena, the mother of her patient, and Tony her husband and father of the baby.

Callie was anxiously waiting for her. Since Arizona had accepted the surgery, she hadn't seen or talk to her parents. Arizona had just met them to give them her positive answer and had asked to only deal with the patient after that last meeting.

Callie wanted to see her. So as Arizona walked to the waiting room, she grabbed her hand.

« So how did it go ? » she asked her.

« We rock it ! » Arizona said, proud of herself. « It's been hard but everybody is okay, and that baby is going to have a long and healthy life. After he will be born of course ! »

Callie crashed her lips on Arizona's and hugged her. Surprised at first, Arizona let her and hold her tightly. They were in the middle of the hallway and anybody could have see them, but it was not bothering them.

« You know than anybody can see us right now ? » Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

Callie pulled her away, a little embarassed.

« I'm sorry... » She said.

« Don't be ! » Arizona smiled.

« Before you go, I have to tell you that my parents are in the waiting room too. And I have to tell you that they're going to invite you and I at the restaurant tonight... »

« Are you kidding me ? What does that mean ? » Arizona asked.

« I don't know ! » Callie replied.

« You told them about us ? »

« No ! Not at all ! I think it's a way to thank you for the surgery. Rosa is like a daughter for them. » Callie said.

« But why invited the two of us ? Sounds weird to me ! » Arizona said.

« I don't know what to say to you... We'll see tonight... So go and tell the good news now ! » Callie said, walking away.

Arizona looked at her. She was surprised by that surprise diner and didn't really want to go. On her way to the waiting room, she thought to herself that she wouldn't go, whatever Calllie or the Torres would say.

As she entered the room, everybody stood up.

« Hi ! Well I'm glad to tell you that the surgery was a succes. Rosa is allright. I managed to resolve the aorta problem. So your baby is safe and your wife is in recovery. Of course, she'll be monitored for the next day. And if everything is allright, she could be released at the end of the week ! »

« Thank you so much Dr Robbins ! » Selena said, hugging her, as Tony burst into joy tears.

« I'm so grateful Dr Robbins ! » he said between two sobbs.

« I've done my job, that's all ! You can go and see her in about one hour or two. I'll sent someone tell you. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see. » Arizona said, nodding an ready to leave the room.

« Arizona ! » Carlos said. « We want to thank you. Are you free tonight ? My wife and I would like to take you to diner. »

Arizona winced and turn her look. She didn't want to go to that diner. She just wanted to go home and spent time with her daughter. She knew that Callie would like her to come but she wasn't up to it.

« That's very kind of you Mr Torres, but I spent the night with my daughter. We have plan together. I'm sorry, but I have to decline. But Thank you ! » Arizona said, desesperately trying to avoid the diner.

« Bring Sofia with you. I forgot to tell you that Calliope will be with us too. » Carlos said. « Come on ! We want to thank you and try to fix things ! Please. »

« I don't think it's a good idea, I'm sorry. But you can pick up Sofia if you want. She love spending time with you. » Arizona sais, leaving the room.

Carlos followed her in the hallway and try to convice her.

« Please Arizona ! Wait ! » He yelled. « I... I know. »

Arizona stopped and looked immediately back at him.

« What do you mean ? » she said, trying to hide her surprise.

« Sofia is not a good one to keep a secret. She told me that you were with someone. So I keep it a secret. I didn't tell anybody, not even my daughter. »

« Okay, if you said so... By the way, i'm sorry about hte diner ? I tell you, it' not a good idea. Your own wife barely accepted my marriage with Callie. I'm sure she celebrate when she learned that we split up. » Arizona said bitterly. « I... I'm sorry. It's just that I don't get why that diner seems so important for you... »

« As I told you, Lucia has been evolving. She would be ready to welcome a woman in her daughter's life. And Callie told us that she was seeing a woman. Her mother and I have been talking a lot about that. It took her time, but she's ready now. So I think that now that she know you a little more, she'd like to apologize to you. » Carlos said.

« I don't know. I mean, it's a lovely idea but it feel like a trap for me »

« We just want to thank you Arizona ? » Carlos said.

At the same moment, Amelia passed next to her, walking to her office.

« Dr Shepperd ! » Arizona yelled. « I'm sorry Mr Torres, I have a patient to see with Dr Shepperd ! I have to go ! »

« Please call me Carlos ! And What about tonight ? » he asked her as she was walking away as fast as she can, grabbing Amelia's arm.

« I'll get back to you ! » She yelled back.

« Hey ! What are you doing ! » Amelia asked her.

« Shut up and get me the hell out of here ! » Arizona ordered.

…...

Settled in the attending's lounge, Amelia was serving her and Arizona a cup of coffee.

« So what is this about... Was that your Daddy in law in the hallway ? » Amelia teased her.

« Shut up ! That was Callie's dad. And I operated on a friends of him and his wife today. He wanted to invite me to diner ... » Arizona explained.

« I'd like someone to invite me for diner... » Amelia confessed.

« Ah ah... The worst is that he think that I'm seeing someone and that Callie is dating another woman... And she will be there too ! »

« Who's that ? » Amelia asked. « I'm sorry but you're not very clear... »

« Callie... And her mother who had never accepted to touch her own grand-daughter, and had never talk to me before... And her father, will be here asking us about our new non existent girlfriends. We're not ready to tell our friends, so imagine telling our parents...» Arizona sighed.

« So tell him ! He can handle it, can't he ? » Amelia said. « Oh... Wait I have a brilliant idea ! »

« You must be kidding right ? Remember your last 'good idea ? I ended up drunk and with that horrible scar ! » Arizona reminded her.

« Listen to me ! You are going to that diner, with your girlfriend ! » Amelia said.

« Actually, I am. It's just that the Torres don't know we are... » Arizona replied.

« No your new girlfriend ! Me ! So they will be too embarassed to ask you or Callie about your personnal life, I will monopolize the talk and I'll get a free diner ! » Amelia proudly said. « That's genius ! »

« No it's not ! And you're not going ! Don't dream ! » Arizona said as Callie entered the lounge.

« Hey, did my father invite you ? What did you say ? » Callie asked, looking weirdly at Amelia who was smiling proudly. « What is it Shepperd ? »

« I'm going on a date with your lover tonight ! » She said.

« No you're not ! » Arizona yelled at her.

« What ? » Callie asked. « That's your plan ? Leaving me alone with my parents and hanging out with your buddy? »

Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed.

« You know what ? I'm not going anywhere tonight ! So Shepperd, stop your stupid jokes and leave me alone ! » Arizona screamed.

« Hey, hey ! » Callie said approaching her and stroking her head. « What's wrong ? There's no need to be upset... »

« Sofia told your father I was in love with somebody. And you told him you were seing someone. So I don't want to bear awkward question from him or your mother... I'm tired Callie. We wanted to keep it for us, so it would be easy. I think that it's making everything harder... »

« Listen, I'll tell my father to keep his mouth shut and we'll talk only about Sofia and your surgery. I promise ! » Callie said, kissing Arizona's forehead.

« And your mother will be there too... » Arizona said, pouting.

« I know. I've decide0

…...

Callie was anxious. She would have prefered to be anywhere else but there. She saw her parents already settled throught the restaurant window. She took a deep breath and looked at her phone. Arizona was a little late. They decided to arrived together at the table, so none of them would be alone with Carlos and Lucia Torres.

« Sorry ! I'm late ! » Arizona said as she put her hand on Callie's shoulder.

Callie was stunned. Arizona was wearing a red dress, as she loved her to wear.

« Wow... You're oustanding ! » She told her.

« You're not bad either ! » Arizona teased.

« So, ready ? » Callie asked.

« The sooner it's done, the faster we're done ! » Arizona sighed.

The two women walked to the door. Callie opened it and smiled at her. As they were walking to the table, Callie took Arizona's hand.

« I didn't plan to do it... So if you don't want to do it, go... Now ! » Callie said, without looking at her.

Arizona was so surprised that she simply followed her, feeling the firm gripp.

« Calliope ! Arizona ! » Carlos greeted them as he saw them.

« Dad, I introduce you my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins... I think you know her... »

…...


	28. Chapter 28

**AN : Again, thank you for your review, fav and follow.**

 **I hope you still like the story. So please leave me reviews to let me know what you're thinking!**

 **Arizona and Callie seem to make their relationship take a all new step. Where will it go? Let's wait and read!**

Arizona was hiding behind Callie, like a child behind her mother. She tried to avoid anyone's gaze, looking the ground and waited for Carlos Torres to say something.

« Mija, what do you mean ? » Carlos said to his daughter with a suspiscious look.

« Well, that's not complicated. Arizona and I are... together... again. » Callie replied, flustered. « It's been a few weeks now and we've decided to take is as it came at that point. We are not planning anything. We decided to leave our past behind us. Don't ask me or her anything more. Just know I love her and she loves me. There's not a lot of people aware of the situation, we wanted to keep it out of any pressure, but apparently, it's making things harder... »

Carlos nodded, a little confused by what Callie just told him. He walked to Arizona, putting his hands on her shoulder, then gave her a hug.

« Welcome back in the family Arizona ! » He said.

« Dad ! » Callie said.

Arizona was speechless and let the man hugged her for a moment. When Carlos stepped back, she smiled awkwardly to him and grabbed Callie's hand back.

« Please, have a sit ! » Carlos told them.

Callie sat in front of her, avoiding her mother at all cost. Sitting between her and Carlos, Arizona smiled at Lucia shily.

« Mrs Torres » Arizona nodded.

« At least someone seem to notice me. » the older woman said. « Good night Dr Robbins. »

No one was talking around the table. Arizona was feeling very uncomfortable. She pursed her lips for a moment and tried to break the silence.

« It's very kind of you to invite us. » She said.

« It's totaly appropriate » Lucia said. « We wanted to thank you. You have take the time to look at Rosa's case despite the the tense relationship we used to share and despite the fact that you and our daughter were separated. You're not a rancorous person. »

« I've done my job. We're teach in med school to focus on the patient and nothinh else. » Arizona explained. « I could help her so I've done it. »

« You're an amazing person. » Lucia replied.

Callie sighed loudly. She couldn't believe that her mother was talking to Arizona like the situation had always been normal and easy.

« Excuse me... I think that we are going to leave. I'm sorry Dad. I think I was ready for that but I'm not... » Callie apologized. « I shouldn't have told you, we shouldn't have come. »

She got up and kissed her father cheeks. Waiting for Arizona to follow her, she avoided her mother's gaze.

« Come on, we're going... » Callie said.

« Calliope, maybe we should stay. » Arizona said. « I think that we should talk, all together and trying to spend a good night. »

Raising her eyebrows, Callie was stunned.

« Are you serious ? » She asked Arizona. « You don't have to do that Arizona. »

« I know, but I think we should, really »

Carlos was surprised to witness that situation. Even if he had been cordial and had try to accept Arizona when she was still married to her daughter, he didn't really know her. Seeing her trying to fix Callie's relationship with her mother amazed him.

« Mija, maybe you can listen to her. » He said. « Let's try to forget the past. Like what you and Arizona did! »

« I can't Daddy. I'd like but I can't. She denied me, my marriage and my daughter. She said terrible things and she never apologized or try to get to know my family ! » Callie said. « I don't want to pretend everything is ok now she deigned talk to me again. So, we're going. Arizona, come on... »

« Callie, let's just try. We have nothing to loose. » Arizona said, truly wanted to make Callie changed her mind.

« I said no ! What's wrong with you ! She never sees you as a human being an now that you've been able to give her something, you think she's going to accept you ? Arizona ! Please, let's get out of here. »

« I think I'm going to stay. Give it a try. She's your mother Callie... » Arizona said.

Lucia Torres remained silent and stoic. No one could say what she was thinking.

« Fine ! Stay here ! Congratulation ! You wanted to avoid drama ? You creating a new one ! » Callie yelled as she walked away.

« Calliope ! Wait ! » Carlos Torres said, trying to catch her up.

…...

Carlos and Callie gone, Arizona and Lucia found themselves alone around the table. Upset by Callie's word, Arizona was scratching her head nervously. The waitress arrived and asked Lucia if they were ready to order.

« I think we'll be only two eventually. » the older woman said.

« Allright Mrs Torres... » she replied, removing the dishes.

« I'm sorry, I think I'm going to leave you too » Arizona said, embarassed.

« Please, stay » Lucia Torres said. « I'd like to talk with you Dr Robbins. »

« You can call me Arizona. » She replied.

Lucia nodded and called back the waitress. She ordered the diner, without asking Arizona her choice.

« So, apparently, you and Calliope are together. » She stated.

« I... Uh... It's … Yes, we are... » Arizona mumbled. « We … It's recent. Just a few friends and our daughter are aware... »

« Your daughter ? You mean Callie's daughter ? » Lucia asked coldly.

« Are you seriously telling that ? » Arizona gasped. « I can't believe it... Sofia is my daughter. It's not because we don't share the same DNA that she's not mine ! I should have listen to Callie. »

She stood up and walked away. Turning back, she stared at Lucia with an angry look.

« You share DNA with Sofia, but she's not your grandchild. First because you denied her, and second, because we raised her in love and compassion, we raised her to be an amazing person who will love and care about others, and not blame or judge them. So please, leave us alone ! »

…...

Carlos managed to grabbed her daughter's wrist just before she get in a cab.

« Calliope, please wait ! » He yelled.

« Dad, please, leave me alone. » Callie said, opening the cab's door. « I can't stay, it's too hard. »

« Mija, listen to me ! I thought you should talk. She 's ready to forget about the past and move forward. » Carlos tried to explain. « Please, try ! »

« I'm sorry Daddy. I love you, but I can't pretend to be okay with what she's done and said during all those years. » Callie said. « I'm so happy that you're able to accept me ! At least, one of my parents is accepting me for who I am. You'll always be welcome in my housse Dad. But not her. I call you soon ! »

Closing the door, Callie smiled at her father. She opened the window and took his hands.

« I love you mija... » Carlos said, as Arizona arrived next to him.

She smiled at Callie who glanced coldly at her.

« Calliope, You were right but... »

« We can go now » Callie told the driver, closing the window and leaving her father and Arizona on the walk side.

Arizona bent her head and sighed. Carlos gently put his hands on her shoulders.

« I'm sorry Mr Torres... I tried... » Arizona apologized.

« No Arizona, I'm sorry... » Carlos replied.

…...

Arizona was nervous that morning. She had no news from Callie for two days since the fatal diner. Yesterday was Callie's day off and she hadn't try to call her or to text her. She wanted to let her cool down. But today, she had been texting her and received no text back.

Worried, she was in the attending's lounge drinking a coffee with Alex who was telling her about a case. Barely listening to him, she took a sipe from her mug and was waiting for Callie to take her shift. They were on opposite scheduled and she knew that she would be there in any minute.

« And I don't really know if it's the better surgery for a children of that age... » Alex stated. « Hey Robbins, I'm talking to you ! »

« Yeah, you're right. I'll do the same » Arizona said, staring at the door and checking her phone every 10 seconds.

« Who are you waiting for ? Your chick ? » Alex asked.

« What ? No ! » Arizona replied. « What's about the question ? »

« I get that I'm bothering you... You should introduce me to her, officially I mean... » Alex said.

« What do you mean ? » Arizona said rolling her eyes.

« Your girlfriend ! I met her a few weeks ago. » Alex said. « She's hot... »

« Who are you talking about ? » Arizona asked him.

« The girl from the social service ! » Alex said.

« Oh... No... We split up. » Arizona said. « And I don't want to talk about it, especially with you... »

She walked to the doors, wanted to leave the room when Callie opened the door.

« Hey ! » Arizona said, relieved to see her.

Callie nodded and directly go to the coffee machine.

« Whatever ! » Karev said leaving the room. « She was hot ! »

Arizona shook her head and sighed loudly before turning to Callie who was putting on her labcoat.

« I didn't call you yesterday because I wanted to give you some slack... » Arizona said carefully. « I'm sorry if I upset you... But I wanted you and you mother to talk... It was clumsy... I'm sorry. »

Callie didn't reply. She was looking at the floor, biting her lip. She raised her head and glanced at Arizona.

« You're done ? » She asked her, emotionless.

« Hey, Callie... I wasn't doing anything against you, I wanted to help you... » Arizona said.

« I'm not in the mood to listen to your apology Arizona. » Callie said. « I have rounds. »

« So what ? You're going to avoid me ? » Arizona asked. « I don't deserve this... I know you're mad, and you have all the reason to be, but I told you I'm sorry... I don't want you to be mad at me because of your freaking mother ! »

« I'll be mad at you if I want to ! You don't have to tell me what I have to do ! » Callie said, immediately regretting it.

« Oh.. ok... » Arizona sadly replied. « I … Nevermind »

She raised her shoulders and left the room, tears in her eyes. Callie tried to say a something but let her go. She felt stupid the minute the blonde left the lounge. She took a deep breath and grabbed her tablet.

As she was about to open the door, Arizona rushed on her. She put her hands on Callie's Arm and walked against her, pushing her against the wall. Restraining her, she locked her eyes with Callie's and put a chast kiss on her lips.

« Be mad at me all you want Calliope. I'm not going anywhere... And when you'll be over it, I'll be here, waiting for you. So blame me, yell at me, be angry. But I love you ! And whatever happen, I will. Your mother is just a bitch... I get that now, and I swear I'll never ever try to make the two of you talk again. So you can avoid me, not talk to me for days... I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, It wasn't my purpose. Let me know when you'll be ready. »

Arizona left the room quickly, leaving a sobbing Callie alone, against the wall.

…...


	29. Chapter 29

**AN : Hey there ! It's been a while, I know but I've been pretty busy at work.**

 **But I'm back and I hope You still like the story.  
Don't hesitate to tell me if you're stil interested in it !**

 **Have a pleasant reading !**

Arizona was reviewing several cases in her office. She was focused on her paperwork. It was the best thing she can do when she was at work and not treating any patient.

She hadn't heard from Callie for six days now. Not a call, not a text, not an opportunity to see her over a patient or in hallways...nothing. But in about an hour, Arizona had to pick Sofia up for her week and she didn't know if the little girl would be at the day care or at Callie's.

But she wasn't worried or angry. She wanted to let her time to calm down and to come back to her.

A strong knock on the door made her jumped.

« Hey there ! » a friendly voice said. « Can you welcome the new head of cardio of Virginia Mason Medical Center ! »

« Congrats ! » Arizona mumbled.

« Wow ! You're a very supportive friend Arizona ! » Teddy sighed. « Come on ! Cheer up ! I want to celbrate ! Found a sitter, I'm inviting you and Callie for a girl's night in the dark areas of Seattle ! »

« I can't tonight, I have Sofia. » Arizona said, returning to her work.

« That's why I told you to call your sitter ! Come on ! I need fun ! »

« I'm sorry Teddy, but I haven't seen my daughter for a week and I want to spend our first night together with her. » Arizona replied.

Teddy looked confusedly at her friend. Before she left a few weeks earlier, she and Callie were in love, secretely but happily. The fact that the blonde hadn't seen her daughter for a week take her back months ago, when the two exes wives were officialy sharing their daughter custody.

Understanding that something was going on, Teddy entered the room and sat in front of her friends, closing her labtop to get her attention.

« Tell me. What's going on ? » She asked.

« Hey ! I need to finish it ! » Arizona said. « Besides, nothing happen. »

« Arizona Robbins, don't play that game with me ! » Teddy warned her. « Why having your daughter seems so 'official' ? I thought that since you were back together, you could ... »

« Callie is mad at me. I haven't hear from her for days. » Arizona confessed. « I'm waiting for her to cool down, and then we'll see. »

« What have you done ! » Teddy yelled.

« I have tried to make her and mother talk. Her parents were in town, they invited us for diner because I saved a friends of them. It's a long story... But when we arrived, she told them we were back together. Then she freaked out and wanted to leave. I told her that she should listen to what her mother wanted to say. She got mad and she left. » Arizona explained. « She's not happy because she think I took her mother's side instead of hers. »

« I thought she didn't talk to her mother... So why... »

« I just hope that the woman was sincerely trying to get back in her daughter's life and wanted to make peace with her. But apparently I was wrong. She's just a stupid bitch. » Arizona said.

« I don't get it all, but why didn't you try to talk to her ? » Teddy asked.

« I don't want to get into big talks. They lead to nothing good and i'm sure that some old crap that happened between us would be bring back and I don't want to do it. I let her alone, and when she will be ready to talk normaly about it, she'll come to me. » Arizona explained.

« And what if she never come, or if she is waiting for you to come to her ? » Teddy asked to her friend.

« Please, can we stop talking about that. I'm not in the mood and I have to go to the day care to pick up my baby. » Arizona said, standing hup from her chair. « You can walk with me if you want. »

Leaving the office, the two surgeons walked to the day-care. As they were about to approached the last hallway, they met Callie, leaving the room with Sofia in her arms. She didn't noticed the two blondes but Sofia immediately saw her Mama.

« Mama ! » She screamed in Callie's ears.

« Sofia ! Keep quiet baby ! » She said as she turned and put her on the floor.

The little run towards Arizona, who avoided her lover's gaze.

« Hey ! That's my girl ! » She said as she kneeled to welcome her in her arms. « I miss you this week baby ! How are you doing ? »

« Hey Teddy ! » Callie greeted her friend. « So you're back for good in town ? »

« Yes ! I am ! And that's why i was looking for you ! I'm inviting you and this one here for a girl's night ! » Teddy said, pointing Arizona. « So call your sitter and let's get the party started »

« If there's tequilla, I'm all in ! » Callie said.

« So you're not avoiding her anymore ? » Teddy asked.

« Who are you talking about ? » Callie asked, on purpose.

« Callie... » Arizona said as she got back up. « If you don't want me to come tonight, just say it. »

« I don't want you to come tonight. See how it is ? » Callie coldly replied. « So how about tonight ? »

« Uh... I... Meet me at Joe's at 8 ? » Teddy mumbled.

« Allright ! » Callie said. « Can I come with Bailey ? I was supposed to hang out with her tonight. »

« Off course... » Teddy said.

« Sofia, you'll stay with Mama tonight. I see you tomorrow ? » Callie said.

« I thought she would stay with me this week, as usual... » Arizona said, nearly apologizing.

Callie eventually looked at her. It was a look full of anger and of lack of understanding. Arizona felt Callie totaly tense. She looked at Teddy who was staring at Callie, surprised by her friends furious gaze.

« Are you okay Callie ? » Teddy asked.

Suddenly, Callie bursted into tears, taking Arizona in her arms. Taken aback by that sudden reaction, Teddy stepped back and look at the two of them. Scared by her mother sob, Sofia began to cry too.

« Can you take her Teddy please ? » Arizona asked.

« Which one ? » Teddy replied.

« Sofia... Go to my place, I join you later » Arizona said, giving Teddy her keys and leading a sobbing Callie to the nearest supply closet. Closing the door behind them, Arizona protectively wrapped her arms around Callie and let her calm down.

« Are you okay ? » She asked carefully. « You don't have to talk if you don 't want. I'll stay with you if you want, Or I'll let you. »

Callie broke the embrace and turned her eyes away from Arizona.

« If you want me to stay, just say it... Otherwise, I'm going to go. » Arizona said, upset by the lack of communication from Callie. « I'm sorry but I thought we were over it. What happened to the 'always talk about the things that upset us' ? I can hear anything Callie. So tell me... »

« I... I'm mad at you. » Callie suddenly said. « You don't have to tell me what i should do. »

« Okay... » Arizona replied. « I was pretty sure it was that. »

« And now I'm mad at me, because I'm acting like a teenage girl... » She confessed. « I should have calm down sooner. I'm sorry. »

« Don't be sorry Calliope. I told you I'll give you the time you need. Are you allright now ? » Arizona asked carefully.

« How can you be so understanding and patient with me ? I mean after the crash, I've been pushing you for everything... »

« Stop with the crash. It's over. At least i'm over it. I have enough thing that bring me back to it. And don't compare it with what you're feeling. There's no way we're going down that road remember ? No more sorry, leaving the past and just enjoy the moment ! » Arizona said, giving her most magic smile to Callie.

« I try. But you see, it's always coming back to us. » Callie said sadly.

« I know. And even if we're trying to build something new, our old habits and our dark memories will always be a part of us and of what we are now. We just have to deal with them and not to let them influence anything. Okay ? » Arizona said, taking Callie in her arms and kissing her cheek softly. « So go back home and get ready for a lady's night with Teddy. You need it. Me, I'm going to my place and spend the night with our baby. She need one of us to be with her and I need to be with her. »

Opening the door, Arizona smiled and left Callie alone in that closet.

…...

Arizona and Sofia were having a diner together for the first time in a week. The little girl was happy to be with her Mama but was still uspset by seeing her Mommy burst in tears a few hours earlier. Noticing her daughter playin with her food in the plate and not eating a lot, Arizona tried to asked her what was wrong.

« Why Mommy was crying ? Are you fighting again ? » She asked sadly.

« Oh no baby, don't think about it » Arizona replied, stroking Sofia's hair. « She had a lot going on you know. You know that she doesn't get along well with her mother, your grandmother. Remember ? We talked about it. »

« Yeah, I remember. » Sofia replied.

« So, she saw her last week, and things are complicated. So mommy is upset, and sad. But she will be better, because you're going to be good to her, aren't you ? »

« Yay ! » Sofia yelled. « But what am I going to do to make her smile ? »

« What about making her a wonderful diner tomorrow night with your babby-sitter Kelly ? She will help you to make it, I'll call her. » Arizona said.

« Why won't you make it with me ? » Sofia asked.

« Because I … I've got a lot of work and I can't be there right on time. I'm sorry baby... » Arizona lied.

« Ok... But it would have been better with you Mama... »

« Next time, i promise ! » Arizona replied, kissing her daughter's head.

…...

Entering her third bar of the night, Teddy and Callie settled at a table, ordering beers. Bailey had left them a little earlier so the two women were alone for the first time since Callie's break down.

Ordering beers at the counter, Teddy get back to a thoughtful Callie.

« So... What were you thinking about ? » Teddy asked.

« I don't really know. » Callie replied. « I'm just so mad at my mother and at the impact she still have on me ! »

« Arizona tell me what happen. It's so unbelievable that she's like that with you. We are in 2015 for god's sake ! » Teddy said. « I know that she's religious, but she's supposed to love you for... »

« For who I am... You know what, I don't want to talk about it anymore. She's back in Miami and she's far from here. » Callie replied. « I'm not going to ruin our night because of her !'

« And what about Arizona ? Are you still mad at her ? » Teddys asked.

« Of course not. But you know me... I've been so stubborn. I was waiting for her to do the first step... »

« And she was letting you coping your anger. When are you going to stop your little hide and seek game Callie ? I thought you were talking about everything now to prevent your previous mistakes... » Teddy told her friend. « And I'm not even talking about the fact that you're hidding your relationship... »

« I don't know, but we need to do it for the moment, we're not ready to get exposed to everybody's judgement. » Callie explained. « But I know that I overeact this time... »

…...

The following day, Arizona left her daughter at the daycare, as usual hand had texted Callie to let her know where Sofia was. She had a big day and was trying to focus on her next surgery. On her way to her office, she met Callie talking with Meredith near the nurses station.

« Hi ! » Arizona greeted the two woman, smiling.

« Hey ! » Meredith replied politely. Noticing Callie's silence, Meredith raised her eyebrow.

« What was that ? » She asked Callie.

« What ? »

« Why don't you just say Hello ? » She insited.

« Oh... It was not on purpose. I saw her yesterday and she texted me earlier. » Callie replied.

« Okay... Is everything's allright between you ? » Meredith asked again.

« Yeah, great... Come on we are late for the meeting with Hunt. » Callie said, trying to change the subject.

…...

After a long day, Callie was finally over. She just wanted to pick her daughter and get back home. Of course she needed to talk with Arizona but she was stuck for a long surgery in the OR, so it would have to wait.

Entering the day-care, she looked for Sofia but didn't see her.

« Hey, excuse me Nancy, where's Sofia ? » She asked one of the nurse.

« Hello Dr Torres. She was here a few seconds ago. Don't worry, she's probably in the bathroom. I'm going to pick her up ».

Wainting for her daughter to be back, Callie felt that something was wrong. She followed the nurse in the bathroom and called her.

« Sofia, come on baby, we have to go... »

« She's not here... » The nurse replied. « I'm going to check in the rest room... »

Panicking Callie immediately went in the hallway and screamed her daughter's name.

« Dr Torres she's not there... You're sure Dr Robbins didn't take her ? »

« Of course I am... Call the security immediately ! » Callie cried as she took her phone and asked to be in touch with Arizona's OR.

…...

Totally focused on her patient, Arizona was surprised when a nurse told her that Callie wanted to talk to her urgently.

« What is it Dr Torres... I'm in the middle of a tricky surgery... »

« Arizona, It's... I'm sorry... Sofia is missing »

Feeling the world collapsing around her, Arizona became suddenly very pale. She needed to grab something to stay up. Looking at Alex in front of her, she swallowed hard.

« What are you still doing here ? Go ! I got it » Alex told her.

Arizona nodded silently and left the OR in a big hurry, totaly devastated by what she just heard.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **It's been a while since I update and I'm very sorry. I was like stuck in my own story and this chapter had been re written a multiple times!**  
 **I'm sorry! But I hope you'll still love the story.**

 **I'd like to work with a beta reader. So If some of you are up for it, send me a PM!**

 **I'd like to thank you for your fav and follow!**

 **The story is begining to be a little darker, but don't worry, Calzona will be endgame.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **I let you to your reading! And I promise I'll update sooner!**

Arizona was running as fast as she could. She was going to the daycare to meet Callie and having more information. This couldn't happening... She tried to avoid thinking about the worst and eventually saw Callie, standing in the middle of the hallway, speaking with a security gard.

« Hey, I'm here ! » Arizona Said. « What happened? »

« I don't know ! What's that stupid question ? » Callie screamed. « Do you think I will be here waiting if I knew what happened ! »

« I didn't mean... I was just... » Arizona mumbled, shocked by Callie violent words.

« For God's sake ! Do something ! Find her ! » Callie said angrily. « Move ! »

« Hey ! Calm down ! Nothing good comes when you scream or when you panic ! » Arizona replied trying to make Callie cool down a little. « Can you tell me what you know ? »

« What's your problem ! I know nothing ! She vanished ! That's it ! What do you want me to say ? » Callie yelled.

Stepping back, Arizona noticed the nurse and decided to ask her what she could tell her.  
The hospital was closed, so no one can get out without authorization. The police was on its way and the staff members available had been asked to look for the little girl.

« We're going to find her, don't worry ! » Miranda Bailey said friendly to Callie.

« I'll go with you Bailey. » Callie said, looking to her friend walking away to find Sofia.

« No Dr Torres, we need you to stay here please ! » The security gard said.

« I'll go ! » Arizona said. « Come on Bailey, we have those room to check »

Callie looked at them leaving and sighed. She didn't mean to yell at Arizona but she was so scared that she could'nt help but freaking out.

« Arizona wait ! » She said.

Arizona turned back and Bailey understood that it would be better is she let them alone.

« I'm going to begin this way. Join me when you'll be ready. » She said.

« Thank you ! » Arizona said, waiting for Callie to come closer. « What's going on ? »

« I'm sorry... i didn't mean to be rude... » Callie lightly apologized.

« It's not the moment to be sorry. We'll talk later when we find Sofia. Stay there, I'm going to find her. » Arizona said, leaving Callie with the security gard.

…...

April Kepner was slowly waking up. She had a long surgery a few hours ago and needed to sleep. So, she had take a nap on that on-call room two hours ago.

Sitting on the bed of the dark room, she was surprised by the presence of someone else on the opposite bed.

She put the lights on and found Sofia silently sitting. She seemed to have cry and quickly wipe the tears on her cheeks.

« Hey Sofia, what are you doing here sweetie ? » April asked the little girl.

« I wanted to be alone. » She replied sadly

April sat next to her and smiled.

« You're not supposed to be here. I'm sure your mommies are looking for you everywhere ! » April said, wraping her with her arm. « Come on. We are going to find them ».

« No ! I don't care ! I don't want to see them ! » Sofia yelled. « They're too selfish to care about me ! »

« Oh, come here ! » April said, hugging the girl who was crying harder now. « You want to tell me what's going on ? »

« They promised me they wouldn't fight anymore, and now Mommy is so mad at Mama and I know they're going to stop being in love one more time ! » Sofia explained. « I want them to stop ! I prefer they don't talk to each other than to make me believe we're a family again ! »

« Oh Sofia... I know it's not easy to see your parents split up. But it doesn't mean that they don't love you. You are their daughter and they will always love you. »

« I know that ! But they are in love again ! » Sofia said.

« What do you mean sweetie ? »

« They are kissing and Mommy is sleeping at Mama's place sometimes. » Sofia explained. « And we've been to the restaurant I love and they told they were not mad at each other anymore and that they were in love again. »

April looked at the little girl but didn't say a word. She wanted to ask Arizona personally what this was about.

« And because Mommy is sad, Mama told me to make her something special, but I didn't know how to do it. » Sofia said.

« What do you want to do for her ? » April asked her.

« I want to cook for her. But I'm not really good at cooking. » Sofia sadly replied.

« You know what ? I will help you ! I know how to cook ! » April said, smiling at the little girl. « And now we are going to found your mother. I need to talk to her... »

…...

Arizona was looking everywhere and she was begining to panic. She remembered saying to Sofia to make that diner for Callie and she was sure that the little girl had try to go and find what she thought she needed to cook a meal for her mother. What was she thinking when she told her that.

« Did you found something ? » Bailey said as she had finish to look on her side of the hallway.

« She's not here. » Arizona said, tears rolling on her cheeks.

« Oh no Arizona ! We're going to find her ! » Miranda reassured her. « Joined Callie. I think she needs you right now. »

« I don' think so... » Arizona said sadly, wiping her tears. « It's a little tense between us lately »

« I thought... You two... You know... » Miranda mumbled.

« Yeah. I mean I think... I don't know why, but she's mad at me for something I'm not responsible of... I've let her time to cool down... More than a week actually, but she keeps acting like she's mad at me. » Arizona said. « But, nevermind... I have to find Sofia ! »

Arizona couldn't help but think about how Callie had been distant when she arrived at the day care. Whatever happened between them, she wasn't expecting such a rough reaction from her.

Walking as fast as she could and looking for Sofia, she was really touched by the way Callie had talked to her, after more than a week of avoidance and anger from her.

Fearing the worst for her daughter, she stopped and leaned against a wall, she bent her body and meltdown, completely, overwhelmed by the pain she was feeling. She let her body slowly sliding down the wall, and burt in tears almost silently.

…...

April was walking hands in hands with Sofia. The little girl was listening to her explaining how to cook a wonderful diner for her mother.

« And if you want, we can also make her a rosted chicken ! You think She'll love that ? » April asked cheerfully.

« Yay ! She loves chicken ! » Sofia replied as she saw Callie in the hallway in front of the daycare. « Hey ! Mommy ! »

Callie raised her head and ran towards her daughter. She felt a wave a relief making her shivering. She took Sofia in her arms, holding her for life and burst one more time in tears.

« Oh my God ! Where were you ! » she mumbled, rocking her slowly in her arms and kissing her head. « I … I was so scared ! »

Impressed by her mothers tears, Sofia didn't say a word and began to cry too. She was upset after all she had been through those past days. The tensions between her mothers was too hard to handle for her.

« She's here ! » Callie said to the security gard. « It's okay, she's allright ! »

« Fine ! I'm calling my colleagues and Dr Bailey that we can stop the search. »

Calling looked at April who was wondering what was happening.

« Wow... I'm missing something here ? » April said.

« She was missing from the daycare ! What do you think was happening ! It's clear that you don't have children. » Callie said angrily. She bit her lips, noticing what she had just say.

April looked at her, devastated and shocked. « I … I found her in an on-call room. She was crying on the bed... » she said, her body shaking.

« I'm sorry April, I dind't mean... » Calli tried to apologize, but April walked away and don't looked back. She crossed Bailey who had just get the news.

« Hey ! I just heard ! Thank god ! Is she allright Torres ? » Bailey asked, worried.

« Yes, she's just a little upset, she didn't know that everybody was looking for her. Kepner found her in an on-call room. » Callie replied as she walked to her office, her daughter in her arms, and Bailey by her side.

« Where is Arizona ? » Bailey asked.

« She wasn't suppose to be with you ? » Callie asked back.

« I've lost her a while ago. I don't know where she's been going after the second hallway we cleared. » Bailey replied.

« If you find her, tell her that I'm going to my place with Sofia. She must be exhausted, And I am too. » Callie said.

« Wait ! » Bailey told her. « You're not going to wait for her ? She must be scared ! You can't go ! She will need to see Sofia ! »

« Please, don't make it more complicated Bailey. Tell her she's fine, that I took her home and that she can call me, and even coming to my place if she want. I can't stay here. Thank you Bailey ! »

…...

On her way to the attending's lounge, April was crying, still under the shock of what Callie said to her. She didn't recognize her friend. Of course , she had the right to be on edge because her daughter had been missing, but that didn't allow her to be disrespectful.

She was walking fast, wanted to grab her personnal items and get back home when she saw Arizona, sitting on the ground, her gaze lost, her puffy red eyes. She was almost hidden between two gurney and wasn't making any noise.

« Arizona ? What are you doing here ? » April asked, worried.

« Hey... » she whispered, bending her head and trying to smile.

« Were you looking for Sofia ? »

« Yeah... I can't find her, I'm sorry. » Arizona mumbled.

April gave her a hand to help her standing up. « Don't worry ! I found her. She was in an on-call room. She's with Torres now. » April explained, trying to remain strong to reassur her friend.

« Thank you April ! » Arizona said as she stood. « Thank you so much... »

« Hey ! What happened ? » April asked Arizona who was still crying.

« I don't know... I... I was in surgery, and Callie called me, saying that she was missing... » Arizona mumbled.

« I know that. I'm talking about you. Why were you here, alone ? »

« I... I'm tired... Can you tell me where they are ? » Arizona asked softly.

« I left them in front of the daycare. » April replied. « I'm sorry I have to go. »

« Wait ! What's wrong ? » Arizona asked, noticing the pain in her friend's eyes.

« I'm okay ! I talk to you tomorrow. Go find your daughter ! » April said walking away.

Arizona looked at her for a moment before sighing, between relief and exhaustion. Sofia was safe, that was the most important. But she was a little reluctant to see Callie, even if she knew that their daughter needed them both right now.

Arriving at the daycare she noticed the security gard who was busy completing a report and talking with Bailey.

She walked towards them as Bailey eventually saw her.

« Hey ! Where have you been ? » she asked Arizona.

« I'm... I'm sorry. I freaked out and I needed to calm down. Where is she ! » Arizona asked, excited to hold her daughter.

« She's fine ! April found her and... »

« I know ! I talk with April. » Arizona cut Bailey. « Where is she ? »

Bailey sighed and looked awkwardly at Arizona. « Callie took her home. She was exhausted and she... »

« Wait... What ? » Arizona asked, confused. « She couldn't wait for me ? »

« She … I don't know Arizona. She wanted to get her out of the hospital as fast as possible. »

« It's... I'm sick of it... She's my daughter ! What's wrong with her ! » Arizona yelled.

« She said you can call her or go to her place if you want to see her. » Bailey said.

Arizona didn't reply. She eventually get rid of her surgery outfit she was still wearing. She shook her head, and left Bailey alone, walking to her office.  
She was stunned by Callie's behavior but she didn't want to confront her. She had done everything to avoid the arguments and she wasn't able to handle it right now.  
She felt like they were moving away from each other and that she couldn't do anything to stop that.

Everything had been so easy since they get back together, but lately, without warning, something changed and she didn't want to live that again.

When Callie left her in the therapist office that horrible day, the world collapsed around her. And she figured that when Callie learned that she cheated on her, she had felt the same way.

She had to find a way to stop the damage before everything blew.

Entering her office, she sat on her couch, feeling the exhaustion taking control of her body. She didn't want to do anything, just sleep and forget about that chaotic evening. She took her tablet that was next to her and checked her mail by rote.

« _What does he want again..._ » She asked to herself, noticing a mail from one of her former mentor.

He had been asking her to come to Boston for months. He wanted Arizona to present the fetal surgery to a bunch of resident. She had always say no because it was not the right moment, or because she didn't feel confident enough to do such a demonstration.

« _Well, I think that it's the only way to figure this out..._ » Arizona said to herself, begining to reply to her mentor's mail.

 _Hello Glenn !_

 _Good news for you, I'm available to meet your resident. I can be in Boston in two days if it's possible for you to welcome me._


	31. Chapter 31

**AN : Hi guys!**  
 **Thanks again for the follow, fav and REVIEWS!**

 **I will update once a week now and I think that the story will be over by the end of the year.**  
 **It's going to be an all new way to discover the relationship between our two surgeons.**

 **I hope you'll like it! Don't hesitate to leave a review! I'm a review junkie!**

They said sleep on it. And clearly, when she woke up that morning, Arizona was sure about herself. It was time now. It was just time for her to recoil and to try to give Callie the space she needed before really 'figure this out'.

They've been planning on living their new found love days after days and to figure what it was exactly when it would be time. And it was now.

So when she arrived at the hospital, she was serene. She wasn't mad at Callie, she wasn't angry or bitter. She knew what she had to do but she wasn't sure that Callie was going to understand.

Her lugage were already in her car and she had a plane in the afternoon, at 4.

She walked in the hospital. She had to notice Karev and canceled a few meeting. Bailey was aware hand had given her three weeks to go to Boston leading that training class and she had also called back Glenn to give him the good news.

She was on Callie's department, looking for her. Looking in the hallway, she spotted her talking with a nurse. She approached her and smiled at her when the brunette turned back.

« Hey ! » Arizona said softly.

Callie looked at her and sighed. « What... You're looking for me now ? Why didn't you at least call yesterday night ? » Callie reproached.

« Callie, I don't want to argue with you. » Arizona softly said. « I have something to tell you. Can we go in your office ? »

Callie raised her eyebrows and agreed silently. She walked to her office and entered the room, followed by Arizona who was feeling the tense in Callie's behaviour.

« What is it ? » Callie said, angrily. « Are you going to …. »

« Please... » Arizona cut her. « I just wanted to say you that I'm going to Boston, for three weeks. I have some conference and class to give there. My plane is at 4, today. »

«What ? » Callie asked.

« I know that you're mad. I've got a big part in that anger, but I have to go. I have. For you, for us... » Arizona said.

« What does that mean ? » Callie asked. « I don't have any idea about you're talking about. »

« We need a little space Callie. I love you, and I don't want to get back to our old habits.» Arizona said. « So I'm gonna go, you are going to be free from any kind of pressure and you are going to figure what you want us to do, right ? »

« No ! Don't you dare bail on me again ! » Callie yelled, tears growing in her brown eyes.

« I'm not bailing. » Arizona confessed. « I'm giving you the chance to get out of that situation we're stuck in for days now. Don't be mad. I call you as soon as I arrive at my hotel. And I'm going to see Sofia now and tell her.»

« Don't... Please... I'm sorry... » Callie said, leaning for a kiss.

Arizona let her do and deepen a little the kiss. She then took Callie's face in her hands and rest her forehead on hers.

« I love you Calliope. And I hope you understand why i'm doing this. I'll be there in 21 days and I hope you will too. » Arizona said, breaking their embrace and left the room, leaving a puzzled Callie.

…...

Arizona was waiting for Sofia in front of her school. She didn't want to leave without warning her daughter herself and had plan on taking her to lunch.

« What are you doing here ? » a pounting Sofia asked as she found her mother.

« I'm taking you for a pizza if you're up for it sweetie. I need to talk to you. » Arizona explained as she took her hand. « the restaurant is just one block away, so we're going to walk, okay ? »

« Okay... » Sofia replied, following her mother.

Mother and daughter were walking in silence. Arizona knew that the little girl was suffering from the tension between her parents. That's why she didn't force her to talk.

As they entered the restaurant, Arizona's phone buzzed.

« Hey ! I'm with Sofia, we were about to have a Pizza... » Arizona said, speaking first.

« Oh... I'm gonne let you guys enjoy your meal so... » Callie replied.

« You want to join us ? » Arizona asked.

« I don't think it's a goo idea. I just wanted to know if... Nevermind. » Callie replied.

« Callie, as I told you, i'm not bailing... And I think that Sofia would love to spent time with us before... you know... » Arizona said.

« Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes. »

…...

« So Mommy is going to join us. I guess you're happy about that baby ? »

Sofia noded and looked at her mother.

« What do you want to say to me ? » She asked, apparently worried.

« I'm going to travell for my work. I have students that need my help in Boston. Do you know where it is ? » Arizona asked, squeezing her daughter's hand.

« It's far from here I guess... »

« A little... But I will only be gone for three weeks and I'll be back in no time ! » Arizona said.

Sofia smiled, visibly relieved by what her mother told her. She stood up and hugged Arizona.

« I love you Mama ! » Sofia said in Arizona's ear. « I thought you were goint to tell me that Mommy and you were mad at each other again... »

At the same time, Callie entered the room and spotted her two girls hugging.

« Hey, what's going on here ? » She asked as Sofia broke the embrace and smiled at her.

« Mama is a teacher now ! She's awesome ! » Sofia said.

Callie sat in front of Arizona, she avoided her gaze and focused on her daughter.

« How was school today ? » She asked her.

« It was okay... » Sofia said. « Can we order our pizza, I'm hungry ! »

…...

Lunch was over and it had been a little tense between Callie and Arizona. When Sofia was proud that her Mama would teach and wasn't mad that she wouldn't be around for a few weeks, Callie was still bitter and cold. She hadn't talk to Arizona during the meal and seemed very pissed.

As they left the restaurant, Sofia walked between her mothers and took their hands. She was happy and reassured and it was the more important for the two women.  
« Come here baby ! » Arizona said as they arrived in front of the school doors. « My plane is in the afternoon, so I want a big bear hug ! »

Sofia hold her mother for a long moment and kissed her. « I'm gonna miss you Mama ! Be careful ! I love you so much ! »

« I love you too monkey ! » Arizona said, stroking her hairs. « I will skype you everyday ! You'll ask Mommy and she will show you how to use her labtop. »

« I know how it work ! » Sofia interjected. « I have to go ! The bell is ringing ! Bye bye ! »

« Bye Baby girl ! » Arizona said, waving her hand and smiling to Sofia.

She looked at her until she entered the school hall and then, faced Callie who was still there.

« I better go now. I text you when I arrive. Take care of yourself. I love you Calliope... » Arizona said, smiling almost shily to Callie. She was about to open the door of her car when Callie eventually grabbed her wrist.

« You don't have to do that Arizona... » Callie said.

« I have to and I need to. » Arizona said. « I'll be here in three weeks. I'm just giving us space and time to figure out our crap. »

« I love you... » Callie simply replied.

« I love you too Calliope, but those last days have been so complicated. I don't want to waste us. I don't want us to fall back in our old pattern. » Arizona said, turning towards Callie.

« You'll be carefull ? » Callie asked, looking at the ground, which made Arizona smiled.

« As usual ! » She replied.

Callie eventually raised her eyes and looked at her directly and intensely in the eyes. She reached Arizona and gently put her arms around her waist.

« I really have to go now. » Arizona whispered.

Callie didn't said a word and leaned to kiss her softly. « I will call you everyday ! » Callie whispered.

Arizona smiled and broke the embrace, opening the door of her car and siting in her car. She opened the window and smiled again.

« Come here ! » she asked Callie who bent.

Arizona kissed her a little longer and felt a tears rolling from Callie's cheek.

« Go, be awesome ! » Callie said stepping back and letting her get away.

…...

Plane travel were still an issue for Arizona even if times heals wounds.  
She preferred to be far from the windows and always avoided look to the sky. But through the years, she had learn to master her fear.  
She was listening to music with her earphone on, breathing slowly and exhaling deeply.

« In 6 hours it will be over Robbins ! » She said to herself as she noticed an unread text on her phone :

 _I understand everything you said. But I will write you everyday... Maybe we shouldn't called each other, except for emergencies ? Just writting ?_

Arizona was relieved. Callie had finaly get why she was doing that for them.

…...

Back at her place, Callie was smilling. Something was lighter in her. She understood Arizona and wasn't pissed anymore.

When she left Arizona in the therapist office years ago, she wanted them to heal, she wanted them to feel free, to be able to rise on their own.  
Arizona was able to stepped back and to fight for them now. In the past, she would have picking a fight for a vain reason or she wouldn't have said anything, letting her anger an her bitterness growing inside.

It took Callie a little more time but she was sure that they were doing the right thing. She even though that if in 21 days they decided that it was totaly over between them, it would be okay. No that she wanted that, but she was ready to cope.

« Callie, are you home ? » Teddy asked from the hallway.

« It's open ! » Callie said as Teddy entered.

« Hey ! I heard that Arizona is in Boston for a few weeks... What happened ? » Teddy worried.

« Oh nothing, an old friend ask her to come to talk with a bunch of resident about fetal Surgery. » Callie said.

« And ? »

« And it's okay Teddy. It's been tense between us, I've been pissed and angry. And something was stucking us in that rabbit hole. So, she made the right call... Giving us space and figure what we want for us... » Callie explained. « She will be back in three weeks, and then We'll decide if we keep going or not... »

« Sounds like an ultimatum... » Teddy said.

« Absolutely not ! It's the most mature decision she could have make. And I totaly support her. And I love her... » Callie said. « I love her so much that even if in the worst cse scenario she decided that it's over between us, It would be okay... Don't get me wrong, I'll be devastated but I'll accept it. »

« Wow... This is so mature... Are you sure that Arizona had the idea ? » Teddy teased.

« Yeah... She's free now... It took us time to heal but I think we're going to be okay... »

…...

 _DAY 1_

 _I'm not used to write but i'm going to try.  
First, I missed yu this night, alone in my bed. And I haven't feel that for a long time. The need to be with you, madly...But I wasn't sad. I was smiling, thinking about our first meeting, in that dirty bathroom.  
Now that I think about it, I'm sure you've been chasing me all over the hospital... You seemed to know a lot of things about me..._

 _But I'm happy you did, because I was so desesperate at the time, that I wouldn't have been able to understand you were interested in me..._

 _I hope the flight went well.  
I love you !_

 _Callie_


	32. Chapter 32

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **Here is chapter 32. I really enjoy writting it. It's funny, it's fluffy and I can say that it's my favourite from a long time.**

 **The first day of Arizona away are here.**

 **I really hope you'll like it.**

 **A big thank you for all your fav and follow! it mean a lot to me.**

 **And don't forget to leave a review! I'm always happy to read them, positive or negative.**  
 **A few minute of your time to write it make my day!**

 **All mistakes are mine, I'm not working with a beta reader for this story.**

 **I AM LOOKING FOR PEOPLE FOR TO WORK WITH ME ON A NEW STORY.**  
 **PLEASE CONTACT ME IN PM !**

 **Enjoy your reading! And leave a review! ^^**

...

Arizona was at her hotel, alone in that big room. The flight had been alittle rough for her like every time she was on an airplane since the crash. But it was over and the ride from the airport to her hotel had been really quick. Now she had to text Callie to inform her everything was okay.

That's when she asked herself if she had made the right call. She wanted that second chance to work so hard that she knew deep inside that it was the only way to make everything clearer for the both of them.

 _I'm at my hotel and everything went well. Take care! xoxo A._

And checking her mail she found the first message from Callie. She smiled reading it, remembering the first weeks of their relationship.

...

Day 2

 _Hey there!_

 _I get your text and I'm really happy that the flight went well._  
 _have you been okay during it?_  
 _I realise that I haven't take a plane with you since the crash. But I'd love to._  
 _I love to eventually go to Spain... I'll put a bikini on for you and there won't be any baby crying to interrupt us from drinking our tequilla._  
 _It's fun how I remember all those talk we used to have. The good one like the bad ones._  
 _We have always suck at talking don't you think?_  
 _We've lost each other so many times because of that. Mostly because of that..._

 _I have to go. I have a consult._  
 _I miss you, I love you._

 _Sofia says hi!_

 _Take care and be a good teacher to your resident!_

 _You're awesome/_

 _C._

 _..._

The first week had spent relatively fast and Callie had sent short mails to Arizona everyday. She mainly talked about how her days had gone and about Sofia.

Arizona texted her everyday. She had been busy and had mainly meet resident and talk about fetal surgery all day. The next week would be more exciting as she would perform some surgery surrounded by student.

 _I'm doing my first class today. I've never done that before. I hope it's going to be okay._  
 _Miss you A._

 _..._

As her surgery was over, Callie had an empointment with Bailey.  
They were meeting a social worker concerning abuse on an old man Callie treated a few weeks ago.

She entered a big smile on her face as she had read a text from Arizona. But her smile dissapeared quickly as she found Kaneesha talking with Bailey. She suddenly thought the young woman could be here for complaining about her being back with Arizona. But she tried to keep her mind clear and walked toward the two other women.

"Hey!" She said, smiling at them.

"Oh Torres, great you're here!" Bailey said. "This is Kaneesha Williams from social service, she's here to talk about Mr Jensen."

"We already met." Kaneesha said, avoiding Callie's gaze. "We worked on a case a few months ago."

"Good so let's begin..." Bailey said, inviting them to take a seat.

The meeting was going well, Callie and Kaneesha mostly talking to Bailey and avoiding each other. It was about to end when Bailey's pager buzzed.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go... But please, go on... you don't really need me anyway..." Bailey said, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Great..." Kaneesha whispered, collecting all the papers from her file on the desk and preparing herself to leave Bailey's office.

"I think we're good, so I'm going to leave..." Callie said standing up from her chair and walking to the door.

"You know, I fall for her..." Kaneesha confessed, making Callie turned back. "I wasn't planning on that. Things were clear between us since the beginning, but I fell in love with her..."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about that with you. I'm sorry." Callie said.

"I don't care... You know we talk a lot. We talk about each other, about our past relationship and she didn't talk that much about you..." Kaneesha said, staring at Callie. "And I knew that you had a kid together and that whatever would happen between me and her, you would always have that bound. But when I met her, she was a mess. She was sad, alone and lost. I made her smile, for the first time in months... She told me that..."

"What do you want me to say?" Callie asked. "I'm sure that she's been really sincere with you. But What happened between us wasn't planned at all. We haven't decide one day 'Hey guess what, let's get back together and screw the world!' . It's really more complicated thant that. And by the way, it doesn't concern you, i'm sorry..."

She looked at Arizona's ex girlfriend a last time and left the room.

...

 _Day 8_

 _I'm sure you rocked your class!_  
 _I have to tell you I'm proud of you. I've never took the time to let you know, but the way you passed that fellowship impressed me a lot._  
 _You had the guts to begin all over again and to quit your confort zone. I couldn't do that._

 _I met your ex today. Remember that beautiful girl you left to be with me?_  
 _She was bitter and I can understand that. Apparently you were right, she was in love with you._  
 _It make me jealous to think about you two together. You shared experiences we'll never share together. She made you smile and she seemed to make you happy._  
 _And as i'm a very complicated woman, I still wondering if you didn't made a mistake by leaving her for me._

 _I'm not writting you to make you feel guilty or anything. It's just an idea that crossed my mind after she talked to me._

 _But I know that I love you, and if I have to fight for you, I will._  
 _It may sounds stupid or chidhish but that's what I had on my mind._  
 _And you told me to tell you everything. So that's what i'm doing._

 _I love you and I miss you every second._

 _C._

...

 _Day 9_

 _Hey!_

 _The surgery had been a succes and the next one is scheduled in two days. It will be live broadcasted in 5 college. I'm super excited and I have to say that I love that._

 _You were talking about being proud of me, and you know what? You made me blush. I always thought that the fetal fellowship had been the nail in the coffin for our divorce. If I'm totaly honest, and i have to since I made you swear to tell me anything the least I can do is to do the same for you._  
 _You see how I grew?_  
 _So i was saying that I've never understand why you push me to do that fellowship after have been reluctant. I know it was a complicated period for us and that we were lost, but your twisted reaction had destabilized me._

 _Wow, we are really 'talking', see that?_

 _I knew you were still mad at me because I cheated on you. I knew that._  
 _But that awful day, when we were in the waiting room of the surrogacy agency, I realised you haven't forgiven me. You were so cold and angry. But you had all the right to be._  
 _But it was hard to hear you saying that I was doing everything for not having a baby. I wanted it, more than anything._  
 _It was surely not the appropriate moment._

 _Anyway, the past is the past, and we agreed not to talk about it. But know that I've learned from my mistake._

 _I miss you... It's hard not to see your smile. It's hard not to feel you around._

 _Say to Sofia Her Mama miss her to the moon and back!_

 _Take care!_

 _A._

...

Callie was in the cafeteria, lost in her daydream when Meredith settled next ot her.

"Torres, you're glowing... What's happening... A few days ago you were so dark..." Meredith asked her.

"Oh..." Callie let escape. "I just had a good day. All my surgeries went well and I have a day off tomorrow..."

"Okay..." Meredith replied, not believing what her friend just told her. "So do you have any news from Arizona?"

"What?" Callie replied, blushing. "No... Why would I?"

"I don't know... maybe because she's the mother of your child and that she called her..."

"She called me yesterday!" Alex said, settling at their table and grabbing a baby carrot from Callie's plate. "She was super excited after her surgery. She had been answering to a lot of question and she even told me that she was having diner with hypothetical fellow! She even sent me a picture!"

Alex showed the two woman the picture with Arizona and five resident at a diner table, smiling and apparently having a lot of fun.

"Wow! Look at this one!" Meredith says, pointing a brunette sitting next to Arizona with a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's having a great time in Boston!"

"You bet!" Alex insisted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Callie asked, laughing nervously.

"Nothing... I'm just saying that girl seemed to be... You know..." Meredith said.

"No, I don't know..." Callie snaped.

"Yeah, she's totaly Robbins style..." Alex said.

"She's there for work, not for finding someone..." Callie grumbled.

"We're not talking about getting a girlfriend... We're talking about having fun..." Meredith said. "She's single after all, and childfree for three weeks..."

"Hey What's wrong Torres?" Alex asked as Callie was breathing loudly.

"Oh, Uh... nothing... I have to check on a patient..." Callie lied, leaving her two friends and grabbing her phone in her pocket. She walked to the nearest supply closet and locked the door behind her.

 _Why didn't you tell me you were having diner yesterday?_ she texted to Arizona

 _Sorry i can't talk to you I'm in the middle of something important_. "Arizona texted back

 _Nevermind..._ Callie replied

...

When she received Callie's text, Arizona was in the middle of a meeting with one of the first fetal surgeon Carter Redfield. He was one of the first who had practised that type of surgery and she was more than honored to meet him and to be able to talk with him.

So when the meeting was over, she attempted to text Callie to let her know how amazing had been her day.

 **I** _ **'ve spent wonderful afternoon and I met the amazing** **Carter Redfield!**_

 _Don't have time to talk._ Was the answer she received a few minutes later

Arizona immediately knew that something was wrong because she knew Callie was at her place. But she didn't want to call her because it wasn't part of their deal.

 _ **What happened? Should I worry about anything?**_ Arizona asked.

Y _ou told me..._ Callie texted back.

 _ **If you clearly told me what's wrong, I may be able to understand.**_.. Arizona replied.

 _You lie to me.._. Callie frankly replied;

 ** _What?_**

 _You were at a restaurant with that girl yesterday._

 ** _So Alex show you the picture?_**

 _yeah_

 ** _And you are supposing some stupid things aren't you?_**

 _Mer told me she was totaly your type..._

 ** _Callie... Don't go down that road... Are you being jealous?_**

 _Should I be?_

 ** _Of course not!_**

 _I don't want you around her._

 ** _She wasn't 'around' me... She's just a one of the future fellow fetal surgeon and I had diner with 5 of them. It's my skype time with Sofia by the way... is she ready?_**

 _Don't try to change the subject..._

Arizona threw her phone on her bed and sighed in exasperation. She wanted to share her amazing meeting with Callie, and she was giving her the cold shoulder, assuming her lover was hiting on a hot fellow brunette.

She took her labtop and started her Skype session with her daughter who was already settled at her mother desk at the other side of the country.

"Hey sweetie!" Arizona said waving her hand.

"Mama! When are you coming back?" Sofia immediately asked smiling at her mother.

"In 17 days baby. How are you? How is school?" Arizona asked.

And they talked for more than 30 minutes about anything and everything, enjoying that time together for each second. Sofia talked the most of the times, explaining her mother all the last gossip from her class about children that Arizona barely knew.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed!" Callie told her daughter.

"Okay... I have to go Mama! I love you! To the moon..." Sofia yelled.

"And back!" Arizona replied, sending air kiss to Sofia. "I love you Sofia! Be good to Mommy and work well at shool. And eat your brocoli!"

"Okay! See you!" The little girl said, leaving the screen and walking away.

Callie was about to close her labtop when Arizona called her.

"Hey you! Don't you dare ignore me! Put your ass down there and talk to me!" Arizona said firmly.

Callie gasped but obeyed and sat in front of the screen.

"What do you want? I thought we had to write to each other only..." Callie mumbled, avoiding Arizona's gaze.

"Yeah, and we were supposed not to think about that kind of stupid thing!" Arizona said. "Look at me!"

"You lied to me!" callie said, still flustered by the pictures and the hand she saw on her lover shoulders.

"What, you want a scheduled of everything I'm doing here? You want me to sent you it each morning so you can check it on and told me what I can do and What I can't?" Arizona asked.

"It's not that, and you know it!" Callie said. "I don't want anyone but me holding you..."

"She wasn't holding me..." Arizona replied, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Callie asked.

"You're cute when you're jealous..." Arizona teased her.

"I'm not jealous..." Callie replied, turning her face.

"Yes you are..." Arizona replied. "But I thought you were trusting me..."

"I trust you..." Callie said; "It's just that scalded cat fears cold water..."

"I love you Calliope. So please Trust me... I'm not in Boston to flirt... I only flirt with my girlfriend... She's the one I told you..." Arizona said, winking playfully, which made Callie smiled.

"I hate you..." Callie lied.

"I know that... But look how cute I am..." Arizona kept teasing her.

"I miss you so much... When I saw that picture... I ..."

"You freaked out and I'm sure that Karev and Meredith were supposing that I was seducing all the resident ant intern..." Arizona said.

"I'm sorry..." Callie said.

"Don't be... I can understand what you're feeling. I betrayed you once... So I can understand... But It won't never hapen again. Please believe me Calliope..." Arizona confessed.

"I will. I trust you babe..." Callie said, smiling at Arizona as they heard Sofia singing loudly from the living room.

"Oh no... She put Frozen DVD On..." Callie grumbled...

"Yay! Go and be the bad cop!" Arizona said, smiling.

"Okay... I write to you tomorrow... I love you." Callie said.

"See you in my dreams!" Arizona teased before ending the session.

...


	33. Chapter 33

**AN : / Hey guys!**

 **At least an update! Please don't hit me ^^.**

 **There's two chaptes left, so prepare yourselves!**  
 **You're going to read the second week of Arizona absence and how the things are going between her and Callie.**

 **Thanks for the follow, fav and reviews. You can comment, I love to read your reviews!**

 **Have a nice reading.**  
 **All mistakes are mine, I don't work with a beta reader on this story.**

...

Time was flying by and Arizona had spent her second week in Boston between giving lessons in several med shcools and even operating successfully on two patients.  
It was an amazing time and she was for the first time in months feeling awesome and proud of her job.  
She make the right call by taking that fellowship three years ago.

She had exchanged a few text and emails with Callie but they had been mostly talking about their surgeries or what they were doing in general.  
The weeks had been crazy for Callie too. She had interviewed 4 ortho fellow candidate and she was excited. It was the first time she was going to train a futur orthopedic surgeons and the best part was that the candidates choose the speciality because of her.  
Her research on the robotic limb and on the artificial cartilage seemed to create vocations among residents over the country..

So when she was home that night, looking discretely at Sofia who was talking to her Mama about how amazing her school teacher was, she can't help but feeling proud of her family...

Except that it was missing something. Arizona wasn't really a part of her family. Of course they were dating, of course they had a child together and had been 'civil partners' before ended the domestic partnership. And sudeenly, it was bothering her.

"Hey Mommy! Come here!" Sofia said as Callie was daydreaming, leaning against the counter. "Mama wants to talk to you! And I want to go to the bathroom!"

"I'm coming..." Callie replied, seeing her daughter running throught the living room, yelling 'I love you Mama!'.

"Hey Mommy!" Arizona teased her, smiling big when she saw Callie appearing behind the screen. "Wow!"

"Why are you 'wowing' me," Callie asked.

"Wait! I need sunglasses! You're glowing!" Arizona teased back.

"Really?" Callie asked, flattered. "I had such an amazing week..."

"I know! But YOU are Amazing Callie. I'm proud that your work and your reseasrch are getting the regognition it deserves!" Arizona told her, smiling proudly.

"Thank you..." Callie replied, blushing a little. "And what about you. Aren't you tired?"

"I'm great. I feel useful and I know that I'm doing what I meant to do. When I talk with those students ant I share the knowledge Herman gave me, It feels amazing." Arizona replied, offering a huge simpled smile to Callie.

"That's great Arizona, I'm happy for you..."

"So, what's the other things you want to tell me?" Arizona asked.

"I have nothing special to say to you..." Callie lied.

Arizona smiled and shook her head. She knew Callie wanted to tell her something but she wasn't telling or she didn't want to tell it now. She had that shifty spark in her look that only the blonde could read.

"Come on..." Arizona insisted. "I know you Callie..."

Callie sighed, not really happy that Arizona could still read her after all those years apart.

"It's just... One of the student asked me if my wife was at the hospital because he wanted to make an observation internship in fetal surgery..." Callie explained.

"Ah, okay..." Arizona noded, undestanding why Callie was upset. "And you answer me you weren't married to me anymore, and so after that, you've been remember the time we were married and now two options... You don't want me back in your life because you've been thinking about all the things I srewed up, or, you want me in your life but not the way we were doing it before I left..."

"What... No... It's just that I don't like to talk about you as my 'Ex-wife'. I didn't like that even when we weren't dating, and it's worst now that we are together..." Callie confessed.

"If you say so..." Arizona simply replied, waiting for Callie to tell her what was exactly on her mind.

"And that's it?"

"That's what it?" Arizona replied, smirking.

"Nothing..." Callie lied. "I just... Are you thinking about... You know?"

"About you? Yeah, all the time." Arizona teased, willing Callie to say the word.

"Come on!" Callie said, childhishly. "Have you thinking about getting married again, after we were back together?".

"Nope..." Arizona replied, smiling big as Callie puzzled face made her laughing. "Callie... I don't need a piece of paper signed by us to know that I love you... Look where it lead us the last time..."

"I know, but it wasn't a real wedding... With the new law, we can really get married..."

"When the time came, if you really want it, If you really want me to marry you, I'll do it." Arizona said sincerely. "But, we have a child together, and that is the most important."

"You're right..." Callie said, relieved by Arizona positive answer. "When the time came..."

"I think if we have a second child together, one day, it can be the opportunity to have a big party with our friends an familly..." Arizona pointed, turning lightly her gaze to the ground.

"What?"

"You know I'd love Sofia to have sibblings." Arizona said. "And I know it's too soon because we still have to work our relationship hard, but Would you like to have another child? or children?"

"Ah... Uh... " Callie mumbled... "I ..."

"It's just a question Callie... Don't feel forced to say yes..." Arizona precised.

"It's just that I didn't know you would ask me that..." Callie confessed.

"To be honest, at some point, when i was alone, I have even thought of doing it alone..." Arizona confessed. "I have even made an appointment with an adoption agency."

"You never told me that..."

"We weren't really talking at the time. And it was something I wanted to do on my own. But then I thought that I would may be meet someone and have that child with her... And thinking harder, I realize that the only person with whom I wanted it was you..." Arizona explained.

Callie gulped and felt a tear rolled on her cheek. "You should have tell me..."

"Of course Callie... You were with that policeman at the time... Would have been a great idea." Arizona said. "It was not the right time..."

"I want another baby with you Arizona." Callie suddenly says. "No matter how, but the only person i want to have a kid with is you. You're an amazing mother."

"Wow... We are really talking to each other, listening to each other..." Arizona teased.

"Dr Watson would habe been proud..."

They both bursted in laughter, looking tenderly in each other eyes.

"I'm going to see if Sofia is ready to go to sleep." Callie said.

"Yeah, go, be the bad cop! I am going to bed. It's pretty late here!" Arizona said. "Have a good night, kiss her for me."

"Sure. See you!" Callie replied. "I love you, you know that?"

"I think I can get used to hear you telling me that..."

...

Two days later, Callie was at work, looking at some CT on her tablet. She was sorking with Meredith on a case and the chief of general surgery was waiting for her opinion.  
She was not focused at all.

"So what are you saying?" Meredith asked her, receiving no answer. "Callie? what are you saying?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah, it's definitively borken, for sure." Callie replied.

"Yeah, I know it, I wanted to know if it need surgery" Meredith Insisted. "Are you really looking at it or not?"

"Yes, we need to do a surgery, but it's not a big deal." Callie replied, still unfocused.

"So come with me, we are going to talk to him." Meredith said, grabbing Callie's arm and leading her to the patient room. "Ans what are thinking about? Because it seemed to be something really important..."

"In fact yeah, it's something important... Really..." Callie said with a big smile on her face as she walked with Meredith.

"So tell me!" Meredith insisted. "I need something good today, I've had an horrible shift..."

"I guess I can tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone..."

"Okay I promise! Tell me!" Meredith asked as they approached the patient's room and find a cop waiting in front of it.

"What the hell? " Callie asked, recognizing him.

"Oh, Call... Dr Torres!" Dan said, smiling big when he saw her, under Meredith puzzled gaze.

"Hi..." Callie mumbled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry but I'm working, so I see you later..." Callie replied uncomfortable and following Meredith in the room the patient was waiting.

As she entered she gasped when she found Paul asleep, handcuffed to the bed and visibly drunk.

"You must be kidding me..." Callie said, rubbing nervously her neck.

"What's the problem officer?" Meredith asked Dan.

"He was driving being drunk and he causes an accident. Nothing serious, but I have to wait for his narcotic test before getting him to the sation." Dan explained, as Callie was trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with him.

"I let you know when we have them. Can you please wait outside? Thanks" Meredith Ordered him, then turned to Callie who was really acting weirdly.

"What is this about again?"

"It's like a bad joke or something..." Callie whispered. "Or it's because I left them? They are trying to take their revenge on me..."

"Okay, I don't know what you are talking about but I need you to focus Torres... Right now!" Meredith yelled.

"Yeah! You're right. I ... The cop, we date for nearly a month before I dumped him, and this one here is Paul..."

"You mean Paul, like the Paul who propose?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah... Oh my god, I want to get away from here..." Callie said.

"Allright... The scan, look at it." Meredith said.

"But I already did!" Callie said, looking at her friend.

"No, really look at it. Do you think he needs surgery?"

"I... No it should be enough with as cast..." Callie replied, really focusing on the pictures and noticing now Paul's name.

"Good, so I'm going to talk to the cop about... something... And then, you can pretend a page to the Er and run away... You get it?" Meredith asked.

"You're a genius Mer! I'll make it up to you!"

"Of course you will. Tonight, your place. I take Zola with me, Maggy got Ellis and Bailey. You cook, and you tell me the whole story!" Meredith said.

"Got it!"

"And you tell me about that thing that is making you so forgetful"...

Callie noded in agreement and waited for Meredith to open the door. She had barely begin to talk to Dan that Callie rushed and stopped a few seconds.

"Oh, no... I have to go! It's an emergency..." And she ran away, feeling relieved to avoid any kind of awkward conversation with one of her exes.

...

A few hours later

 **I just had the worst shift ever. Paul was taken at the hospital by Dan, the cop, my ex... Long story, but Mer save me from them.**

 _Wow... That's just... Wow..._

 **You have no idea...**

 _It's because you're too hot and everybody is falling for you..._

 **It was totaly weird and kind of creepy**

 _Well I can't say I wasn't there..._

 **Luckily Paul was asleep when I came in his room!**

 **And Dan was there with his clumsy smile... How could I have date this guy?**

 **I mean he was nice... But Ewwww**

 **I really wished you'd be there and I would spend my night in your arms, cuddling...**

 _I'll be here in less than a week you know._

 **I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you after all the drama with my parents.**

Y _ou don't have to apologize. It's forgotten already._

 **I miss you...**

 _I have an early day tomorrow, i'm going to sleep. See you._

It was just a few text but it made Callie worrying.  
Arizona seemed distant. She didn't tell her she loved her and she didn't talk that much. So Callie immediately thought that something was wrong.

"So, you're going to tell me now?" Meredith repeated for a third time her question, getting Callie out of her daydream.

"Tell what?" She mumbled, looking at her phone sadly as Meredith grabbed it and looked at the screen. "Hey! Give me that!"

"What are you so busy looking at? " Meredith asked as she noticed all the text her friend had been sending to Arizona. "Oh, I knew it!"

"No you didn't!" Callie said, taking her phone back from her friend's hands. "You knew nothing because there's nothing to know!"

"Of course..." Meredith laughed. "You're a poor liar Callie."

Callie growled loudly, taking her head between her hands. "It's not what you think..."

"It's totaly what I think... What is it with you? Why can't you live your life normaly... Why are you hiding it?" Meredith asked.

"Because, we thought it would be better. But it had been really complicated lately, and she decided to go to Boston to cool down everything between us..." Callie explained.

"So that's why you are so on edge those days... Is it working, the 'long distance' thing?" Meredith asked.

"Actually it was working..."

"But?"

"But I don't know... I told her about Dan and Paul and she's been... I don't know... she's been distant since..." Callie explained.

"Why are you thinking that?"

"Because, she didn't... I won't tell you. you're gonna make fun of me..." Callie says, looking at the floor as she took a sipe of wine.

"Come on! Everything you promise!"

"SHe... She didn't tell me she love me before going to sleep."

Meredith took her own phone from her pocket and didn't even look at Callie.

"Great... You wanted me to talk and now you're playing on your phone..." Callie complained.

"Said the one who spend the half of the evening looking at HER prhone..." Meredith teased her, putting her phone back in her pocket.

Callie rolled her eyes when her phone buzzed.

 _I love you Calliope... And I'm not pouting...But beware of Grey... She knows how to fool you!_

Callie looked at Meredith with a suspicious gaze : "Give me your phone!"

 **Text your ex-wife aka lover aka girlfriend that you love her. She thinks you're pouting and she's freaking out...** were the words Meredith texted to Arizona, which make Callie smiled.

"You're impossible!" Callie said.

"The two of you are exhausting. And if you're not able to understand loving each other it's the most amazing thing that could happen to you, I'm going to help you figure it out!"


	34. Chapter 34

**AN : / Hey there!**

 **I know, I know, I'm late, and I'm sorry for that!**  
 **HEre is chapter 34, already!**  
 **I really want to thank you for your support!**

 **I'd like to apologize for the grammar issues.**  
 **I'm not working with a beta on that story.**

 **Feel free to fav and to leave a review. It's alway welcome!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

...

 **Day 16**

Callie was working on a skater boy who missed a figure while filming it. He had several fractures and she was trying to reduce them.  
But her mind wasn't really focused on her work. 5 days and Arizona will be back. This time there was no doubt possible. They were going to do it. They would be back together for sure.  
They would be a family again, her, Arizona and Sofia, as they used to be.  
She was smiling, she hadn't been that sure of anything for quite a long time and it felt good and reassuring.

« Dr Torres, Dr Hunt would like your opinion on a case. He's in the ER. » April interrupted Callie's daydream.

« Oh... I'm coming. » Callie replied as April was about to leave. « April ! Wait ! »

April stopped and clenched her teeth before turning back to Callie. The tension was still there since the night April found Sofia and Callie spoke her clumsy words.

« Yes ? »

« I'd like to apologize to you. » Callie said. « I said things I shouldn't have, but I was stressed and scared. I know it's not an excuse to talk to you the way I did, but I'd like you to know that I'm deeply sorry... »

« Thank you. » April simply stated, nodding.

« I know that we're not that close, but I know what it feels to loose a child. » Callie said, looking compassionately at the red head surgeon. « And I never meant to hurt you, believe me. »

Realizing what she just said and noticing April's puzzled face, Callie sighed and joined her colleague in the hallway.

« Arizona and I, when we were together, we tried to have a second child. It was after the plane crash. Arizona was pregnant. But we lost the baby. » Callie explained with emotion, tears reaching her eyes. « We never told anybody, we did not cope it the way we should have and it still something hard to talk about. And I'm not comparing the situation at all, but I know what it feel like. »

« I didn't have a clue Callie. » April said, smiling sadly. « She never told me. »

« She doesn't talk a lot about herself, does she ? » Callie said.

« She does not indeed... » April said, relaxed by the words she just exchanged with Callie. « But Sofia does... »

« What ? » Callie asked as April walked away. « What do you mean ? »

« Nothing... » April teased from far.

Knitting her eye brow, Callie smiled. She knew now that April know about them. So there wasn't a lot of people who weren't aware about it.

…...

Later that day, Callie was at her place, quietly preparing the diner as Sofia was watching some cartoons.  
She didn't had news from Arizona since the day before but she knew that she had a busy day. So when her phone buzzed, she thought it was her, but then she noticed it wasn't a text but a call. She rushed to her phone and answered.

« Hello ? »

« Callie ? Is that you ? » the voice said.

« Yes ? Mrs Robbins ? » She asked.

« It's me ! I wasn't sure I had the good phone number... »

Callie smiled. She was happy to talk to her ex 'but soon to be back' mother in law. The two women had bonded strongly, especially after Callie's mother almost disowned her. After the divorce, they had been in touch regularly via mail. She sent her pictures of Sofia and talked about everything and anything.

« I'm so happy to talk to you ! It's been a long time ! » Callie said. « What owe me the pleasure ? »

« I'm glad to talk to you too Callie. I was wondering, did you see Arizona lately, or talk to her ? »

« Yes... Why are you asking me that ? » Callie asked, caughing a little. She was thinking Arizona would have told her parents since hers knew about their relationship.

« I have tried to join her for days. I know she doesn't take my calls on her cell phone, but usually, I manage to catch her at work, or on her home phone. But she didn't seem to get the calls... »

« She's in Boston since 2 weeks... » Callie said, trying to understand what Barbara just told her. « I'm sorry, I don't get why she doesn't take your call on her cell phone... »

« And what is she doing in Boston ? » Barbara asked, clearly avoiding Callie's question.

« She is teaching some resident on fetal surgery case. Barbara, is everything allright between you and Arizona ? »

« I wanted just to know how she was doing. We haven't a lot of news lately. » Barbara informed Callie.

Callie was more than surprised to hear that kind of news. Arizona had always been close to her parents. She used to call them regurlarly, talking with them about everything she was doing. She was sometime jealous of the strenght of their family link, but she used to be a part of it.

« What do you mean ? She visits you a few weeks ago... »

« We haven't seen Arizona in more than a year. And the last time she visits, she only stay a few hours before picking a fight and leaving without a word. » Barbara sadly explained. « Are you talking with her a little ? »

« Actually, we are in a pretty good relationship for a few months. » Callie replied. « We... We are geting along better, but thinking about it, she doesn't talk about you and how you're doing. »

« She's been putting us away from her life since the plane crash. » Barbara explained. « She had never been the same since that terrible event. I don't need to tell you that. »

« That's true. But she is better now. She had been in a dark place, but I thought everything was behind her now. »

« I think it is. It's just really complicated between us. » Barbara said. « After the amputation, she never called us. You were the one giving us some news. Then things between you had gone so bad... And when she told us about her affair, Daniel had an argument with her. And ever since, we barely got news from her. »

« It was more than 3 years ago... » Callie said.

« Yes... But, nevermind... I'm glad to know she's okay and having a good time in Boston ! And I'm more than happy to know you are becoming friends. It's a good things for Sofia ! » Barbara stated. « I'm going to leave you Callie. Kiss Sofia for us ! Bye ! »

…...

 **Hey ! I'm back at my hotel. Wanna skype ?**

 _I was wondering..._

 **What ?**

T _he last time you visit your parents, how was it ?_

 **Why are you talking about that ? Now ?**

 _I was just wondering..._

 **Calliope Iphegenia Torres, what's the problem ?**

Y _ou tell me ! Your mother was worried because she couldn't call you at your place or at work..._

 **Oh... So she called you.**

 _Yeah Apparently you aren't taking her call on your cell phone._

 **Can we please not talk about that ?**

 _You are the one who pushed me to face my parents, and now I learn you are almost cutting them out of your life ?_

 **I don't want to talk about that.**

 _So what ? You are going to avoid the subject ?_

…...

 **Day 18**

Two days after their text chat, Callie hadn't get any news from Arizona. She had tried to call her, to send her mails, to text her again. But nothing worked out.

So she was sitting at a table, in the cafeteria, in front of Alex Karev, worrying and being pissed at her girlfriend at the same time.

« Aren't you going to eat this ? Because I'll take it... » Alex asked, looking to an apple Callie didn't seem to want to eat.

« Be my guest... » Callie mumbled, her chin resting in her hand.

« What's wrong ? » Alex asked. « Is there something with Robbins again ? »

« What ? No, there's nothing with her ! Why would it be anything ? » Callie yelled, blushing.

« So there's something going on... » Alex repeated. « You two are always making things so complicated... »

« What are you talking about Karev ? »

« Come on ! Everybody know you are together. » Alex replied frankly, eating his apple.

« What ? What is your problem you all ? »

« What is it about ? » Amelia asked settling at the table.

« Torres thinks nobody knows about her and Robbins... » Karev said.

« I swear ! I didn't said anything ! » Amelia interjected as Callie rolled her eyes and stood up.

« Stop it, all of you ! I have surgery ! »

…...

« Hey ! » Callie said, as April opened the door of her apartment.

« Hi... »

« I have a favor to ask you... » Callie asked awkwardly. « I need to use your phone a sec. Can I ?

« What ? » April asked totaly surprised to find Callie and Sofia in her front door. « I'm sorry, what did you just say ? »

« It's a long story but I need it to call Arizona. »

« Why aren't you using yours ? » April asked, giving her phone to Callie and inviting her to enter her appartment.

« Because she won't take the call if she know it's me. » Callie replied, pushing the call buton.

« Oh... Okay... I'm just going to serve Sofia a glass of orange juice so. Is that good for you sweetie ? »

Sofia noded in agreement and followed April to the kitchen. Callie watched her walked away and bit her lip nervously.  
She didn't want to be pushy, but she needed to know what was going on between Arizona and her parents.

« Hey April what's up ? » Arizona took the call.

« Well at least I can talk to you now... » Callie grumbled. « And don't hang up ! »

« Good call Torres... »

« So, what is the problem 'Robbins' »

« Can we talk about it when I come back ? » Arizona asked, feeling Callie getting mad.

« No ! I won't let you do the same mistake I made ! Talk to me... What's going on with your parents ? And where were you when you told me you were going to see them ? »

« I was in an hotel, on my own. »

« For five days ? » Callie snapped.

« I needed time, for myself. Everything was going so fast between us. I was lost, even if we had clarified the situation... » Arizona tried to explain.

« Okay, but why did you lie ? What's the problem ? »

« I don't really know myself. But after the plane, I cutt them of. I didn't want to see pity in their eyes. It was too hard. I know now that it wasn't the good decision, but it was the only thing I could do at the time. And after that, I wanted to call them about the baby, but as I misscarried, I took it as another failure, and the first real interaction i had with them for month was about telling them I slept with another woman. I was in the living room, barely bearing my mother constant 'can I help ? Are you allright' when I told them. » Arizona explained. « My father looked at me with disgust. It was that gaze I was excpecting when I came out to him years earlier. He kicked me out of the house. »

« Oh my god... Arizona, I had no idea... »

« I deserved it in a way. What I did with that woman was clearly self-destructive. » Arizona confessed. « I wasn't looking for support. I get what I paid for... »

« And what happen after that ? »

« The calls from my mother were more rare. I didn't feel like calling them either. Something broke between us. Then my mother began to call me at work. I even spoke to my father. He apologized for his reaction. But things have been really tense since. And the divorce didn't improve our relationship. And now I feel like a fool pushing you to get along with your mother... »

« You're not a fool. And if you have told me that, I should have react otherwise... I guess... » Callie said.

« I don't think so. You're too stubborn ! » Arizona said, laughing softly.

« And so are you... » Callie said. « But I think you should call your mother. She seemed to worry about you. »

« I know. I call her tomorrow. » Arizona said.

« Okay... So, you're over being mad at me ? »

« I wasn't mad. I was... busy... » Arizona said.

« You were pouting ! I know you ! » Callie said. « But I'm happy you talked to me. Thank you. »

« We are really great at talking now ! » Arizona teased.

« Better than we are at trying to hide ourselves... » Callie said.

« What? »

« Nothing... I love you, you know that, do you ? »

« I love you Calliope... And I'll be back in three days ! » Arizona said excitedly.

« I can't wait. It's too hard to not see you, to hold you, to kiss you... » Callie said as she heard someone cough behind her.

« I'm sorry Callie, Sofia is asking for you.. » April said awkwardly.

« Oh, I have to go... » Callie said to Arizona.

« Yeah... I heard that. I see you in three days then ? »

« There's no way I won't be there ! »


	35. Chapter 35

**AN : :/ Hi guys.**

 **This is nearly the end. Arizona is on her way back to Seattle and it's what this chapter is about.**

 **One more time, thanks for your support. It means a lot to me!**  
 **I really hope this chapter suits you, and i'd like to apologize for the mistake. I'm not working witha beta for this story.**

 **Two people are guest star here. One is in the show and the other is from another story I wrote : Nobody knows where it might end up.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, to fav or follow.**  
 **Have a nice reading!**

...

It was the day. The big day she had been waiting for three weeks now. And she was smiling, thinking about her reunion with Callie.  
She would arrive at the airport where Callie will wait for her and like in the movies, their eyes would meet in the middle of the crowd and everything will be clear. No more doubts, no more fears, no more bailing or running away. They would be together for ever.  
So when she settled in her seat she wasn't scared at all. She was exhausted from her three exciting weeks in Boston, so she could use some rest.  
A few hours and she will be reunited with the love of her life and nothing will tear them apart anymore.  
But suddenly as her mind was a little unfocused, she weirdly began to think that Callie may not be there when she arrived. She might decided to end things with her.  
She nervously shook her head.

« _Why am I thinking that kind of crap..._ » She said to herself as the pilot inform them they were about to fly off.

She grabbed the armrests and pursed her lips, trying to quiet her breathing as she closed her eyes. Of course Callie will be there and everythings was going to be allright.

…...

She arrived early at the airport and she was yawning in the hall as she saw the Starbuck.

She smiled and walked in.  
She deserved a coffee after all. Arizona wouldn't be there before one hour and half so she could have coffee right?  
She ordered a maxi late and spotted a free table.  
Settling she noticed a busty redhead who was staring at her. Blushing, she turned her head to see if the woman wasn't looking at somebody else, and when she understood she was the person she was looking at she couldn't prevent but smiled back at her. Encouraged by what she take for a positive invitation, the woman stood up and approached her.

« Hi ! My name is Penny. » She smiled.

« Hi... » Callie said, flustered. « I'm Callie. »

Penny put her drink on Callie's table and grabbed the closest chair.

« So what are you doing in that airport Callie ? » She asked confidently, staring at the latina.

« I uh... I'm waiting for someone. » She simply replied.

« Oh, and who is this 'someone' to you ? » Penny insisted.

« It's my girlfriend. »

« Great. I knew I was right. » Penny raised an eyebrow, bitting her lower lip.

« And what about you ? » Callie asked to avoid an awkward silence

« I'm waiting for plane. I'm going to L.A for my job. » Penny replied, still staring.

« That's... That's great. I love L.A » Callie said.

« I'm sure you do... What else do you love Callie ? »

…...

Arizona was deeply asleep when she was taken from the dream she was having by a shock. It was not uncommon during a flight, but it was strong enough to wake her up and to make some people around her worried.

« What happen ? » She asked to the man who was sitting next to her.

« I don't know. But it was a rude shake... » he stated as another one occured.

Arizona sat straight in her seat and swallowed hard. She felt her heart beating strong in her chest and breathing was becoming harder.

« Are you okay ? » The man asked her « You are really pale... »

« I'm okay... » She said. « I'm okay... I'm okay... »

…...

« And why is your girlfriend away from you Callie ? » Penny insisted.

« It's... for her job. » Callie replied, playing with the plastic spoon in her cup.

« And what is her job ? » The stranger asked her, pushing her chair closer.

« She's a surgeon, and so am I... » Callie explained, feeling less and less comfortable.

« Impressive... »  
Penny reached her hands close to Callie's and let her finger lightly brushed the lines of her hand. Totaly frozen by the gesture, Callie caughed and hide her hand under the table.

« Are you affraid of me Callie ? » Penny asked with in a husky voice. « I can tell you that you don't have to be. »

« I … Uh... » Callie mumbled as the other Woman approaching a little closer again.

…...

« I'm okay. It's not serious. It's just a little shake. I'm okay. » Arizona was whispering.

« Are you allright ? » Her neighbourg insisted.

« I'm okay... » Arizona whispered her mantra, still closing her eyes and trying to quiet her breathing.

« My name is Seth. What about you ? » He asked as he gave her his hand to shake it.

« I'm Arizona. » She replied, her voice cracking.

« Okay Arizona. I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm here to help you. » He said as Arizona slowly opened her eyes. He smiled at her and insisted to shake her hand.

Arizona looked at it and after a second of hesitation, she shook his hand but quickly grabbed the armrest back.

« Are you always scared when your flying Arizona ? » Seth asked her, trying to make her confortable while talking with him.

« I was in a plane crash a few years ago. » Arizona explained. « It was horrible. I lost two friends, and I was severely injured. I lost one leg. »

« That must have been a traumatic experience. » Seth said as Arizona finaly looked back at him.

« Yeah... » Arizona whispered as her breath became eaiser. « It was. »

Seth smiled at her and rubbed friendly her arm. « If I can help you, don't hesitate to ask. »

Arizona smiled back at him and sighed. « Can you... Can you hold my hand ? I am going to take a ligth sedative that should help me sleeping, so can you hold my hand until I fall asleep ? »

« Of course Arizona. »

…...

« I don't know what you are looking for Penny, but I'd like to be alone please. » Callie told the redheaded.

« Are you sure ? Because I swear to god we can have a really good time together. » Penny insisted. « I'm not going to chase you. I'm just looking for some fun with a hot stranger I met in that cold airport. »

« Maybe, But it's not going to be me. » Callie said, standing up. « I'm in love with my girlfriend. She's the one whom I'm going to spent the rest of my life with. She's amazing. In reality, she's my ex-wife and we were separated for more than 2 years. But, you know, fate bring us back together. It's been hard. We were scared than our past will teared us apart again. We have a complicated story. »

…...

Arizona had finaly fallen asleep again but she was still holding Seth's hand for life. The flight was now quiet and not more shake appeared.  
As the pilot announced that were about to arrive at Seattle, she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them, almost like a child after a nap.

« You look like my daughter in the morning. » Seth told Arizona who noticed he was still holding her hand before taking it off.

« My daughter is more an energetic kind of girl in the morning. » she replied, sitting straighter in her seat.

« So we have common points ! » Seth said. « We're parents. What about your girl ? And we are travelling. For me it's a business trip. What about you ? »

« For my job too. » Arizona explained. « And my daughter is six. Her name is Sofia. »

« It's a sweet name. Mine is 5 and her name is Tessa. » Seth explained.

« I get why you are talking with me. It's really kind of you. »

« Well, you got me. But I'm happy to talk with you. I'm always happy to meet new people. » Seth replied. « So are you going to Seattle, or are you coming back to Seattle ? »

« I'm back. I was in Boston for three weeks. And I'm back. And I can't wait to get out of that plane... » Arizona confessed, still stressed out by the flight.

« So maybe you can show me around the city ? » Seth smiled.

« I... Why not. » Arizona said, thinking Seth was trying to hit on her. « But... I am not... »

« You're not what ? » Seth teased, feeling the embarassment in Arizona's word.

« I can show you, but... Are you flirting with me ? » Arizona blushed.

« What ? No ! Oh not at all ! » Seth laughed. « I'm married, and I'm faithfull. And above all, I'm gay. So, sorry, unless you're a very feminin guy, you're definitely not my type ! »

…...

« I love her. And she's the only person who makes me feel this way. But, she's not flawless. She's sometimes too perky, she's stubborn and she never closed the bathroom door. » Callie said, as Penny was now listening to her from far. « But she's also hot, funny, she's an amazing mom. Oh dit I mention we had a kid ? A girl ! She's 6. »

« What a lovely family... » Penny said. « I am sorry, i have to go. »

« Okay ! » Callie said with a big smile, totaly settled in her bubble. « Bye ! »

Penny stand up and walked away when Callie realized that Arizona's plane was about to arrive at gate 9 which at the opposite of where she was.

…...

« So are you married ? » Seth asked.

« I was. » Arizona replied, her fingers playing with her heart necklace. She had putting it back before leaving Boston. « It's a long story. We divorced more than two years ago. And we got back together a few months ago. »

« And you are still together ? »

« Yeah... It's been hard. We almost lost each other again. But we talked and I think that We eventually are on the same page now. Well, I know that she's my happily ever-After. And the point of my trip, despite of the professional opportunity, was to help us knowing if we were ready to...You know ? »

« To take things further ? Like a second wedding ? » Seth asked.

« If there's a wedding, at least it will be legal this time ! » Arizona laughed.

…...

Short in breath after running throught the airport, Callie finally arrived in front of gate 9. She took a minute to catch some air before looking at the board.  
She looked on her phone to get the reference of the plane and as she didn't saw it, she began to freak out immediately.

What was happenning ? All the planes were supposed to appear on that fricking board and there was not Arizona's.

She checked again, looking from the text Arizona sent her earlier and the airport's giant Board and finally found it. She sighed but the relief didn't last long as she read the flight was delayed.

« What does that mean ? » She said, her throath feeling dry as her hands were sweating.  
She nervously walked to the nearest stop information and knocked at the window to catch the employee attention.

« Hello ! I'd like to know why this flight from Boston is notified as 'delayed'. Why is it delayed ? »

« Hello Miss. Let me check. »

As the young boy began to look on his computer, Callie sent Arizona a text, but she didn't know what to tell her. She didn't want to be too intrusive or too panicky.

« I'm sorry, there's no information. » the man replied.

« Are you kidding ! If it said 'delayed' it means that something happened ! » Callie yelled at him. « Look again please ! »

« I'm sorry but there's no information. Next please ! »

…...

Arizona and Seth were walking throught the hallway who was leading them to the exit. They have talked a lot, about their life and their jobs. It had help Arizona to forget about the flight turbulence and she had almost forget about being in a plane for a while.

As they arrived at the final line before entering the airport hall, she smiled at him and felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

« Well apparently someone is waiting for you. » Seth said.  
As Arizona was taking her phone out of her pocket, he grabbed it and dialed his number.

« So now you have my number. So if you're up for it, we can have a diner this week. I'm leaving next friday. »

« Of course ! I'd love that! » Arizona replied, taking her phone back. « Thank you Seth, really ! »

« My pleasur ! » he replied before wallking forward. « I hope your woman is here ! »

Arizona smiled and looked at him walking away. She sighed lightly and checked her phone. There was more than 20 text, all from Callie.

 _Hey ! How is the flight ?_

 _I hope you're okay._

 _I'm at the airport. Can't wait to see you._

 _Your flight is delayed. Hope we don't have to wait too long._

 _I love you, more than anything, you know that right ?_

 _Can you answer my text please ?_

 _Do you know why you're late ? Something happened ?_

 _Nobody can tell me why your flight is delayed..._

 _Please Arizona, if you get that text answer me._

And there was a lot more. And missing calls too.

« Oh no... » Arizona thought, noticing her flight was arrived with nearly two hours delay.

She immediately tried to call Callie back but she was automatically directed on her voicemail.

She walked faster and finally arrived in the hall. She looked around her, searching Callie, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
She tried to call her back but the line was out. So she walked a little further, turning her gaze everywhere.

« Where are you ! Please take the call ! » Arizona mumbled as she tried to call Callie one more time.

Suddenly she, felt two strongs arms wraping her waist by behind vilolently, almost making her fall. But those strong arms grabbed her so firmly that she managed to keep her balance.  
A sweet sensation make her shivering when soft lips kissed her neck and whispered soft but relieved words in her ears. « You're here... »

Arizona closed her eyes and smiled big. She turned slowly toward Callie and immediately know that she had been crying.

« Hey ! I'm sorry ! I fell asleep. I don't even realize we were late. » Arizona said as she squeezed Callie's cheek. « I'm here Calliope. »

« Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out... » Callie shook her head nervously.

« It's okay. I should have checked my phone anyway. » Arizona said, putting it back in her pocket before taking a second to look at Callie. « I missed you so much. »

« You did ? »

« Every minute, every second... » Arizona whispered as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. « And I love you. »

« I love you too. » Callie said, relieved to hold her girlfriend.

She looked in Arizona's eyes deeply, offering her a bright big smile before kissing her and bringing her in their bubble.

« I have something to ask you... » Arizona said, breaking the kiss.

« Not now ! » Callie said. « I just want to kiss you right now... We'll talk later... »


	36. Chapter 36

**AN : More than a year later, this is the last chapter of that story.**  
 **I really hope you'll enjoy it. I know a lot of you would have want a little more, but i think I was just done with this story.**  
 **I just wanted to give it a real end.**

 **As all the other chapter, this one has not been corrected or read by a beta. So all mistakes are mine and i apologize for them in advance, english is not my first language and I know I have a lot of issue with it.**

 **Thanks for all your review and support, and I'll may see you on my next stories!**

 **...**

« No we won't ! » Arizona firmly shook her head. « You're going to listen to me because I have been practising that stupid speech in my head, and I have the guts to do it now. »

« Okay... » Callie mumbled. She had no idea what she was going to hear, but she was impressed by how confident Arizona was. It had been a very long time since she had saw her like that, and all she could now was listening.

« So, I'm not perfect, that's the truth, and no one better than you knows that. » Arizona started, a serious expression on her face. « I don't even know why you're with me some times, but then I remember that you're not perfect too... »

Callie smilled at the true statement she was listening, Arizona was just the most amazing person she had in her life and she had never been more in love in her than at that accurate moment, in the middle of the airport.

« I know we had history with airport, and maybe it's not the best place, but if I had to think about all the place in Seattle where we haven't a hard and sad memory, it wouldn't be easy. » Arizona let a little smile curving her lips. « But we had also a lifetime of joy, smile and love between us Calliope. We have a little girl that is everything to me, and to you. We even have a hospital ! But above all that we have each other. An that is something I thought I had lost for good, for months. »

« Arizona... » Callie whispered, noticing the blonde was about to cry.

« Wait, i'm not done... » Arizona stated. « I just want you to know, that what ever might cross our road from now, I won't let it take you from me, never again. I promise you I'll still be stubborn, overly perky some times and I want you to be who you are with me. Just love me like you do, no filter. I want everything with you Calliope Torres. I want to fight with you over stupid things, I want to play bad cop / good cop when it come to Sofia. I want to be right when you're wrong, I want you to put back in my place when I am being a control freak, I want to be with you every day, to kiss you in the morning, to watch you being in a badass in th OR from the gallery. I want to pick up Sofia from the day care and going home with her, holding our hands. »

Tears were rolling from Arizona's eyes and from Callie's eyes now. They were standing almost at the same place they broke up several years earlier and it didn't matter anymore.

« I want us to buy a home, or build one and fill it with kids and dogs and chicken... » Arizona continued. « I just want a life with you. A simple life, a boring life, with no drama, with no lies, with no unsaid words... »

« Are you saying that life with me is boring ? » Callie wreckled her forehead, faking annoyment.

« No ! »

« I know ! » Callie imediately approached Arizona who was already freaking out. « I love you moron ! And I will never let you go again ! »

« You don't get to do that ! » Arizona stepped back putting her hand in her pocket, visibly looking for something. « You don't get to steal my rôle here ! »

« What rôle ? » Callie asked, a little lost by Arizona's words.

« This his me making a wonderful speech. The kind of speech you will talk about in 50 years, to our grand children ! » Arizona smiled. « When they would ask you how their old Granny asked you to marry her... »

« What are you... » Callie mumbled, remaining frozen when she saw Arizona opening a little dark box in front of her.

« I know I am doing the total opposite of what we had talk about, but this is all i want, and this is the first step of a normal life, not like the first time I asked you and it turned out in a car accident... So, Calliope, will you mary me again ? »

« Oh my god... » Callie yelled, too shocked to answer te question immediately. « I... Yes ! Of course ! »

She rushed to embrace Arizona and kissed her with passion, People around them not really taking care about them. Arizona took the ring and put it on Callie's finger. The brunette couldn't stop smiling and she was over the moon when Arizona grabbed her hand they began to walk out of the ariport.

« See, that's a good old fashioned way to propose isn't it ? » Arizona asked her fiancé.

« It was perfect ! » Callie said. « Oh my god, we're going to have so much to plan ! Maybe we can hire some one for that ! »

« What do you mean ? » Arizona worriedly asked. « We already have a big wedding, don't you want this one to be more... private ? »

« Are you kidding ? No way ! » Callie replied. « This is gonna be the greatest wedding I will ever have »

« Yeah, Your third one already... » Arizona smiled.

« The las one ! »


End file.
